Innocence Lost
by Angel1178
Summary: Ruthie Camden experiences something no one should ever have to. Now she is forced to tell her family her life won't pan out the way they want it to. Or maybe she just won't tell them at all? Warning: Character rape
1. PositivePrologue

**AN1- **OK so if you read my stories here you know I probably shouldn't be starting yet another one. However this idea popped into my head and I couldn't get it to go away. So let me know what you think. Oh and just so everyone knows the last time I really watched 7th Heaven is the episode where Savanna was born so I'm not really up to date on everything. So in my head most of it didn't happen. Also special thanks to Kat for helping me with this fic!

----

**Chapter One-**_Positive/Prologue_

Ruthie Camden groaned as she heard her mother yell up that stairs at her. It was once again time to get up and go to school. There was a point in Ruthie's life not long ago when she loved going to school, but not anymore. Now every time she was in school she had to face _him _every where she turned, him watching her every move. She tried to get the principle to see he shouldn't be there but he hadn't done anything wrong in front of the principle and Ruthie was too scared to say anything about what he'd done to her behind close doors.

She rolled out of bed and for the fourth time that week she was hit with the need to vomit. She rushed to the bathroom and lost the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She sighed as she shakily stood with support from the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lip as she placed her hand on her stomach. She knew why she was sick but she didn't want to face that yet. It was Friday, she'd confirm her suspicions after school that way she would have the whole weekend to get used to it actually being real before having to face him with that knowledge.

Once she was sure that she could stand on her own two feet again she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, having taken a shower the night before. She then walked into her closet and picked out a pair of blue jeans and red light weight Henley sweater and brown boots. She quickly dressed finding the close fit her curves just right, that might change soon. She then walked over to her vanity and sat down. She used a little concealer to hide the dark spots under her eyes and then put on a light bronzing blush and clear lip gloss. The only reason she bothered was because she didn't want her family to sense something was wrong or different.

She then stood up, slowly and walked over to her desk. She stuffed her home work into her messenger bag and slung the strap over her head so the strap was on her left shoulder but the bag rested on her right hip. She then headed down stairs.

When Ruthie entered the kitchen she found Annie making lunches, Sam and David sitting at the dinner table with Lucy and Savanna and Martin was just entering the back door. Lucy and Kevin had moved out a few weeks ago but Lucy still came over every morning to have breakfast with the family, since Kevin left around six, then she left Savanna with their mom and headed to the Church with their dad. Martin's dad was home from Iraq but he opted to stay in the garage apartment but still visited his dad every day.

"Hey Ruthie you ready?" Martin inquired to her.

"Yeah" she answered.

"You haven't had breakfast yet" Annie said, just the suggestion of food made Ruthie want to throw up.

"I'm not hungry" she replied.

"That's what you've said the few weeks. Are you feeling all right sweetie? Are you sick?" Annie asked.

"No mom, I'm just not hungry ok?" Ruthie snapped back even though she knew her mothers question was out of concern she'd asked her the same thing the past several days, she was tired of answering it.

"All right, Well here are your lunches have a good day at school" Annie said handing a lunch to both Ruthie and Martin.

"Thanks mom" Ruthie said kissing her moms cheek, now feeling bad for snapping at her, she did so much to take care of her family she didn't deserve to be yelled at for caring.

"Your welcome sweetie, love you" Annie replied.

"Love you too" Ruthie replied then turned to Martin and they left.

-

On the way to school Martin's car was eerily quiet. He didn't have the music turned on like he usually did and every so often Ruthie caught him glancing at her with concern. "Martin why don't you just say what you want to say and get it off your chest?" she asked as they stopped at a red light and he sighed.

"OK fine. Something is up with you Ruthie, I don't know what it is but you've been acting differently for over a month now. Now you're snapping at your mom for a simple question, you look pale as a ghost despite trying to cover it up. What's wrong?" he asked with concern she sighed.

"I've just been a little sick lately, that's all. I'm fine really" she assured.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked and she smiled over at him.

"I know" she stated.

"Good" he replied reaching over the center consul and taking her hand in his giving her a warm smile. Ruthie heart jumped slightly at the friendly action, she'd known for sometime that her feelings for Martin were deeper then friendship and in a different way then a brother. However Martin was a senior and her parents would probably never let them be together and besides that he just looked at her as friend or a sister even. He wanted her friendship and that's what she would give him, no sense in making things weird by telling him how she felt about him.

Martin went back to driving to school still holding Ruthie's hand. He was really worried about her; he knew there was something going on that she wasn't telling anyone. He wished that she would just trust him and tell him what was going on. Martin had come to terms a long time ago that he cared deeply for the youngest Camden daughter but probably not in the brotherly way like most people would assume. However he knew that her parents would probably never allow and plus she didn't feel that way about him. So he'd just have to settle for friendship.

-

Ruthie sighed as she slammed her locker closed at the end of the day. Even though she knew that she had gone through the last eight hours going to classes she couldn't really remember much of it. All day her mind had been distracted about what lay a head of her in the afternoon. She knew it was time to face it, it wouldn't just go away. She needed to deal with it and the first step was actually confirming it.

She also spent the time wondering about what he would do if he found out about it. She shuttered at the thought, she really didn't want to find out the answer to that question. It really didn't help keep it a secret from him when she passed out in class earlier that day. She could read it in his eyes when she woke up just a few moments later, he knew something was up.

Then there was her family, what would they think. She'd been taught all her life that things like this were not expectable, not in their family. They'd be angry and disappointed, she knew that for sure. Would they kick her out? Would they let her explain? Would they believe her? These were the questions she didn't know.

Then there was Martin, her very best friend. What would he say? Would he look at her like trash? Would he still be her friend?

She groaned again not knowing the answer to any of these questions. She wasn't really sure she wanted to find out. She turned to go down the hall and meet Martin at the car but was blocked by a big chest and she looked up, it was him.

"What?" she asked him as she tried to move away from the lockers. It was after school no one was around, they were alone.

"I just wanted to check on you after that incident in class today?" the coach asked.

"I'm fine" she answered coldly; the man smirked and took a step closer forcing her to a step back and her back to collide with the lockers.

"RUTHIE!" she heard a voice call and looked over to see Mac and smiled. She'd never been gladder to see him.

"Hey Mac what's up?" she asked.

"I'm giving you a lift, Martin is studying at Zoey's, let's go" he said, she nodded.

"Coming" she replied and slide along the lockers until the teacher never blocked her path then ran toward her best friend, friend.

-

Mac was driving Ruthie home and the car was completely quiet. "Look I know that it's really none of my business" Mac started; _great here we go_ Ruthie thought. "But what was going on back there with the coach?" he asked.

"Nothing, he just um was asking me why I was distracted in class" she answered.

"And?" he asked, she sighed.

"And I told him I was fine" she answered, he nodded. Ruthie looked out the window and saw they were near the Promenade.

"Hey do you mind if we stop at the Promenade, I have to pick something up" she stated.

"No problem" he replied and turned off and into the parking lot and parked his car.

"You wait here, I'll be five minutes" Ruthie stated, he nodded and she quickly got out. Ruthie quickly walked to the pharmacy. It only took her a few seconds to get to the right aisle. She looked through all the boxes not sure which to pick. She finally after five minutes settled on E.P.T. and walked over to the register. She waited for the cashier, who attended their church, to ring it up. "It's for a friend" she stated, he nodded.

"OK" he said putting it in a paper bag. She handed him a ten and waited for her change then left.

-

Later that night after dinner Ruthie stood in her bathroom leaning against the door, her eyes closed. She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing their but the timer on her watch had gone off a while ago however no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to look at the stick at sat on the sink edge.

She didn't know what she was so worried about. It could turn out to be negative then all of this worrying would be for nothing. It was a long shot but she could dream. What struck her the most though was that if it did turn out negative she'd be disappointed. She'd spent the last week getting used to the idea of being a mother.

However if it was positive her world was changed forever. She'd have to tell her family that she'd failed them. She'd have to tell them that their fifteen year old daughter was pregnant. She could only imagine what the congregation at church would think of this new scandal.

Finally she took a deep breath and walked over to the sink. She picked up the stick and looked at it compared to the back of the box. No doubt about it, it was "Positive" she said the word softly.

----

**AN2: **So what do you think?


	2. Most Important Thing

**AN: **OK first I just want to say sorry this second chapter took a few days. I had so many different directions I could have gone with this fic but I finally picked the one I think will play out the best. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, please review, shout outs at the bottom!

**Chapter Two- **_Most important thing_

-Sunday-

Ruthie groaned as she was shaken awake, albeit gently. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Martin sitting on the bed next to her. He was dressed in black dress pants, a black with red pin stripe dress shirt and black blazer. "Hey Martin, what's up?" she asked tiered not even attempting to get up.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better today?" he asked with concern filled eyes. The day before Annie had caught her having morning sickness and sent her back to bed for the rest of the day.

However despite the fact she'd spent the last 36 hours in bed most the time had not been spent sleeping. Ruthie had spent the entire day yesterday and most of the night before thinking about what she was going to do. So far she hadn't come up with anything that had a good turn out for everyone. Of course in these situations, when was their an option like that?

"I'm feeling ok" she answered simply. It wasn't a lie, she wasn't sick to her stomach. However she knew there was a good chance that she might get sick again.

"Are you ok enough to go to church?" he asked.

"Um yeah I think so, I'll be down in thirty minutes" she answered.

"OK, see you soon" he said standing up, she nodded and he left the room. Ruthie sighed and got out of bed and went into her bathroom. After making sure she secured the lock in place this time she relieved herself of the chicken soup she'd ate the night before. After slumping against the toilet for about five minutes Ruthie slowly picked herself up off the floor and started the shower. She stripped down and got in allowing the warm water to hit her skin and temporarily wash away her worries, or at least push them to the back of her mind.

Ruthie got out of the shower about fifteen minutes later. She blow dried her hair allowing her natural waves to come out. She then slung her robe on and left the bathroom. She walked into her bedroom to the vanity and sat down. She quickly did her make up like she had the day before only this time adding a little shimmer eye shadow. She then walked over to her closet and picked up the outfit she'd set aside for today: a camel sued tulip skirt and a white blouse. For shoes she wore dark chocolate brown leather boots. Deciding she looked nice she headed down stairs.

Ruthie entered the dinning room, after finding no one in the kitchen, and saw everyone sitting around the table. Everyone was eating an assortment of breakfast foods: pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, fresh fruit, orange juice and coffee. To Ruthie's surprise Matt and Sara were both their. "Hey I didn't know you guys were here" she said to Matt with a smile.

"Yeah we got here yesterday but mom said you were sick so we decided to let you sleep" Matt said standing up and hugging his sister.

"How long are you in town" she asked curiously as they pulled away from the hug.

"About three weeks, it's our Spring break, then we'll be back permanently in May because we're graduating" Sara answered as the two siblings sat down once again, Ruthie between Matt and Martin and across from Sara, Matt was sitting on the end.

"You're moving back to Glen Oak?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes we are, we're already looking for houses" Matt answered.

"That's great" she said happily.

"We're glad you think so" Sara said with a smile.

"Are you hungry sweetie? If you don't think you're up for pancakes just yet I could make you something else" Annie said to her daughter.

"I think I'll just take some scrambled eggs" Ruthie answered as she dished out some scrambled eggs on to her plate. She knew if she tried to eat pancakes with all that syrup she'd probably get sick again, sweets had not been reacting well with her stomach, neither had meat of any sort, it was weird the things pregnancy did to you. At least she wasn't having weird cravings like Lucy did.

"So are you feeling better today?" Sara asked Ruthie.

"A little, my stomach is still a little upset but I'm fine" she answered.

"You sure you don't want to stay home?" Eric asked.

"Positive" Ruthie said and had to keep herself from flinching at the word as it left her mouth.

"OK" he replied.

-

About forty five minutes later the family entered the church. It was just about eight o'clock and the rest of the congregation would be arriving soon. Ruthie went straight to the front pew and sat down in it and looked up at the cross in front of her. _God please help me through this, please I don't know who else to turn to. Please god, please' _she thought trying to keep herself from crying.

"You all right" she heard someone ask and turned to see Matt sitting beside her and Martin standing behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she assured with a smile.

"Really? Cause your crying" Martin said, Ruthie reached her hand to her cheek and found that she had indeed started crying. She quickly wiped away the tears and gave a smile.

"I'm fine, my emotions are a tad out of whack that's all" she answered hoping that would end the discussion, they nodded simply in response. "I think I'm going to go use the ladies room real quick, see you guys in a bit" she said before standing up and walking down the aisle to the back of the church and navigating her way to the ladies room. When Ruthie entered she found the bathroom empty. She quickly put her purse down on the counter and opened it and taking out her make up. She quickly fixed her makeup and aside from the slightly puffy red eyes, which she couldn't do anything about, you couldn't tell she'd been crying. She took a few deep breaths and tossed her makeup back in her purse before exiting the bathroom.

"Ruthie!" Eric called to her from the front doors.

"Yeah dad" she asked walking over to him and froze when she saw who was standing in front of her father, Coach Madison. What was he doing there? Couldn't she find any peace?

"Mr. Madison here was just introducing himself he teaches at your school" he said.

"I know dad, he's my gym teacher" she replied simply then put on a fake smile as she looked at the man. "Nice to see you Mr. Madison" she greeted.

"You too Ruthie, I hope your feeling better you seemed out of it in class on Friday" he responded in fake sincerity, only Ruthie was sure anyone who didn't know the man that she knew that hid under the facade, would believe it to be sincere.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking" she responded simply.

"Good, I'm glad" he said back. "Well I guess I'll take my seat, I'll see you in class tomorrow Ruthie" he said, she nodded and watched as he walked into the chapel. _It will be a miracle if the roof doesn't cave in _Ruthie mused to herself.

Soon it was eight thirty and time for everyone to take their seats. Ruthie walked down the aisle to the front pew, catching Coach Madison's eye as she did so. The look in his eyes said it all he knew she hadn't said anything and he was pleased that she was 'behaving' as he had so kindly put it in the past, as if she were some animal. The thought of her making him happy made her want to throw up. She would tell her family in an instant if she wasn't so afraid of: A) how they would react and B) what he would do if he some how got out of jail. She couldn't risk her life and certainly not her child's, she had to think about her baby now, it was the most important thing.

-

**Shout outs:**

**Bluebaby3296- **Ok so I already told you this through PMs but I'll say it again. Thanks so much for your review it was the best! Thanks for helping me choose which way to go with this story. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

**LLTogetherForever- **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if this chapter took a while since the last one.

**Troryrogan- **Let me guess you're a Gilmore Girls fan? Thanks I'm glad you think it's interesting. I will defiantly continue, I'm loving writing it!

**KittyKat- **OK so I know I'm not going the way you wanted me to with this story. I am so sorry that I had you edit all that stuff and now I'm not using it, all though part of it I will probably still use. Anyways I think that this story line has more potential and that I can do more with it. I hope that you'll continue to read it.

**Jumage, DarkAngel814**, **Diamondprincessforever, MisFaith1029- **Thanks!

---

**AN2: **Thanks again and if you read please review, the more I get the sooner you'll get updates!


	3. Teacher and Homework

**AN1- **Hey everyone here is chapter three. I am sorry it took me a few days; I made this one extra long because of the wait. I accidentally wrote in the last chapter that Matt was on his Spring break but I meant fall, it's October. Anyways Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter three- **_Teacher and Homework_

Ruthie sighed as she slowly stood up from the church pew along with everyone else as the service ended. She was glad it was over; all she wanted to do was rush out of the church and go home. The whole service she had to keep herself from shaking or crying feeling his stare on her. It was something she'd grown used to in school but not in church, it just wasn't right.

However as she stood she felt her world spin and lost her balance. She attempted to catch herself on the ½ wall beside her but her hand slipped and she fell all the way to the floor with a slight thud.

"Ruthie!" Martin and Matt, who had been on either side of her, both shouted worriedly as the knelt beside her and many other gasps were heard.

"Are you all right" Martin asked worriedly.

"Oww" was her only response as she slowly sat up.

"Do you think anything is broken?" Matt asked worriedly.

"No, I just twisted my leg weird when I stood up and lost my balance, I'm fine" she answered, _I'm going to run out of excuses for my bad balance pretty quick if this keeps happening every time I stand up _she thought silently.

"You sure Ruthie?" Lucy, who stood beside the wall looking over it at them, asked.

"Yeah, I just need help up" she answered. Matt and Martin both wordlessly took a side and helped her up. Ruthie felt a small pain in her stomach as she stood, _I guess the baby wasn't too happy with the fall either _she thought as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"You got it?" Matt asked, she nodded and slowly Matt released her but Martin didn't but she wasn't complaining. Martin and Ruthie walked down the aisle with his arm still wrapped around her waist. Ruthie was glad for the support, especially when they passed the coach.

"Reverend Camden is it ok if I take Ruthie straight home?" Martin asked Eric as they exited the chapel.

"Sure, I think she could use the rest especially after that fall" Eric noted looking at Ruthie who was leaning on Martin.

"Thanks dad, see you later" Ruthie said kissing his cheek which he returned and then Ruthie and Martin headed to the parking lot.

-

The ride home in Martin's car was silent. Once he pulled to a complete stop and turned the car off in the Camden drive way they both got out and headed into the house. "Are you sure you're ok?" Martin asked with concern in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit" she answered with a small smile as she looked up at him. Martin stared at her for a moment, seeming to search for something, and then he nodded.

"OK" he said and she headed upstairs.

-

Ruthie smiled softly as she walked out of her last class on Wednesday after noon. It was the last week before Spring break so they were wrapping things up, turning in papers and taking tests in all her classes. All the work was enough to get any one stressed out. Then there was the added stress of hiding her secret from everyone. Hiding it from Martin was the hardest because they spent the most time together. Plus there was the fact that Coach Madison was watching her every move when she was in halls, especially in gym class.

Ruthie finally got to her locker and opened it putting her books into her bag then closing it. She turned around and ran right into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Coach Madison. "Miss Camden may I speak with you in my office for a moment?" he asked, she glared up at him.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait, Martin's waiting for me" she stated.

"It will only take a second" he assured, she sighed as she saw a few people staring at them.

"Fine" she relented and followed him back to his office.

-

Ruthie walked into Coach Madison's office, which was attached to the gym with one door and the hall way with another door on the opposite wall. The second she heard the door close behind her Coach Madison had a tight hold on her arms and was forcing a kiss on her. Ruthie wanted to yank away but she knew better then to fight him it would just make things worse. After a few moments he pulled away and released her right arm but kept a hold of her left.

"You know Ruthie I'm a pretty smart guy, I see how you've changed. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" he asked running his hand down her front and resting it on her stomach and she let out an involuntary whimper of fear.

"Please don't hurt it, please" she bagged.

"Oh I won't, its mother is much too special to me" he said as he looked down at her and she had to force herself not shiver and break into tears. She felt so violated, so used and dirty but there wasn't anything she could do about it. "However if its mother isn't as smart as I thought and decides to open her mouth, I just might have to teach her a lesson in following orders" he stated and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I promise I won't say anything" she said. "Please let me go" she bagged.

"Good girl" he said before dipping his head and kissing her neck a few times making her want to throw up but she held it in. He released her arm and nodded to her; she took that as her cue to leave and did so quickly before he changed his mind.

-

Ruthie quickly walked to the parking lot feeling tears streaming down her face despite her best efforts to fight them off. She wrapped her arms around her waist trying to keep herself from throwing up. "Ruthie?" she heard a voice ask and looked up to see Matt, Simon, Kevin, in full uniform, and Martin all waiting for her.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" she asked.

"I don't even get a hug?" Simon asked, she rolled her eyes and hugged him and she felt him kiss the top of her head before they pulled away. "Now you want to tell me why my favorite little sister is crying?" he asked wiping her tears away she sighed.

"I'm your only little sister and I'm fine, I just had a really bad day that's all. So um what brings you all here?" she asked.

"Well Matt called me and told me you've been having a hard time the last few weeks so I decided to come down and spend time with you since it's my spring break, then Kevin got off work early so we thought we'd give you a full after noon with all your brothers doing whatever you want" Simon answered.

"Uh huh, the girls kicked you out didn't they?" she asked rhetorically.

"Maybe but we still want to spend time with you so it works out" Matt answered.

"All right well it sounds…." She trailed off as she felt someone standing behind her; she quickly turned around to see none other then Coach Madison. "Coach Madison" she greeted with a forced smile. God she hoped he didn't think she was telling the cops what had happened, after all Kevin was in his uniform.

"Hey Ruthie, I saw you seemed upset just wanted to make sure everything was all right" he said, she had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah everything's fine, just a long day is all. Have you met my brothers?" she asked.

"No I don't believe I have" he answered, she rolled her eyes and stood off to the side so the made a ½ circle. "Coach Madison this is my brothers Matt, Simon and Kevin and really good friend Martin" she introduced. "Guys this is my gym teacher Coach Madison" she introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Coach Madison said.

"Yeah same here" Simon said as the others all nodded.

"All right Ruthie well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow, my door is open if you ever need to talk" he said she nodded and he walked off.

"Ok what was that?" Matt asked once Coach Madison was gone.

"What was what?" Ruthie asked pretending to be confused.

"Whatever was going on there, we all saw something off Ruthie" Simon said.

"Nothing is going on, he's my teacher he was concerned that's all" she answered.

"Ruthie you suck at lying" Kevin stated, she sighed.

"There was nothing going on ok? Just drop it" she snapped then sighed seeing their shocked looks. "Look I'm sorry; I'm just a little on edge. Just please leave it alone" she said.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Simon asked she nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I promise there is nothing going on. I just had a bad day and Coach Madison and I don't exactly get along all the time and I just want to forget about this whole day and go do something else for a while before I have to do my home work" she said.

"All right, lets go" Matt said wrapping his arm around her as Simon did the same and they headed to the car. Ruthie, Martin and Simon all climbed into the back of Kevin's SUV while Kevin drove and Matt sat in the passenger seat.

"So Ruthie, where do you want to go?" Kevin asked.

"Dairy Shack" she answered.

"You got it" he said and they headed to the Dairy Shack.

The five walked into the Dairy shack and Ruthie and Martin went to save a booth while the other three ordered. Soon they joined the two at the table, Kevin and Matt sat across from them and Simon slid in my Ruthie.

"Here you go Ruthie" Simon said handing her a hot fudge sundae with nuts on top.

"Thanks" she said with a smile before taking a bite of it. "That's good, I've wanted one of these all week" Ruthie stated.

"Good, glad you like it" Matt said, she nodded.

"So Simon, what have you been up to?" Ruthie asked her older brother.

"Nothing much really, just classes, I've got a girlfriend now her name is Sandy" he answered.

"How long have you been dating?" she asked.

"Officially for about two months, unofficially about three" Simon answered, she nodded. Ruthie reached her hand up to brush her hair from her face which made the long sleeve of her shirt fall down to her elbow.

"Oh my god Ruthie, what happened to you" Simon said grabbing her arm which now held a bruise around the wrist from where Coach Madison had a hold of it earlier.

"I hit it on the wall" she tried.

"Not gonna work Ruthie, who did this to you" Matt said.

"It's not a big deal, just leave it alone" she replied.

"It is a big deal, abuse illegal Ruthie" Kevin stated.

"Thanks for the news flash officer Kinkirk, I know that. It wasn't abuse ok? Some of my friends and I were just messing around, one of them grabbed me by the wrist and was pulling me down the hall, she didn't realize how tight she had a hold until I yelled. Go a head and ask Coach Madison if you want, he's the one that broke it up" Ruthie answered, they all looked at her skeptically not knowing if they should believe it or not.

"You're sure that's all it was?" Simon asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I wouldn't lie to you would I?" she asked _Yes but only because I have to _she answered to her self.

"All right, but try not to ruff house that much anymore" Kevin said, she nodded.

"So Ruthie what have you been up to?" Simon asked changing the subject.

"Nothing really, just home work, home work and then passing out from exhaustion. I swear if I have to memorize one more equation for Algebra II my head will explode. However today I took my final for Espanola and I got a 98 on it, I only missed one question. Anyways so my first period is going to be free tomorrow and Friday, I could sleep in late and walk to school if I really wanted to" she answered.

"Or I could drive you" Simon offered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do" he said and she smiled.

"Good cause that means I get an extra hour of sleep and considering I'm not studying right now so I'll be up until midnight tonight I'm going to need it" she said.

"You have that much, work to do?" Kevin asked.

"I have study for my Chemistry and History tests, I have to finish and proof read my paper for English that's due tomorrow, plus I have to do two work sheets for Algebra and study my notes for the test on Friday" she answered.

"How long does your paper have to be?" Martin asked.

"Ten pages and I have seven done so far" she answered.

"Ten pages? I don't remember ever having to do that much for tenth grade" Matt said.

"You didn't take AP classes and the only two classes I'm taking that aren't AP are Gym and Spanish" she answered.

"So what are you taking exactly?" Kevin asked.

"AP English, AP U.S. History, Algebra II, and Pre-AP Chemistry" she answered.

"Wow, no wonder you're always studying" Martin said.

"Yes I will be glad for a break next week" Ruthie replied with a sigh.

"I bet" Matt said.

"So are we ready to head home?" Simon asked as they had all finished their ice cream.

"Yeah lets go" Ruthie answered and they all stood up and left.

-

**Shout outs:**

**Bluebaby3296- **Your review made me smile. I'm glad that you are loving this fic so much. Keep up the reviews and I promise to keep updating! Thanks for the review!

**Troryrogan- **Most of my stories are really interesting and I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Thanks for the review!

**Kat- **I'm glad I didn't lose you and that you are still reading. I never said she wasn't she just isn't yet. I promise to keep posting. Thanks for the review Kitty Kat X's and O's!

**DarkAngel814- **Thanks!

**ForgetMEalways- **Cliff hanger? I didn't think that was one, but ok. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**anonamous reader- **Matt and Sara will have small purposes in this story because it is a Ruthie/Martin centric fic but they do have a purpose in being there. I'm glad that you think I am such a great writer, and that I am portraying the characters well. Sometimes I wonder if I am and getting reviews like yours making me feel like I'm doing a good job, so thanks! Thanks for the review!

**Britt- **Hey girly! Why is it that we are never online at the same times anymore? Anyways I'm glad that you love this story! I didn't know you watched 7th Heaven, or did I? Lol. I love Ruthie too, she is my favorite character and I also love Marthie, there is nothing better then best friends in love. Yes you are correct, she was raped she just hasn't told her family yet. Thanks for the review sis and I'll talk to you soon!

----

**AN2- **OK so I know that this chapter was kind of boring-ish at the end but I really wanted to set the stage and show how close Ruthie really is to all the guys. Anyways thanks again for all the great reviews! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!


	4. Running

**AN1- **Hey guys sorry this chapter took a while. My life has been crazy lately. Anyways I made this chapter a little longer, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Four- **_Running_

-2 months later: January Ruthie is now four and ½ months along-

Martin walked into the Camden kitchen through the back door on Sunday morning. Annie was making breakfast with Lucy while Kevin set the table and Sam and David played with Savanna. Martin assumed that Eric was doing last minute preparations for church and Ruthie was upstairs.

"Hey Martin, good morning" Annie said with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Camden" he replied.

"Would you mind running up to Ruthie's room and checking on her for me? I called up to her this morning but I haven't heard her" Annie said.

"Sure" Martin said and quickly headed upstairs.

Martin walked into Ruthie's room and found the room completely empty. That was odd. He looked at the bathroom door and found it open. He then caught sight of her closet, some of her clothes were gone, at least ½ of them. He then looked back at her room and saw that all her pictures from her night stand and shelves were gone. Ruthie was gone. He then spotted a piece of paper lying on the perfectly made bed. He walked over to the bed and picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I am sorry to leave like this but it is what is best for everyone. I know that you have all noticed that I have changed in the last several months and there is a reason for it, but not one that I can share right now. I am leaving to sort things out for myself. I promise to come home as soon as I can._

_Love always, Ruthie._

Martin was in shock. Ruthie had left? What did she mean this was what was best for everyone? Was she in danger? Where was she? Would she ever come back?

He quickly left the room and headed down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Annie asked worriedly.

"Ruthie's gone" he announced handing her the note.

"What do you mean gone?" Kevin asked as Annie and Lucy read the note.

"She ran away" Annie said shocked as Eric entered the room.

"Who?" he asked confused as Lucy led Annie to sit down at the table.

"Ruthie" Kevin answered Eric.

"Ruthie ran away?" Eric asked now shocked.

"Martin, where did you find this?" Lucy asked holding up Ruthie's note.

"On her bed, All her pictures are gone and some of her clothes" he answered.

"I'll Sgt. Michaels and have him put an amber alert out" Kevin said.

"I'll call her friends" Lucy added.

"I'm going to call Lou see if he can cover today" Eric said, everyone nodded and went there own ways. Lucy, Kevin and Eric started making calls while Martin took Sam, David and Savanna upstairs and Annie started cleaning up breakfast. No one would be eating this morning.

-

Ruthie sighed as she got out of the cab in front of an apartment building. She slung her bag over her shoulder and paid the cab driver. She headed upstairs of the complex until she reached the second floor and walked until she got to the right door and knock on it. She took a deep breath as she heard someone moving around inside and a moment later the door opened and her older blonde brother stood on the other side looking at her in shock.

"Ruthie?" Simon asked shocked.

"I didn't know where else to go" she said tears coming to her eyes and quickly falling down her cheeks. Simon quickly snapped out of his shock when he saw Ruthie crying and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh Ruthie, its ok" he said softly as she continued to cry into his chest. "Come on, get in here" he said ushering her inside. Once he closed the door he led her over to the couch and took her bag from her sitting it on the floor, she didn't even seem to notice the action. He pulled her into his arms again and she continued to cry. "What happened?" he asked a little while later once her tears had slowed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I stay here for a few days? I'll sleep on the couch and you won't even notice me" she said in an almost pleading tone.

"You can stay as long as you want. Why don't you go take a shower it will help you relax a little? I'll call mom and dad then start on lunch, ok?" he asked she nodded

"Thanks" she said softly.

"No problem" he said standing up and offering his hand to her, which she took and he helped her up. Ruthie headed to the bathroom with her bag and Simon walked over to the table to pick up the phone.

Simon quickly dialed his family's number wondering what he was going to say to them. He didn't know why Ruthie was there but he knew that she needed him and out of Glenoak, that's all that mattered. Hopefully if his parents knew she was safe they wouldn't force her home. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he doubted that forcing her back to Glenoak wouldn't help.

-

The Camden's, Kinkirk's, Martin and Mac were all gathered in the Camden's living room. It was around eleven now and they still hadn't heard anything about Ruthie. None of her friends had heard from her and the police weren't having any luck. All their head's shot up when the phone rang as it sat in Annie's hand. Annie quickly pushed the talk button and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Mom, it's Simon" Simon greeted.

"Oh Simon we still…" she started with a sigh.

"Mom, Ruthie's here" He interrupted.

"What? She's there?" she asked hopefully and everyone listened in on the conversation again.

"Yeah she got here about fifteen minutes ago. She was crying and asked if she could stay here for a few days. I know you all want her back home but we've all noticed her change maybe a few day's away to clear her head will help" he said.

"She was crying? Was she hurt?" Annie asked worriedly.

"No, not physically anyway" he answered.

"Thank god, can I talk to her?" she asked.

"She's in a shower right now. I'll try to get her to call you later" he replied.

"Ok and maybe you're right about her staying there. Is it all right with you?" she asked.

"I already told her she can stay as long as she needs. It's perfectly all right with me" he answered.

"OK, thanks Simon. Just call us later" she said.

"OK, bye mom" he replied.

"Bye" Annie said and hung up with a sigh. "She's at Simon's, got there about fifteen minutes ago" she announced.

"Is she all right?" Martin asked worriedly.

"Simon said she was crying but she was just upset, she wasn't hurt" she answered.

"Are we going to get her?" Lucy asked.

"No, it won't do any good to drag her back here, she left for a reason. Hopefully staying with Simon for a little while will help" Annie answered.

"I agree" Eric said the others nodded.

"I'll call Sgt. Michael's" Kevin said taking out his cell and they once again started making calls.

-

Simon was standing at the stove making grilled cheese when Ruthie emerged from the bathroom. Her hair hung around her shoulders in damp waves. She was dressed in navy blue sweat pants with a white stripe down the seam of each leg and white t-shirt. Her eyes were still red but there were no other signs of her crying.

"Smells good, I didn't know you could cook" she teased.

"Yeah I picked up a few things from mom, here" he said handing her a plate with a Sandwich on it and a glass of milk.

"Thanks" she replied as she walked over and sat down at the table and Simon joined her a moment later. "So um, what did mom and dad say?" she asked nervously.

"They're worried but they think it might help for you to stay here for a few days" he said, she nodded. They continued to eat in silence when they finished Simon cleared their plates and Ruthie headed over to the couch. Ruthie settled herself against the arm of the couch, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them as she leaned slightly into the side of the couch. Simon came over a few moments later and sat down by her. The siblings stared into each others eyes for a few moments, the oldest one looking for answers, the youngest trying to hide how scared and worried she was.

"What happened, Ruthie?" Simon finally asked, she sighed. Ruthie didn't know if it was the best idea telling Simon, or anyone for that matter. However she knew he'd find out anyways. Plus her heart had led her here, she hadn't planned to come to Simon when she had left earlier that morning but some how, a long walk, bus ride and cab ride later there she was. Maybe she could tell Simon and trust him not to tell anyone else. She knew that was a long shot but would it be so bad for everyone to find out? They'd find out eventually she couldn't run from it much longer. Sure she could run away for real and never look back but she didn't want that. She wanted to be with her family. She wanted them to know about her baby. She wanted them to be there. She wanted them to know their grandchild, niece/nephew or cousin, whatever their relation to the baby they may have. That was it, she had to tell them. She had to have faith that everything would work out if she was honest, like she'd always been taught to be.

-----

**Shout Outs: **

**Bluebaby3296- **OMG I loved your review so much! I think it was the longest review I ever got! I'm glad that you think I'm writing the story so well. I promise that the couch will get what is coming to him. I'm so sorry this update took so long, I meant to update the next day but I couldn't get to a computer with internet. Anyways I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the great review!

**ForgetMEalways- **The evil coach will get what is coming to him.

**Britt- **Ruthie will tell Martin, probably in the next chapter or the one after. I'm glad you knew it was Coach Madison, your so smart, lol. Lot of love and thanks for the review! P.S. write me soon sis, I miss ya!

**Darkangel814- **Thanks, I'm glad my story is the best your reading, that makes me very happy!

**Kat- **Like I've said he will be taken care of, I promise! Thanks for the review sis, lot of love!

**Anonamous reader- **OK so I got three reviews from you, thanks! I think that's the most number of reviews I've gotten from one person for a fic. I am so sorry that it took me SO LONG to update. I was smiling like crazy when I read that you've read this fic so many times. Don't you just hate it when you get obsessed with a fic and it seems like it takes forever for the author to update? I'm so sorry I left you hanging. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

**Elizabethlessard- **LOL Ok here is more.

**Kay, LostFan86517, Kristen, MeiLei378, - **Thanks

---

**AN2- **OK so there it is! Hope you all enjoyed! If you read please review!


	5. Reliving

**AN- **Hey Guys hope you all enjoy this chapter! I may not be able to update for a few days but I promise I will update again on Saturday if not sooner! So here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter Five- **_Reliving_

"If I tell you do you promise it will stay between us, at least for now? I'm not ready for everyone to know" she said, he sighed.

"I promise, you can trust me Ruthie, you know that" he said she sighed and nodded.

"Do you remember about two and a ½ months ago when you came home for break and you Matt, Kevin and Martin all picked me up from school? I had been crying but I told you that I had just had a hard day and then Coach Madison confronted us and you all noticed something off but I said it was just that we didn't exactly get a long?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered. Simon remembered it very well; he hated the way the older man had looked at his little sister. He also hated how she seemed to cower away from him, leading Simon to think she wasn't just uncomfortable, she was scared.

"Well I never told you why I had a bad day and why we don't get along, are kind of the same reason. Coach Madison started at the beginning of the year and I didn't like him from day one. I tried to convince myself that I was just uncomfortable because he's a guy and he was new. But a month later, in September, it hadn't changed I still felt uncomfortable and got a bad vibe from him. Then I realized why one day when I had to stay after school to take a test. I was heading to my locker and well…

_Flash black_

_-Flash back- _

_Ruthie sighed as she walked out of the class room and headed to her locker. The test hadn't been quiet as hard as she had initially thought it would be. However she had been up most of the night studying and was exhausted. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep._

_She turned down the next hall. She couldn't keep a slight shiver from going up her spine out how eerily quiet the halls were. The only sound she could hear was her heels against the floor. She walked past the gym and heard the door open. She turned to see who it was and quickly went back to walking to her locker when she saw Coach Madison. _

"_Ruthie" he called she ignored him and stopped at her locker opening it and noticed him stop beside her. "How are you?" he asked curiously._

"_I'm fine Coach Madison, thanks for asking" she said forcing a smile trying to remember that he was her teacher and remain polite. She slammed her locker closed and looked at the man blocking her path. "I have to go, Martin is meeting me outside" she said attempting to walk around him._

"_He can wait, I want to talk to you" he said._

"_I have nothing to say to you, please move" she stated trying to keep her temper in control but it wasn't working. He moved slightly out of her way and she went to walk around him but felt him grab her wrist, quickly she yanked away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled but that seemed to set him off because he grabbed both her arms gruffly. "Stop it! Let go!" she yelled her heart now hammering in her chest. Where was everyone? Where were the teachers? Other students who inevitably stayed after for after school activities? The halls were deserted, no one could hear her. _

"_Shut up" he barked._

"_Make me" she snapped back trying to yang her arms from him and managed to get one free by digging her nails into his arm. She stepped on his foot and he released her other arm and she turned to run but he quickly grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms at her sides, no matter how much she kicked he wouldn't let go. _

_She was suddenly enveloped in darkness and she realized he had pulled her into a room, the blinds were obviously closed and the light off. She felt him release and he pushed her to the floor, she felt her head hit something she wasn't sure what but it hurt like hell. She saw him walking closer to her, through the dim light coming from the hall she could see his smirk and the look in his eyes, and she knew what he was planning. She attempted to stand up but failed as everything spun around her making it hard for her to see straight let alone stand or try to run. Slowly she felt herself losing sense of reality as everything blurred around her. _

-_Flash-_

_Ruthie slowly came too and looked around the room she was in, it almost instantly came back to her. She jerked trying to quickly stand up but felt a pain shoot through her whole body from her head and another part of her body. That's when she noticed she was naked. _

"_Take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard" she heard his sickening voice and wanted throw up as he appeared above her. _

"_Stay away from me" she said managing to push herself into a corner, probably a stupid move but it got her further from him._

"_I'm not going to hurt you" he said._

"_Too late for that don't you think!" she snapped back as she tried desperately to cover herself up. He knelt beside her, he ran his hand over her shoulder she swatted it away._

"_I guess. Now Miss Camden I want you to remember today and remember that I was in a good mood. Just imagine what I would do if I was angry, I could be down right deadly" he said looking directly into her eyes with cold eyes that sent a shiver through her whole body. "I suggest unless you want to find out first hand what's it's like to be around me in a bad mood, that you keep your mouth shut. If this stay between us, I'll have no reason to hurt you again like I did today to get you to shut up" he said, Ruthie glared but he obviously saw that she got the message. "Good girl" he stated with a smirk before turning and leaving the room and Ruthie collapsed into sobs._

_-End flashback-_

Ruthie watched Simon's face as she explained what had happened to her. He was angry that was for sure. But there we other emotions in his eyes, sadness and disbelieve. At some point in the middle of her recounting that awful and faithful day she had started to cry to the point she could no longer see through the tears. Simon had reached over and taken her hand in his own and held it reassuringly and still had yet to let go.

Simon was in shock, to say the least. Ruthie, his baby sister, his very best friend since she was born, had been raped? She had been hiding it for four and ½ months? How had she been able to deal with it all on her own? He had to be the only one who knew other wise she wouldn't have ran away, right? He had so many questions and worries running through his head that he couldn't really make sense of them, but he knew he had to say something.

"Wow, I…" he started

"There's more" she interrupted, Simon let out a breath and nodded telling her to continue. Ruthie took a deep breath swallowing her tears before continuing. "The reason that I was so upset that day was because Coach Madison had confronted me again, because he found out that I'm pregnant. I bagged him not to hurt the baby and he said he wouldn't. But he also said if I didn't keep my mouth shut he'd teach me a lesson in following orders" she explained and saw even more shock pass over his face.

"Your…he threatened…" Simon stopped trying to form any coherent thought.

"I'm having a baby in about five months and he threatened me" she answered tears in her eyes once again as she looked down at her stomach. She removed one arm from around her legs and laid it on her stomach that was no longer flat. "I'm scared Simon. He's everywhere I turn, he's at school, at church and he even drive by the house sometimes because I see his car outside. I just couldn't see him again, so that why I ran this morning, if I didn't see him at church today it would be the first day of school tomorrow. I didn't know what else to do" she said softly. Simon slowly pulled Ruthie into his arms and allowed her to cry.

"It's ok Ruthie, your safe now" he assured as she cried. He tried to comfort her the best he could holding her close, running his hand up and down her back and through her hair. Comforting her like he'd done so many times before. As he held her he tried to organize everything running through his mind. Ruthie is pregnant. She's going to be a mother. She hid her rape and pregnancy because she was afraid for her and her child's lives. The jerk was now stocking her! What was he supposed to tell his parents? Could Ruthie handle being a parent? Would she stay in school? Would she stay living at home? One thing was for sure, everything had just changed. He wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse yet. But it was more likely to get worse before it got better.

-----

**POLL- **Should Ruthie have a Boy or a Girl? Name suggestions are also appreciated!

**-----**

**Shout Outs:**

**Bluebaby3296- **Lol thanks, sorry about that sometimes I type to fast and end up putting the wrong word. I'm glad I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Anonamousreader- **Lol I know you're obsessed, but I'm glad that you are, it means I'm doing a good job! Lol I'm glad you were so happy that I updated, I've had people give me the same look, believe me. I'm glad you think I made the right choice with her going to Simon. I was honestly debating between him and Martin for a while. But she will tell Martin soon, I just thought she should tell her brother first. Anyways as always thanks for the review, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Darkangel814- **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I decided to take your advice! Thanks for the review!

**MeiLei378- **Thanks! I'm sorry that it took me a while to update last time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Sunnychick21- **Thanks! Martin will know very soon I promise! Thanks for the review!

**ForgetMealways- **Thanks for the review, I hate the coach too!

**Britt- **Hey sis! Ruthie will tell Martin very soon! Thanks for the review! P.S- I miss ya lots, hope to really talk to you soon! Love ya.

----

**AN2- **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	6. Appointment

**AN- **OK so I know this chapter is short. Sorry!!! I hope that you all enjoy it just the same. I promise in the next chapter Martin will find out! Enjoy! Oh and please check out my new Martin Ruthie sight, I put the URL in my profile!

**Chapter six- **_Appointment_

-A week later-

Ruthie sighed as she sat on Simon's couch attempting to read a book. It was Wednesday afternoon and Simon was at class leaving Ruthie in the apartment alone. She had to admit she was a little creeped out being completely alone in a place she didn't know. Which is why she had the door locked and all the draps closed. Ruthie knew that she was missing school but couldn't bring herself to care about that. According to Simon her mom was having Martin pick up her work, which didn't help considering she had no actual way of getting it. She had talked to her parents twice since she left for just a few minutes. She just couldn't bring herself to hear the sadness in their voices.

Surprisingingly enough Simon had kept his promise not to tell anyone. He told her it was her choice and she could do it when she was ready and he'd be there for her every step of the way. She had to admit she was thankful for her brothers support, of course he was probably one of the more understanding people in a sittuation like this. Premaridial pregnancy that is.

Ruthie had now been staying with Simon for a week and a ½. In that time she had grown close to Sandy to the point they were almost like sisters. The Saturday before they had gone shopping all day for maternity clothes, since Ruthie was having trouble fitting into her regular clothes.

The three had a little routine down now. Simon and Sandy went to class during the day while Ruthie stayed at the apartment then they both came back to Simon's apartment after classes, Sandy got there before Simon sometimes because her class got out earlier then his. Then two older ones would work on homework while Ruthie read or listened to Simon's Ipod. Sometimes Simon would call home and get Ruthie's math home work page numbers, since he had the exact book she'd been using in her advanced math class. Then they would all have dinner, either made by one or all of them or take out. Then Sandy and Simon would go out for alone time and Ruthie would get ready for bed.

Ruthie sighed. As much as she liked the routine she knew she'd have to return home eventually. She couldn't stay at Simon's forever. It was cramped enough with them, there was no way a baby would fit.

She looked up from the book on her lap when the door to the apartment opened. She smiled when she saw Sandy standing just inside the door. She was dressed in cute snug fit blue jeans and long sleeve blue t-shirt.

"Hey Ruthie, ready for your appointment?" she asked.

"Yeah, lets go" Ruthie said sitting her book on the coffee table and standing up. She was dressed in jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt with ¾ sleeves and empire waist. She had her hair pulled back in a pony tail and wore a little sparkle blush and lip gloss. Today she was having her four month check up even though she was already four and ½ months along. Simon insisted that Ruthie go to her appointment now instead of waiting until whenever she desided to go home. Sandy knew a great OBGYN she knew through her family and recommended her, so that's who she was going to. Simon had a test he couldn't miss so Sandy volunteered to take Ruthie.

"Great lets go" Sandy said and the two brunettes left the apartment.

- Doctors Office-

Ruthie sat on the hospital bed dressed in a hospital gown. A nurse had showen her and Sandy back as soon as she gotten there and had her changed. The nurse had then drawn some blood to run some tests and told them that Dr. Meadows would be there in a moment. After just about fifteen minutes they heard a knock on the door and then a middle aged women entered dressed in green scrubs and white jacket.

"Hello Ruthie, I'm Dr. Meadows" she greeted with a smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Ruthie said shaking her hand.

"You too dear. So why don't you lay back and we'll just check on this baby of your's all right?" she asked Ruthie nodded and leaned back on the bed. Doctor Meadows quickly examined her stomach and asked her a few questions then rolled over an ultra sound machine. "All right this will be a little cold" she said as she put the gell over Ruthie's stomach she then took the wand and ran it over the gell and pushed a few buttons on the monitor and soon a black and white image came on to the screen. "All right there is your babies head, back, feet and arms" she said pointing each think out on the screen.

"Oh wow, that's amazing" Ruthie said looking at the picture tears in her eyes. This made it so much more real, right there in front of her was a picture of her baby that was growing inside of her. She felt so happy, over joyed and scared all at the same time.

"Is it healthy?" Sandy asked seeing that Ruthie was in complete shock.

"Yes it is and actually" she said as she moved the wound. "There's two of them" she annouced.

"Two? Twins?" Ruthie asked in complete shock once again. One baby she could handle but two? She didn't know if she could handle that. But she didn't have much of a choice she wouldn't give up her own children.

"Yep, see here is one and there is the other" she said pointing them out on the screen.

"Wow, that's…wow" Sandy said as Ruthie nodded. "and their both healthy?" Sandy asked.

"Yes perfectly healthy. Would you like to hear their heart beats?" she asked.

"Please" Ruthie said softly. Soon a slight wooshing sound came through the speakers. "Wow" Ruthie said softly.

"That's amazing" Sandy said, Ruthie nodded again.

"Would you like to know gender?" Dr. Meadows asked.

"You can tell this early?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes and we have a perfect picture, for both babies" she answered.

"Yes" Ruthie said softly.

"Well congadulations, you're having twin daughters" she annouced.

"Daughters" Ruthie said softly with a smile, she was having two girls. Dr. Meadows begane speaking again but Ruthie wasn't really paying attention but she could hear Sandy muttering in answer so she knew Sandy was. However her attention was drawn to the screen beside her and the picture of her two daughters.

---

**Shout Outs: **

**Kathryn- **Ruthie will show more outward signs of her trauma soon, it's still all bottled up inside right now. I'm glad that you love my writing and hope you keep reading. You got your girl, thanks for the review!

**Troryrogan- **Thanks for the review! Martin finds out in next chapter, promise!

**Bluebaby3296, LLTogetherforever, **papaslittlecj, Tara, Chris,ShortiLuvsRedSox, PhoenixWeasley**- **Thanks!

**Candi- **Thanks so much for the idea, as you can see I decided to use it! I'm not sure about the names yet but those are cute! Anyways thanks so much for the review, it means a lot that you and many others are enjoying my work!

**Kat- **Hey issy! Thanks for the review, love ya.

**Darkangel814- **No problem it was a good suggestion! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter hope you enjoyed this one, thanks for the review!

**Britt- **Haha I know five months, less then a year! So glad you loved the chapter sis and Thanks for the review! P.S.- OMG three months and you'll be married I can't believe it!!! I wish I could be there, lol, but I'll be thinking of you! Say hi to everyone for me. Love you sis, talk to you soon!

**MeiLei378- **I love your suggestion and who knows I might still use it! Really stir things up! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for the review!

**Wolfygirl88- **Lol don't worry he'll get what's coming to him! Martin finds out soon! Thanks for the review!

**Shelby- **Wow I really do love that name! I will most defiantly consider using it! Thanks so much for the review!

**ForgetMEalways- **OK you are intitled to your oppinion but Ruthie will be keeping her babies. I hope that you keep reading. Thanks for the review!!

**anonamous reader- **Lol I honestly thought that update was slow. I hope you enjoyed this update, thanks for the review!

**Celtic Cross- **Thanks for the review, and you never know she might get a boy too…lol I have plans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-

**AN2- **Please review!!


	7. The Call

**AN- **Hey everyone sorry this update took a while!!! I do however have good news, my laptop is finally fixed and I should be getting it back any day now, so I will be able to update a lot more often! So anyways on with the chapter!

**Chapter Seven- **_The Call_

Ruthie and Sandy entered Simon's apartment. Ruthie was still in shock from the new Dr. Meadows had given her. Simon, who at some point while they were gone returned home, stood from the couch. "Hey, how did it go?" he inquired with a smile.

"It went fine, their healthy" Sandy answered.

"Good, you ok Ruthie?" Simon asked his sister who seemed completely shocked.

"I think she's in shock, she hasn't said anything since we left the office" Sandy answered her boyfriend.

"Shocked about what?" Simon asked confused.

"Ruthie is well…Ruthie you want to tell him?" Sandy asked her boyfriends sister, who was now like a little sister to her. Ruthie didn't respond. "Ruthie" Sandy said placing a gentle hand on Ruthie's wrist, Ruthie quickly pulled away from the touch, she did that a lot now, and she didn't really like being touched. They hadn't really talked about it but Simon and Sandy assumed it was because of what had happened to her so they didn't ask her about it.

_Twins, _that was the only thought on Ruthie's mind as they had headed home. She hadn't even noticed where they were going or when they got back to the apartment, she just did everything automatically with out much thought because her brain was centered on…_twins_… However as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder she was jolted from her thoughts. The second she felt a hand on her wrist heart began to race with remembrance and she pulled away. She found that was happening a lot. When someone touched her wrist or wrapped their arms around her waist her heart started to race with fear. She knew it was a delayed reaction to Coach Madison. She'd been so focused on the baby and keeping it safe that she hadn't had much time to think of anything else. Plus it had seemed surreal to her the past few months. However now that she'd told Simon about the rape out loud and that she was actually showing it was all becoming very real. She turned her eyes to look at the person beside her, Sandy.

"What?" she asked having obviously not heard her.

"Do you want to tell Simon the news?" she asked.

"Oh sure" Ruthie said then turning to her brother. "I'm having twin daughters" she announced.

"Twins?" he asked shocked, she nodded.

"Yep, I guess it's because it's in the genes. People that are younger for some reason are more likely to have pregnancies with multiples and since it's in the genes I guess it raised my chances and it happened" she replied simply.

"Wow that's…wow" he said, she nodded.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly" she replied then smiled at them. "Ok go, I know you guys have plans so go have fun. I'll see you later" she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked unsurely.

"Yeah we're completely fine with having dinner here with you" Simon added.

"It's your five month anniversary. I know you don't want to spend it with me, go" she stated firmly.

"All right but I'll call to check on you later" Simon said.

"Not necessary I'll be fine" Ruthie stated simply.

"OK well if you change your mind, call me and we'll come home" Simon said.

"I'm not going to change my mind, go" she stated again.

"Fine we're going. Come on Simon" Sandy said taking Simon's hand and they left with a few more goodbyes. Ruthie quickly locked the door behind them then walked back into her bedroom. Yes her bedroom. Simon had turned the spare room, which he'd been using as an office/storage room into a room for her. A desk sat in the right corner with his computer set up on it and a few of his text books. In the left corner of the room sat a twin size blow up mattress. At the foot of the bed sat a chest that Sandy had lent her that held all of her clothes. On the same wall as the door was two sliding mirrored doors going to her closet. Ruthie walked over and sat down on her bed, her back to the wall so she was facing her clothing chest. On top of the chest sat her pictures: family photo, Lucky, Kevin and Savanna, Mary, Carlos and Charlie, Simon and Sandy, Sam and David, then last her and Martin. It was taken last summer, two months before this whole mess started. It had been a neighborhood barbeque party on the fourth. In the picture Ruthie and Martin were dancing and smiling at each other, Lucy had taken it with out them realizing it.

Ruthie smiled looking at it now. She missed that time, the simpler, easier, less scary part of her life. To think then her biggest worry was if she'd spend the next year without a boyfriend. It was odd how fast things could change however at the same time some things never did.

She looked at her watch, it read: 5:15 PM. She sighed and stood up from her bed and walked over the desk picking up Simon's cordless phone. She then walked back toward her bed she picked up the picture of her and Martin before sitting back down in her previous spot. She looked at it once again before quickly dialing a familiar number.

-

Martin was at the Promenade with Mac, looking for girls. At least that's what Mac was doing; Martin however had his mind on a girl already. He just couldn't stop thinking about her, he missed her so much. It had been almost two weeks since Ruthie left. He knew she was safe at Simon's, from whatever it was she was running from, but he wished that she would just come home. He missed his best friend. He missed being able to talk to her, to see her smile, hear her laugh. He missed driving her to school and fighting with her over the radio station. He just missed her.

He knew there was no sense in denying it now. Martin was in love with Ruthie and now that she was out of his life, at least temporarily, he knew that he couldn't live with out her permanently. As soon as she got back he'd tell her how he felt. She needed to know and he had to tell her or he knew he'd end up regretting it.

He'd broken up with Zoey already. Everyone thought he was nuts because they were good together. However, surprisingly enough, Zoey understood. She said she had seen it coming for a while, she knew his heart belonged to someone else. Martin was glad she understood and they'd agreed to stay friends.

Martin was broken from his thoughts as his cell phone rang. He dug it from his pocket and saw 'Simon' flashing on the LCD screen. That was odd, Simon almost never called him. Then it hit him, it was probably Ruthie. He quickly flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hey" he heard her soft voice reply a bit hesitantly and couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked earning a questioning look from Mac.

"I'm ok…actually that's a lie I'm awful" she answered.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked hoping he could be there for her.

"I feel stupid calling you, I know you're probably busy but I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you Martin" she said and he smiled.

"I miss you to Ruthie, when are you coming home?" he asked and Mac looked slightly surprised finding out it was Ruthie. Martin heard her sigh before she answered.

"I don't know. God Martin everything is so screwed up, I messed up, I didn't do what I should have and now I don't know how to fix it" she said and he could hear her crying which broke his heart.

"Do you want me to come to Simon's?" he asked.

"Please" she asked softly.

"Ok I'll be there in a couple hours" he replied.

"Thank you" she said.

"Not necessary, I'll see you soon, bye" he replied.

"Bye" she said and they hung up.

Martin hung up and looked at Mac. "Sorry but I have to go. That was Ruthie and she sounds so upset and she wants me to go up and see her at Simons" he said.

"No problem, call me later let me know how it goes" Mac said, he nodded and left.

-

Ruthie sighed as she hung up the phone with Martin. All the sudden she was very nervous. How was he going to react to this news? Would he be angry with her? Would he support her in her decision to keep her daughters? Would he offer to help or would he walk away? These were all questions she'd had for a while and would soon have answers for. She just hoped that they were answers she'd like. But either way she knew it was time she got it over with.

Ruthie knew it might hurt her family that she told Martin before she told them about what was going on. However in all honesty she was more afraid of how he would react then how they would react. Martin had quickly become one of the most important people in her life over the last few years. He'd been a great friend and a secret love for almost three years now.

Sometimes she shook her head at herself. She couldn't believe she'd pulled a Mary and Lucy falling in love with their house guest. But she couldn't help it. She was in love with Martin, it wasn't just strong feelings, and it was love. She had figured that out after being at Simon's for two days. She missed Martin so much it hurt sometimes. She missed his smile and his gray blue eyes. She missed the feelings she got when she was close to him: a flutter in her stomach when he smiled at her, the way her heart skipped a beat when he'd hold her hand and mostly she missed the way she felt so safe when he was there, knowing he'd never let her get hurt.

She knew that there was a possibility that in just a few hours she could lose all of that. That scared her more then anything. She needed him to be there for her. She needed him to tell her that everything would be ok. Because she knew if he said it that it was true and she'd be able to believe it. She tried to believe Simon when he said it, but a part of her still doubted it.

-2 hours later-

Ruthie sat on Simon's couch flipping through TV stations. She was more nervous then ever at this moment. Martin would be there any minute and everything would be revealed to him. What he did with the information would be completely up to him. She heard a knock the door and quickly switched off the TV and stood up from the couch.

"Who is it!" she called nearing the door.

"Martin!" Was his reply, through the door. She took a deep breath and unlocked the two dead bolts and chain then placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. "Hi" she said softly seeing Martin on the other side. He was dressed casually in dark blue jeans and light blue sweater shirt. The blue in his shirt set off the blue in his eyes.

"Hey" Martin replied with a smile, so glad to finally see her again. However his smile soon turned to shock when he took a better look at her. She was still as beautiful as ever but she was pregnant! "Your…" he started then stopped as she simply nodded.

-

**Important: **Everyone please go check out my new message board! It's completely free! It's not much now but it's WIP. I hope that all my fellow Marthie fans will join! The link is in my profile under links.

-

**Shout outs: **

**Bluebaby3296- **Hey thanks for the review, and PM. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!

**LLTogetherForever- **Martin knows, thanks for the review!

**anonamous reader- **Thanks for the reviews! I think the added drama of twins will be a great addition to the story so I'm glad people like it! I love the names you suggested, my sister's name is Cara only she spells it with a 'K'. I also love the idea of a sequel; I'll see how this one goes then go from there! As for the flame, I did take some of what she said into account, because she was right, but I ignored some other things. It's just one person's opinion and I know not everyone will like my story, what matters, is that so many people do! Sorry this update took so long, thanks for the reviews and keep reading I love your feed back!

**PhoenixWeasley- **Lol that seems to be everyone's reaction thanks for the review!

**Candi- **Well it was a good idea! Sorry this update took so long, hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the review!

**Britt- **Hey Britt, miss you lots sweets, thanks for the email. I hope to really talk to you soon! Thanks for the review, your opinion means a lot to me! Love you sis!

**DarkAngel814- **This story will be centered a lot around the babies and Martin/Ruthie but I will also put in a lot about what happened to her and how she will deal with it now that everyone is finding out and stuff. I promise there will be more about it in coming chapters! Thanks for the review!

**Kat- **Thanks sissy! It was great finally talking to you today! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Shelby- **I have AIM, it's Angel9573. I'd appreciate your help because I did kind of get writers block in this last chapter but I think I have the ball rolling again but if not I will defiantly ask for your help. Your welcome, all suggestions are welcome! Thanks for the review!

**MeiLei378­-** Thanks glad you enjoyed it! Yeah I agree with the extra baby thing. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**forgetMEalways- **I don't think I could ever give up my own child, so that's why I won't write a story where someone gives up theirs. Thanks for the review!

**X3SiDEKiCKx3- **Well Ruthie knew soon enough to have an abortion but she wants to keep her babies. I don't think I would either, but it's good drama and writing material. Thanks for the review!

**Kay- **He will! Thanks for the review!

**Elizabethlessard- **I'm sorry you think that my story is going down hill. But I did take some of your suggestions to heart and will try and work on them. Thanks for the review.

-

**AN2- **OK so there is chapter seven, chapter eight will be out as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	8. I Promise

**AN- **Hey everyone here is chapter Eight, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Eight- **_I promise_

"_Hey" Martin replied with a smile, so glad to finally see her again. However his smile soon turned to shock when he took a better look at her. She was still as beautiful as ever but she was pregnant! "Your…" he started then stopped as she simply nodded._

"Yeah, four and a ½ months" She answered his unasked question, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Who's the father?" he asked confused, she let out a deep breath and took a step back opening the door wide and motioning him to enter, so he did. She closed the door and locked it behind him. She walked over to the couch and sat down and Martin joined her. Ruthie was hit with the sense of dejaw vu, as they sat in almost the same way her and Simon had, only she was sitting Indian style this time.

They both sat there in silence for a few moments. Ruthie decided he wasn't saying anything so she might as well take the plunge and get it over with. "Coach Madison" she answered his earlier question. Martin was shocked by the answer. Ruthie was pregnant with Coach Madison's baby? There was no way she'd ever sleep with him willingly, right? This could only mean one thing… "He raped me" she said just as the thought entered his head.

"When? How? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked shock and also anger very evident in his voice. Ruthie wasn't quiet sure if it was her or Coach Madison his anger was directed at but it was probably both. She sighed and looked at her hands that rested on her stomach; they did that a lot with out her realizing it.

"In September when I staid after to take a test. I ran into him in the hall, which was completely empty. We shared a few heated words; he grabbed me and took me into an empty class room. He threw me down, I hit my head and everything started to fade. I woke up a while later very sore and wearing no clothes. He was still there, watching me. He told me that if I kept my mouth shut that he wouldn't have a reason to shut me up. It doesn't take a genius to understand what he meant. So I did, I was too scared of him to not believe him. Then two months later I found out I was pregnant. I found out the night before mom found me throwing up in the bathroom, what everyone thought was a bug was morning sickness" she explained, he nodded.

Martin was in too much shock to really say anything. Right now all he really wanted to do was run out of the apartment, track down the jerk and kill him. But he couldn't because Ruthie needed him and she probably wouldn't be too thrilled if he did that. His mind was swarming with questions he wasn't sure which to ask first. Ruthie had been raped. She was having a baby. She kept it a secret to protect herself. Did Coach Madison know about the baby? Did she run to keep it a secret from him? Is that why Simon was letting her stay with him for so long, to keep the baby a secret?

"Does he know?" he finally asked. Ruthie took a deep breath and nodded as she lifted one hand and raked it through her hair making the curls bounce, then allowing it to drop into her lap.

"Yeah, he put it together after I passed out in gym class. He confronted me that day that you, Simon, Matt and Kevin picked me up from school, remember that?" she asked.

"Is that why you were crying?" he asked back, she nodded simply.

"Yeah. He pulled me into his office and told me that he knew about the baby. I bagged him not to hurt it and he told me he wouldn't, again if I kept my mouth shut" she answered.

"So you kept it a secret to protect the baby?" he asked, she nodded. "Why did you run away?" he asked she let out a deep breath as she looked up at him.

"There were so many reasons, where should I start? Coach Madison was stocking me, he was every where I turned and I couldn't take it anymore. I was almost exactly four months along by then and it was no longer an easy thing to hide. I was worried about what everyone would think of me. I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I didn't want to have to look them in the eye and tell them that their youngest daughter, the smartest in her class the one they thought they wouldn't have to worry about, is pregnant and dropping out of school. However I was the most worried about how you would look at me if you found out, I was afraid of losing you" she answered honestly and let out a breath that it was out there. She hadn't told him her feelings for him but she had told him he had a huge impact on her life. She couldn't really bare to look at him so instead she adverted her eyes to her lap once again.

Martin was shocked again by this statement. She was worried of losing him? How could she think that he would stop being there for her just when she needed him most? He turned slightly so he was facing her more and scooted a little closer. He placed a gentle hand on hers that rested in her lap then used his other hand to gently cup her chin and direct her head up so she was looking at him.

Ruthie felt her heart race once again as Martin grabbed a hold of her hand. However it wasn't just from his touch. She was scared of what he was going to say. As her eyes met his he gave her a gentle smile. He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Nothing and I do mean nothing could ever change how I feel about you Ruthie. You're not going to lose me, I promise" he assured gently but sternly so she wouldn't at all second guess he meant what he said, she simply nodded. Ruthie was glad to hear that Martin still wanted to be her friend however it was bitter sweet because she wanted to be more then friends. Martin pulled her into a hug which she returned.

Martin knew he should tell Ruthie how he felt. However he knew she had enough on her plate at the moment. So he'd wait and be there for her as a friend for now. Once she told her family and everything cooled down, he'd tell her.

-----

**Shout outs:**

**Troryrogan- **Thanks, I'm glad Martin knows too because now the ball is really rolling! Hope you enjoyed their talk!

**Absolute obsession- **LOL sorry I'm making you go crazy! There is Martin's reaction; I hope you're a little less crazy now. I'm glad you enjoyed the part about the picture! Thanks so much for the review, you're the best!

**Bluebaby- **Glad you thought it was worth the wait. I don't have any other Marthie/7th Heaven fics, just Gilmore Girls and GH. Also special thanks for being the one person that has joined my Message Board! I hope that more people will join soon; it's making me kind of sad that no one is joining. Anyways Thanks so much for the review!

**PhoenixWeasley- **You review, you get a shout out, that's the way it works. Yes I know finally, sorry it took a while! Thanks for the review!

**Wolfygirl88- **I couldn't have Martin blow up at her, I thought about it but decided against it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Kay- **I like Sandy and Simon together too and it works out well in this story! I honestly don't like Rose much. I think everyone is glad Martin knows, lol, so am I! I think Simon is acting the way he would on the show, at least partially, because he has always been really close to Ruthie. They kind of remind me of me and my brother. Thanks for the review!

**Kat- **I know college is busy, no problem. Glad you love my story. Thanks for the review! Love you sis!

**Britt- **I hope you enjoyed their talk!Its great talking to you too Issy! I hope that things are going better for you. Love you lots thanks for the review and ttys!

**A1fastpitch- **I'm glad you think it's one of the best you've read! That means I'm doing a good job and I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the review!

**MeiLei378- **I'm glad you think my story is getting better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have 9 sisters: Crystal, Kara, Vinessa, Kat, Britt, Sammie, Kalee, Kristen and Mia. However I only have three real sisters, the others are all just very close friends, so close that we're more sisters then we are friends. Thanks for the review!

**Darkangel814- **Her parents didn't notice because she wore baggy clothes and covered it up. Other wise they would have. Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**WitchHazel5- **Lol that's exactly what I'm thinking actually! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Elizabeth- **I'm glad that you think I could do better, and I'm trying. I usually write at night when I'm tiered so it's not exactly my best work and this chapter might seem a bit loopy cause I was in the hospital this morning and still a little out of it. I have more plans for the story, but I'm not planning on her having any more kids, at least not right now, maybe when I do a sequel and the twins are older and so is she. Thanks for the review!

-

**AN2- **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As I told Elizabeth I was in the hospital this morning and I still have some medicine in my system so it might seem a little odd, so I hope you all like it.


	9. Dinner and Phone calls

-1**An- **I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this story! In fact so many people enjoy it I made it to 100 reviews, yay!! I changed it so that Ruthie called Martin on Thursday not Wednesday, just so you know. Also I FINALLY got my laptop back from the Sony so it is up and running again and chapters will becoming sooner! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter Nine- **_Dinner and Phone calls_

"So do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Martin asked curiously as him and Ruthie sat on the couch. It had been about fifteen minutes since they'd last spoken a word and he had to break the silence.

"Actually they're girls, twins" she answered.

"Twins?" he asked shocked, she nodded.

"Yeah, that seems to be everyone's reaction. When the doctor told me yesterday I was so shocked I couldn't talk for like 1/2 an hour" she stated.

"I can see that" he stated with a small nod.

"I'm so scared Martin. One baby I might be able to handle but two? I don't think I can handle that. I remember when Sam and David were born and it seemed like one of them was always crying, when one stopped the other would start. Plus there is school. I don't know how that is going to work. I don't even know how I am going to tell my parents I'm pregnant" she stated.

"You won't be handling it alone, you have: me, Simon, Sandy and-once you tell them-the rest of your family. As for telling your family, just explain it to them like you did to me and everything will be fine" he assured, she smiled a little.

"Thanks" she said, he nodded.

"So when are you planning to tell them?" He inquired.

"I don't know. I guess the sooner the better. Probably this weekend" she answered.

"Why not go back tonight?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No, I can't go with out Simon and Sandy. They have supported me so much and I can't do it with out them" she stated.

"I understand. Where are they by the way, shouldn't they be back from classes by now?" he asked curiously.

"It's their five month anniversary so they are out celebrating" she answered simply.

"They left you here alone?" Martin asked shocked.

"Martin I'm a big girl. Besides I keep the doors locked, the window drapes closed and I have the phone by me at all times" she explained, he nodded.

"I still can't believe after what happened that Simon would leave you here alone at night" he stated, she shrugged.

"Coach Madison doesn't know I'm here, I'm perfectly fine" she answered.

"Well I think I'll stay until they get back anyway" he said.

"Martin no, it could be ten or eleven before they get back, then it's a two hour drive for you to get home" she stated.

"Well maybe if it's all right with Simon I'll crash here for the night. I can miss a class in the morning" he answered.

"And how do you plan to explain you disappearing all night to my parents?" she asked curiously.

"I'll tell them I'm at Mac's, he'll cover because he knows I came to see you" he said.

"Martin" she said with a sigh.

"Ruthie, I'm staying get used to it" he stated, she sighed again.

"Fine, if it's all right with Simon. So are you…" she trailed off as the phone rang. She picked it up off the table and looked at the LCD before turning it on. "Hello" she greeted.

"_Ruthie hi it's mom" Annie's voice greeted._

"Hey mom, Simon's not here right now him and Sandy went out" she greeted.

"_OK. How are you?" Annie asked and Ruthie could hear the concern in her voice._

"I'm doing better" she answered giving a small smile to Martin who returned it. "Actually I was just thinking I might come home this weekend, is that all right?" Ruthie asked.

"_Ruthie you don't need permission to come home. We'll be thrilled to have you back honey" Annie said sounding happy and relieved._

"Good. So I guess I'll see you Saturday" Ruthie stated.

"_OK, Saturday it is, see you then honey" Annie replied._

"OK well I have stuff to do, packing and such. I should go" Ruthie said.

"_OK bye honey, I love you" Annie said._

"I love you too mom, bye" Ruthie said then hung up with a sigh.

"You cut that short" Martin said.

"Yeah well I can't stand to lie to them, it's so hard, so I try to talk to them as little as possible. As you may have noticed" she replied, he nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed" he said.

"So you want dinner?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered, she pushed herself off the couch and headed to the kitchen he closely followed. She opened the freezer and looked through it.

"OK we have Supreme and Four Cheese Pizza's, Taquitos and Burritos" she said then went over to the cupboard. "Or we have Sour Cream and Chive, Butter and Garlic, Or Herb Pasta Roni" she stated.

"How about Herb" he answered, she nodded and got the box out. She went around the kitchen getting out the few ingredients and utensils she'd need.

"Is it ok for you to be cooking?" he asked, she laughed.

"Stop being so protective, I'm fine. I've been helping my mom in the kitchen since I was 6. I know what I'm doing. I would make something more complex but I'm starving and don't feel like making a big meal" she answered as she waited for the water, milk and butter mix to boil.

"OK" he said as he leaned against the counter. Martin smiled softly to himself as he watched Ruthie walked around the small kitchen. She looked beautiful, she was glowing.

Ruthie felt Martin's eyes on her but for some reason it didn't bother her. Usually when someone was watching her, even Simon or Sandy it annoyed her. But not Martin, it kind of made her feel safe. After adding the pasta and seasoning to the now boiling liquid on the stove and setting the time she turned from the stove going to the fridge to get drink and turned to Martin to see him staring right back.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered with a small nod.

"OK, we have: Milk, Cranberry, Orange and Apple Juice, Coke, Tea and of course water" she stated.

"Tea" he answered, she nodded and got out the tea pitcher and then grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them each with the brownish liquid before returning the container to the fridge. She then picked up the two glasses and walked over to Martin handing one to him, which he took their fingers brushing softly as he did so. She looked up at him and their eyes locked and he gave her a gentle smile, however the moment was broken as the timer went off. She sighed and walked over to the stove taking the pan off the heated burner and turned off it and the timer.

"Five minutes and it will be ready, can you set the table?" she asked motioning to a cabinet that held the dishes.

"Sure" he answered. He quickly grabbed two plates, forks, napkins and place mats then went over to the table to set them. Ruthie grabbed a bag of salad mix and a bottle of dressing from the fridge and set them on the table as well. She then went back over to the stove to get the pasta. Once the table was all set they sat down across from each other and served themselves and enjoyed a quiet meal.

Martin was cleaning up the plates when the phone rang. Ruthie stood from the couch where Martin had ordered her after dinner insisting he'd clean up. She picked up the phone from the charger and looked at the number before turning it on and putting it to her ear.

"Hey Simon" she greeted simply.

"Hey Ruthie, how is it going there?" he asked.

"We're fine, just finished dinner. I um…I called Martin and he's here with me" Ruthie stated.

"Really? Why?" Simon asked.

"I had to tell him Simon. He's my best friend besides you of course and I thought he should know before anyone else does" she answered.

"OK, so he's there now? How late is he staying?" he asked.

"Well he was going to ask you if he could crash on the couch because he refuses to leave me here by myself" Ruthie said with a hint of annoyance as she looked at Martin.

"Well tell him that's fine and I'm glad he's there since you kicked me out" he stated.

"I did not kick you out. It's your anniversary and you deserve to spend it together, alone. Did that make since?" she asked.

"Yes, but our anniversary isn't as important as you, you shouldn't be alone right now at least not anymore then you have to be" he said.

"Simon, if you were around all the time you'd drive me up the wall. I'm fine spending time by myself. Now get back to your date and Martin and I will see you later" she stated.

"All right bye Ruthie, love you" he said.

"Love you too, bye" she said and hung up as Martin turned from putting the last dish away. "You can stay" she stated.

"Good" he replied with a small smile.

----

**Shout outs- **

**Troryrogan- **I love him too! Thanks for the review!

**A1Fastpitch- **Thanks! I will and hope you continue to like reading it.

**Coral Candy- **Welcome new reader! I don't really like Sandy but I HATE Rose, the fact that we share a name just makes it worse(my middle name is Rose) so I figured Sandy was better to put in. I agree it might be a bit out of character for the elder Camden's to let her stay away, but they trust Simon, so it's not so bad, I hope. I had to do it to make it work right. I'm glad you think I am handling the subject well, it was a personal experience with my family, not me, but a close family member, so I have a bit of insight into it. It will defiantly be hard for Ruthie to tell everyone, that's why she's going 1 by 1. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. I'm doing fine, hope you are too. Thanks so much for the review!!

**PhoenixWeasly- **Glad you think it was sweet, that was my intention. Thanks for the review!

**Bluebaby3296- **I'm sorry you didn't get the email, I didn't get some of my review emails either, it must be broken or something. Glad you loved it! Thanks for the review!

**MeiLei378- **That's exactly what we call each other 'Sisters of the heart'. I promise they will get together soon enough! I'm glad you really liked the chapter. The reason I was in the hospital is because I had a bug bite on my cheek and it go inflamed and I woke up with my eye swollen shut, it really sucked, but it's better now. Thanks for the review!

**Kay- **She will talk to her other family members in either the next chapter or the one after. I'm glad you liked the M/R convo. Thanks for the review!

**Wolfygirl88- **Thanks! J

**Britt- **Hey sis! I know your life is hectic right now, but I hope you write me soon, I hate bing out of the loop (pouts) lol. They will soon, I promise, you should know nothing is that easy when it comes to my stories. I love them too. Thanks so much for the review! X's and O's.

**WitchHazel5- **I know he is on the show but in this fic Martin and Sandy never happened. Thanks for the review!

**X3SiDEKiCKsx3- **I think you might be reading my mind, scary, lol. Thanks for the review and suggestion!

**Darkangel814- **You're welcome, I kind of already did, but I will try to explain it more clearly. Thanks for the review!

**Absolute Obsession- **Lol, I had the same kind of week so no apologies. I'm glad you liked Martin treated Ruthie. Her parents reaction are in next chapter, or the one after. Thanks for the review!

**Jesse McCartneys girlfriend- **OMG you are my 100th review on this fic, yay! Lol ok now that's out of my system…He will tell her soon, promise. Thanks so much for the review!!

---

**AN2- **Wow, six pages with Shout outs, that's the longest chapter yet! Hope you all enjoyed, please review!!


	10. Thoughts

-1**AN- **OK so I know this update took a while, sorry. Hope you enjoy it!

**-----**

**Chapter Ten- **_Thoughts_

-Saturday-

Simon, Sandy, Martin and Ruthie were all in Martin's car headed back to Glen oak. Ruthie wanted all of them to ride together so they worked it out that Simon would drive Martin's car back with all of them then Simon and Sandy would take a bus home, which Ruthie would pay for, despite Simon and Sandy's insistence she didn't have to.

Ruthie let out a breath as they passed the sign reading 'Welcome to Glen oak'. "You all right?" Martin asked softly from beside her.

"Nervous, but fine" she answered with a small nod and smile in his direction.

"Ruthie do you want wait in Martin's apartment with him while I tell them?" Simon asked, trying to think of the best way to put as little stress on her as possible.

"No they should hear it from me, but if I get up and leave that's where you'll find me" Ruthie answered.

"We're here" Simon said pulling up to the house.

"Thanks Mr. State the Obvious" Sandy smirked trying to lighten the mood slightly. The four all got out of the car and headed toward the house, leaving Ruthie's bags to grab later. Ruthie was currently dressed in Maternity jeans, green scoop neck sweater that hugged her just right, tennis shoes and jean jacket. Her hair was let down and in it's natural waves, she wore no makeup. The outfit showed off her growing stomach, which to her seemed to get bigger every day. Martin wore the same jeans he had before and a blue shirt he'd borrowed from Simon. Simon was in jeans and black t-shirt. Sandy was dressed in jeans, red v-neck sweater and black boots.

"Ready?" Simon asked as they reached the front door.

"Yep" Ruthie answered and Simon opened the front door motioning Ruthie to enter which she did Sandy, Martin and Simon followed.

"Hello, anyone here!" Ruthie called as she hung up her jacket. Hurried feet were heard then her mom, dad, Lucy, Kevin, Matt and Sara all came from the kitchen. It was just after noon so they were either making or cleaning up lunch she assumed. Ruthie was shocked to see Matt and Sara but also not at the same time.

"Ruthie your back!" Lucy cheered happily rushing to hug her sister which Ruthie returned but when they pulled away the shock was written on Lucy's face as well as the others.

"Why don't we all go sit down so Ruthie can explain, before you three go off the handle" Simon said, giving a pointed to look to his dad and two brothers, they all nodded and headed to the living room. Ruthie, Martin, Simon and Sandy all sat down on the love seat, Matt, Sara, Lucy and Kevin took the couch and Eric sat in the chair with Annie on the arm of it.

"OK Ruthie, explain this. Who's the father?" Lucy asked, Ruthie sighed.

"Coach Madison" she answered.

"Your gym teacher?" Matt asked, she nodded.

"Yeah he uh, he raped me" she answered.

"Why didn't you say something?" Kevin asked.

"Because I couldn't" she answered with a sigh as she looked back at her stomach.

"He threatened her" Martin supplied wrapping his arm around Ruthie.

"OK just start at the beginning, when did this all happen?" Eric asked.

"Ok but don't interrupt" she stated, they all nodded so she took a deep breath before starting the story for the third time.

-20 minutes later-

The Camden home was probably the quietest it had ever been. Ruthie swore if someone dropped a pen on the third floor she'd be able to hear it. She had finished her explanation nearly ten minutes ago and everyone, aside from Sandy, Simon and Martin of course, were shocked into silence. She had to fight the urge to jump up and run out of the room just because the silence was driving her crazy. At this point she wouldn't mind if they yelled, at least it would be something.

Eric couldn't believe this had happened. Ruthie was the nicest girl, she was a bit sneaky at times but she didn't deserve this. How had he not seen how badly she had been hurting. Sure he had seen her change, but he never would have thought it was this bad. He had always been so good at telling when people needed help, and the one time it really mattered, he had failed to see it. Ruthie, his youngest daughter, had been raped, stocked, abused and threatened by her teacher. Now she was pregnant, with twins no less. How could this be happening?

Annie was having near the same thoughts as her husband. Why Ruthie? She didn't deserve this. How had she not seen it, she was her mother, it was her job to know when her children needed her and she had missed all the signs. Yes she noticed Ruthie change but she didn't think it was something like this. With Mary she knew, she had felt it when Coach Cooper had tried something on her and he hadn't even raped her, how had she not felt this, how did she not noticed the huge change in Ruthie. Now that she looked at her, she saw it. Ruthie's eyes had lost some of their spark, she wasn't happy and carefree like she once had been. Of course that probably partly had to do with the fact that she was having two babies, that was scary enough with out it being a situation like this. She couldn't imagine what Ruthie was going through. How could something like this be happening?

Matt was angry with himself. He had been right there when Coach Madison approached Ruthie after school. He hadn't liked the way Coach Madison looked at her, or how Ruthie seemed to slightly cower away from him. Yet when she said it was nothing, he hadn't pushed it, he should have. He should of seen that she needed him, she needed all of them. She had been going through a living hell the last five months and they were all oblivious. This shouldn't be happening, not to Ruthie, not to there family, they didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve this. He wanted to kill Coach Madison for doing this, if he ever saw him he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his temper in control. Coach Madison better hope the cops found him before he did.

Lucy couldn't believe this was happening. She had thought it was bad when Coach Cooper tried to seduce Mary but this was **way **worse then that. How had she not seen it? She stood up in church every Sunday and she saw Coach Madison in the crowd, he seemed normal. Of course she had seen him steal glances at Ruthie a little more then he should have. Why hadn't she suspected something was up? Ruthie hadn't asked her to take her to the drug store the last few months for tampons, that should have been a tip off too but she just figured she was going alone. Now she wished she would have asked about it. Ruthie didn't deserve this. How was she going to juggle not just one but two babies and school? She knew she'd be there for her sister 100 percent the next several years, she'd need all the support she could get. She wasn't sure if this would bring the family closer together like with Simon's accident or further apart like Mary's mistakes, she hopped it wasn't the latter, Ruthie really needed all of them right now.

Kevin along with others was also in shock and disbelieve. He was a cop, he was trained to notice certain things, how had he not seen this? He knew something was off with Coach Madison and the way he always seemed to be wherever Ruthie was but he never would have thought this. He hoped that Sgt. Michaels found Coach Madison before he did because he wouldn't be able to keep his temper in check and might just lose his job for trying to kill the guy.

Sara also along with others was shocked. Her and Ruthie had always had a bond despite being so far apart in age and geography. Ruthie was the only one who knew her and Matt's secret. Ruthie seemed to always be the one keeping secrets so it wasn't much of a surprise to her that she'd been able to hide this. What shocked her was that it had happened at all. How could someone be so cruel and twisted? Ruthie was one of the nicest people Sara had ever met, she didn't deserve this.

---

**AN2: **OK so I know that's a weird place to end it, sorry!

**IMPORTANT: Does anyone know what College Martin goes to on 7th Heaven? If you do please tell me in your review!**

**----**

**Shout Outs:**

**Bluebaby3296, forgetMealways, Troryrogan- **Thanks!

**absolute Obsession- **Sorry this chappy took a while, I had two ways I could have gone from the end of the last chapter, took me a while to decide on which one to use. I will still use the idea you commented on, just not yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What is your SN on AIM? Everyone here is good, what about you? Also Happy thanksgiving to you too, very late I know.

**Axelbabe- **Someone else told me about how hard they know this story would be to write and that I'm doing it so well so I'll tell you the same thing. I'm glad you think I am handling the subject well, it was a personal experience with my family, not me, but a close family member, so I have a bit of insight into it. Thanks so much for the review!

**PSwayer29- **Thanks. It's hard a subject(Read above) but I'm glad every one thinks I'm writing it well. I'm glad you think I am doing all the characters justice cause I truthfully haven't watched in a while so it's a little harder. M/R will get together soon enough, promise! Thanks for the review!

**A1Fastpitch- **Thanks for the review, sorry the update took a while!

**Kay- **I was originally not going to include Matt in this chapter but since you brought him up I figured I would. I hope that all their thoughts were well written and detailed enough. Glad you liked the way I made Martin and Ruthie interact, they are so fun to write! Thanks for the review!

**Brettsgirl1218- **I felt that way when I first started reading ff and still do, five years later lol! 7th heaven is one of my top favorite shows but my most favorite is Gilmore Girls. Thanks for the review!

**Duchess4ever- **I love them too! Thanks for the review, glad you love my fic!

**Darkangel814- **Sorry I'm driving you crazy, hope this update helped. As always thanks for the review!

**OneTreeHillGirl- **Welcome new reader. Wow I'm glad you love my story so much that you'd read it for 2 straight hours! I've read a few fics like that and I'm glad someone likes mine that much. Sorry this update took me a little while. He will go to jail I promise! I love the names, I will consider them! Thanks for the review!

**Candi- **Glad your still loving it! Thanks for the review!

**MeiLei378- **I hope you liked everyone's thoughts about what happened. Thanks for your comment, it is very hard and it was just rape but still very hard to deal with. Thanks so much for the review!

**Keshiakuehl- **I would make it a real book but I don't own the characters. However I do hope to be an author some day so I might write something similar. Thanks for the review!


	11. Placing Blame

-1**AN- **Hey everyone sorry this update took me a while! My life has been crazy hectic the last month or so. The worst was yesterday when my family had to put down our Collie, Jesse, who was 13 years old, we've had her since I was five and she was my best friend growing up, I really miss her. So I decided to distract myself by writing updates for all my fics. I hope you enjoy.

**Dedication- **Jesse Allen, gone but not forgotten.

**Chapter eleven- **_Placing Blame_

"How can this be happening?" Lucy finally voiced what everyone was thinking but no one answered, no one had an answer.

"How are you sweetie?" Annie asked her youngest daughter.

"One day at a time I guess. I'll be better once the jerk's in jail" Ruthie answered.

"He will be, I can promise you that" Kevin stated firmly.

"Ruthie I'm sorry I should have noticed something was wrong, I saw the way Coach Madison looked at you in church and I should have said something" Lucy apologized.

"Lucy this wasn't your fault, any of yours, none of you even met him until after the rape. Besides I hid it, I didn't want you to notice and when you brought up how I changed I changed the subject or excused it away. I should have said something when I first met him, I knew something was off but I didn't say anything. I ignored my instincts and I shouldn't have" she stated.

"This wasn't your fault" Martin stated she sighed and looked at him.

"Isn't it? I knew the moment I met him something was wrong with him. I noticed how he looked at me in class, how he always seemed to be around me watching me but I didn't say anything. Then after the rape I still kept quiet? I protected him and I allowed myself to become a victim of his threats. If I had said something maybe I wouldn't be pregnant right now, he'd already be in jail and I wouldn't have ran away" she stated. Eric stood up from the chair and walked over to the coffee table sitting down on it, right in front of his youngest daughter.

"Ruthie" he said and she looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "This was not your fault. You didn't want to over react just because of a feeling, you had no idea Coach Madison was capable of this. After he raped you, you were scared so you did what he said to protect yourself, then your babies. This was in no way your fault, it was all him" he stated she nodded slowly but he could see she was still far from letting go of her belief it was her fault. Slowly he pulled his baby into his arms and she went crying into his shoulder as she clung to him.

"I'm sorry daddy" she said softly.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault" he stated running his hands through her hair. Annie stood up and knelt by her husband rubbing her daughters back. Sandy and Martin both moved and then Eric, Ruthie and Annie moved to the love seat, Ruthie sitting ½ way on both her parents laps as she continued to cry. Matt and Lucy both stood up and walked over to the coffee table sitting down in front of their little sister both of them attempting to comfort her with soft strokes or soothing words. Soon Ruthie had cried herself to sleep.

"I'll take her upstairs" Matt said and gently picked Ruthie up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

_-_

"Do you guys still have the old baby monitors?" Simon asked his mom.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Well Ruthie has night mares and if we're all down here we won't hear her until she wakes up screaming at the top of her lungs. The doctor said that the nightmares are putting a lot of stress on the babies so we try to wake her up if we notice she's having them before they get too bad" Simon answered.

"We?" Eric asked.

"I sleep in Ruthie's room" Sandy answered, they all nodded simply.

"I'll go get the monitors out of the basement" Annie said standing up she left the room. About ten minutes later she came back with Matt and she was holding one of the monitors in her hand and set it on the table. "I put the other one up on her night table" she informed, they all nodded as everyone returned to their original seats.

"I'm going to call Captain Michaels" Kevin said taking out his cell phone he dialed a number quickly then put it to his ear. He shared a few quick words with his boss then hung up.

"He's on his way over" He informed, they nodded.

"He knows Ruthie is asleep right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. He said he can get most of the information from us. Then he'll wait until Ruthie wakes up and ask her to fill any gaps, date and time, stuff like that" he answered, they nodded.

-45 minutes later-

Captain Michaels had shown up and they had told him about what had happened the best they could. They were now waiting for Ruthie to wake up. Suddenly the silence of the living room was broken by the sound of Ruthie whimper. Simon, Sandy and Martin looked at each other instantly knowing Ruthie was having a night mare they all three quickly stood and headed upstairs, the others quickly followed.

-R.R-

Simon, Sandy and Martin entered Ruthie room and saw her moving around on her bed as if trying to push something away, her face was contorted in fear and she was even crying. Simon sat down beside her and gently touched her shoulder. Ruthie gasped and bolted into a upright position as she grabbed her stomach with one hand and Simon with the other.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked worriedly, she sighed bring her head to her hands and taking several deep breaths. "Ruthie?" he asked after a minute she moved her hands and swiped her cheeks wiping away the few tears that had managed to fall. "You ok?" he asked gently once again.

"Yeah, just a bad dream" she answered simply.

"Your stomach doesn't hurt?" he asked.

"The babies are fine" she assured he nodded, she then spotted everyone else standing near the door. Except Martin who now sat on her other side and Sandy who stood by Simon. "You can come in you know, I don't bite" she stated, they all walked further in.

"You ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I'm fine, the babies are fine, we're all three fine" Ruthie answered.

"Good" Sara said.

"Do you want to talk about the dream, it might help" Lucy suggested. Ruthie shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later" she answered, they all nodded.

"OK" Lucy assured. Ruthie then saw Captain Michaels.

"Captain Michaels" she greeted with a small smile.

"Hi Ruthie. Your family filled me in on what happened but I need to ask you a few questions" he said, she nodded.

"OK" she replied simply as she moved to get comfortable on the bed, Captain Michael's sat on the other bed across from her with note pad in hand. In the next thirty minutes they went over all the details that he needed.

"OK do you have any physical proof, besides the babies, of what he did?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ruthie answered with a small nod before getting out of bed. They all watched as she climbed off the foot of her bed and knelt by the chest that sat in front of it. She opened it and pulled out a few blankets and then she gently took of the necklace that was around her neck off. She used the key on the chain to unlock something in side the chest and pulled out a plastic bag and then closed everything again. She walked over to Captain Michaels and handed him the bag. "It's the clothes I was wearing that day, they haven't been washed. I was going to throw them away but I figured if I ever did end up turning him in they might come in handy, believe me there is plenty of…stuff on them" she stated.

"Thank you and that was very smart" he stated she nodded simply before sitting back down on the bed. "OK so here is where we're going to go from here. I am going to take this down to the station and work on the warrant for his arrest. Until he's caught I'm going to have the house under surveillance, as well as a armed cop following you. I do not want you to go anywhere alone, if he finds out you've turned him in before we can catch him you'll be in a lot of danger" He stated.

"OK, I won't go anywhere alone" Ruthie assured.

"OK. I will do my best to keep this quiet but once he's arrested it's bound to catch wind. I can guarantee you will have a lot of news crews outside and people calling to talk with you. I will do my best to control that too. Someone will also need to contact the school Principle and make sure she's informed because the media will go after her as well" He stated. Ruthie, as well as everyone else, nodded. "OK I'm going to go make that call for the patrol car then I'm going to go. Call if you need anything" he stated.

"I will" she assured with a smile. He then said his goodbyes to the others and left.

-----

**Shout Outs:**

**Troryrogan- **Thanks!

**X3SiDEKiCKsx3- **I know reading everyone's thoughts probably took some time just like writing them did. However that was mainly just filler because at the time I couldn't think about what else to write. I am glad you still liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Bluebaby3296- **Yep I did, sorry it took a while. Thanks for the review!

**PhoenixWeasley- **Thanks!

**Coral Candy- **I am glad you liked reading everyone's thoughts and the way I wrote them. No worries about not reviewing the last chapter I understand school work. Thanks for the review!

**Brettsgirl1218- **Thanks, I will!

**Darkangel814- **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Writing everyone's thoughts took me a while so I'm glad people liked reading them. Thanks for the review!

**Bbwholly1981- **I'm glad you like it so much. Sorry this update took a while. Thanks for the review!!

**Tracy- **Glad you love the update! The coach will probably return in the next chapter, if not the one after it for sure. He will defiantly get what he deserves. Thanks for the review!

**MeiLei378- **Ah thanks! If I do become a real author I will be sure to let you know what books are mine! However my mom thinks I'd be good at writing like scripts for TV shows and movies. I am glad you love my story so much, sorry the update took a while. Thanks for the review!

**Ang5632- **I don't think you have, but that's ok, better late then never! I am glad you are loving this story! Thanks for the review!

**Chickadeedee- **Welcome new reader. I am glad you are enjoying this story! Thanks for the review!

**Me- **Sorry the update took a while. Thanks for the review!

**PriscillaN- **Glad you love it so much! I don't mind you not reviewing for the other chapters, just glad you did this one. I know how that goes with new stories you just want to keep going and then when you can't it's aggravating. Sorry this update took a little while! Thanks for the review!

**Hug-me- **I am glad you think it's wonderful! All my fics have twists, it's just the way I write. I don't like stories that are always happy or perfect and predictable, because then they're boring to read and no fun to write. I'm glad you liked the way I wrote everyone thoughts and feelings. Thanks so much for the review!

**Crimson and Chrome 42- **Thanks for the review, sorry update took a while!

**RoryHuntzfanforever- **Thanks for the suggestions, I will consider them! Thanks for the review!

**Nicolette- **I know I hate when authors do that too. I am so sorry I haven't updated a lot recently but things have been crazy hectic for me lately. I promise to try not to be one of the authors that doesn't update for months on end! Thanks for the review!

**An2- **Wow I just spent an **hour **writing replies to reviews. But it's worth it because I write for you guys and I love the feedback and replying to it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	12. Friends and Citizens

**AN1- **Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took me so long. I hope my computer is fixed soon. Anyways it's been a long enough wait, on with the story!

**Chapter Twelve- **_Friends and Citizens_

An hour after Capt. Michaels left the Camden's gathered in the living room. Eric sat in the chair with Annie beside him on the ottoman. Matt, Sara, Lucy and Kevin all sat on the couch. Martin, Ruthie, Simon and Sandy all sat on the loveseat; Simon was perched on the arm.

Suddenly the silence that had loomed over the room was broken when the door bell rang. "I got it" Kevin said standing up he left the room. A minute later he returned with Mac.

"Dude what's going on, a cop just escorted me to the door" Mac asked Martin. Martin looked at Ruthie with questioning eyes and she nodded simply.

"I'll explain outside" he stated standing up and going to the back of the house with Mac following close behind.

"So what's going on?" Mac asked once the two got to the back porch.

"Well you know I went up to see Ruthie right" Martin stated, Mac nodded. "Well she told me why she ran away" Martin stated then explained to Mac what was going on.

"Is Ruthie ok?" Mac asked.

"She's scared" Martin answered.

"Is she staying in Glen Oak?" Mac asked.

"Yeah but she might be home from school a while longer, I'm not sure though" Martin answered, Mac nodded. "We should probably get in" Martin stated.

"Lets go" Mac replied and they headed inside.

-Later that night-

Capt. Michaels had called and informed them that they were holding a press conference at eight that night about the case. After all the citizens had a right to know what coach Madison was capable of, at least that's what the DA and mayor said. Captain Michaels had tried to hold it off for a little while but they were higher then him. So Cap. Michaels had agreed as long as they kept Ruthie and her family anonymous but never the less they all knew that some how it would get out.

Ruthie was worried because she knew that coach Madison would now know she'd turned him in. He'd also know in order to have any chance of beating the charges would be to get rid of her and the babies. Capt. Michaels, Kevin and the rest of her family had tried to reassure her but it didn't really work.

The Camden's all now gathered in the living room. Eric sat in the chair with Annie beside him on the ottoman. Matt, Sara, Lucy and Kevin all sat on the couch. Simon and Sandy were on the love seat. Ruthie, Martin, Mac, Sam and David all sat around the coffee table playing 'Go Fish'.

"Ruthie I'm going to start dinner, is there anything particular you'd like?" Her mom asked as she stood up.

"No mom, anything's fine" Ruthie answered with a small but obviously forced smile.

"Alright" She replied a bit of a dejected tone and went to leave, Ruthie sighed.

"But..." she started and Annie turned. "Pasta with your special sauce and garlic bread sounds good" she suggested.

"OK" Annie replied with a smile and went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to work on my sermon" Eric added the others nodded and he left the room.

"I'll help Annie in the kitchen" Sara said standing up and also leaving the room.

"I'll help too. Ruthie do you need anything, does anyone need anything?" Sandy asked.

"No thanks, I'm...fine" Ruthie answered the others shook their heads.

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked.

"Positive" Ruthie said.

"OK" Sandy stated before laving the room.

"Sam it's your turn" David stated.

"Four" Sam asked and Ruthie smiled.

"Go fish" she answered.

The night went on and dinner was done. They all sat around the table, Ruthie between Simon and Martin.

"So Ruthie when do you want to go back to school, I'm sure your teachers would be ok with you doing home schooling for a little while" Annie said cautiously.

"No I think I'll just go back on Monday" Ruthie answered.

"You don't have to go back that soon. Everyone would understand if you want to wait a while" Eric argued gently.

"I don't want to wait a while. The longer I wait to go back the harder it will be to go back. I need to go back now, while I still can. I know it will be hard but I have to eventually, it will be easier, I think, to go now" she answered.

"It's true that you shouldn't wait too long but you shouldn't rush yourself either. After a traumatic experience you need to give yourself time to deal with it, heal and adjust" Lucy stated.

"It's been five months since the rape. I went to that school every day Monday through Friday until two weeks ago" Ruthie replied.

"Ruthie when you told me what happened you said you couldn't stand to stay here another day and face him. I think part of that was facing the memories. You didn't deal with them, facing them now with everyone knowing will be harder then it was when you could pretend that it wasn't real" Simon said, she sighed.

"Which is why I need to face it now, get it over with" she stated but saw the unsure looks on their faces. "Ok look. How about I go on Monday and if at any time I want to come home I just call someone to come get me" Ruthie suggested.

"Ok honey, but if you change your mind and want to wait a few days, no one will hold it against you" Her mom said, Ruthie nodded simply.

They finished up dinner and Ruthie insisted on helping clean up. Then Sam, David and Savanna were sent upstairs to play while the adults and teens went back into the living room to wait for the press conference to start. Now Martin, Ruthie and Mac sat on the loveseat and Simon and Sandy sat on pillows on the floor.

"It's on" Mac stated and Matt, who held the remote, turned up the volume.

"_Citizens of Glen Oak it has come to the G.O.P.D and my attention earlier today that a tragic crime has taken place in one of our schools. A fifteen year old freshman at Glen Oak Community High School confessed today that the schools girls' gym teacher Coach Trent Madison has been verbally, mentally, physically, sexually harassing her for five months. It started on September Fifteenth when he drug her into an empty class room after school, hit her over the head encapsulating her and then went on to rape and beat her. Since that day he has been stalking her, threatening her and her families' lives if she were to say anything to her family or attempted to go to the police. There have been at least a handful of times that he has dragged her into his office and again sexually assaulted her. He's being charged with seven counts of sexual assault of a minor and several accounts of harassment and abuse. We ask that you have any information on these crimes or the whereabouts of this man please contact Glen Oak Police or local authorities right away" Mayor Johnson explained as several pictures were snapped. "I will now turn over questions to Capt. Michaels of the Glen Oak Police department and the head investigator on this case. Capt. Michaels" he stated and moved out of the way for Capt. Michaels to take the podium._

"_Who's the victim?" A reporter asked._

"_She and her family have requested to stay anonymous at this time. We ask that you please respect her wishes and give her and her family space. They are going through a great ordeal and would like their privacy" he answered._

"_If it happened nearly five months ago, can you tell us what evidence there is?" someone asked._

"_I can't release that information at this time" he answered._

"_What made the victim come forward?" Another reporter asked._

"_The victim is five months pregnant. She kept it a secret from her family as long as she could but eventually she had to tell them the truth" he answered._

"_How do you know the baby is a product of the rape?" A reporter asked._

"_I've known this young girl since she was two days old; I've known her family nearly thirty years. They are upright, law a biding citizens if they tell me something I will believe it until evidence says otherwise" he answered._

"I can't watch this anymore" Ruthie stated turning away from the TV. "Can I got to bed?" she asked.

"It's not even eight thirty" Simon said, she gave him a pointed look.

"Well I'm tired. Having two living beings growing inside you has a way of warring you out" she stated.

"Never argue with a pregnant women about being tired, Simon" Lucy advised.

"Or at all" Kevin added.

"Yes Ruthie, you may go to bed. If you want to sleep on a mattress in our room if it will make you feel safer, you can" Annie answered.

"Well we thought Sandy could stay up in my room, in the spare bed and Simon could stay in his old room" Ruthie answered.

"That works too" Eric replied.

"Ruthie, do you want to go to church tomorrow?" Annie asked, Ruthie sighed.

"Uh...sure" she answered with a shrug.

"You sure? You don't have to" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure" she answered.

"Ok" Eric said she nodded.

"OK, night guys, love you" she said then left the room hearing love you too as she went.

----

An- Sorry I don't have time for shout outs today, but at least I got you a chapter, right? I hope you enjoyed it and I promise that I will have shout outs next time!


	13. Mary

**An- **Hey guys! I know I suck, I can't believe it's been SEVEN months since I last updated!!!! Things are crazy hectic here, I am so sorry. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Thirteen-**

Ruthie woke up the next morning by someone gently shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Matt. "Hey" she said softly.

"Hey, it's time to get ready for church, if you still want to go. Sandy told us you were sick last night" Matt stated, Ruthie sighed. She had woken up around midnight from a night mare then spent the next two hours in the bathroom being sick. She'd had to beg Sandy not to wake up her family.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a little bit" she answered.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered simply.

"OK I'll see you down stairs, mom will have breakfast in about thirty minutes" he stated.

"OK, thanks" she replied pushing herself up. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She then walked into her closet and sorted through her clothes before picking a black long sleeve, knee length wrap dress and black ballerina flats. She decided to wear a gold bangle bracelet and gold chain drape necklace. She wanted to look nice when she confronted everyone at church, put together.

"Ruthie, breakfast!" Annie called up the stairs.

"Coming" she called back before taking a last glance in the mirror. The dress hugged her curves but wasn't clinging and showed off her growing belly. The jewelry went well with her complexion and didn't look too over done, perfect. She walked down stairs and found her family in the dinning room. She took her spot by Martin and Simon.

"You look nice Ruthie, no more morning sickness?" Lucy asked.

"Thanks and I feel fine, the thing this morning was not a big deal" she assured, they all gave her skeptical looks. "Matt, will you please tell them that throwing up during pregnancy is normal, especially with someone my age and carrying twins" she stated to her brother.

"She's right it is normal but if it's excessive along with other things it could be a sign of preeclampsia which is life threatening to you and the babies" he answered.

"Other symptoms, like what and what is it exactly?" Annie asked.

"It's basically just a high blood pressure disorder. If it's detected soon enough it can be controlled but if not then it can be life threatening. The symptoms are headaches, lower back pain, swelling in feet and hands, dizziness, blurred vision, abdominal pain and vomiting after the first trimester, which she is. Some of those things are normal but if their too often or a few of them it's a sign of a problem" Matt stated and they all looked back at Ruthie.

"But I don't have any of those other things" she answered.

"You're sure?" Eric asked.

"I'm positive I feel completely fine. If something was wrong, I'd tell you" she answered, again with the skeptical looks, she sighed. "Look I know that I'm not the most trust worthy person in the room right now but I will tell you this. The reason I lied to all of you was to protect my babies, if I thought for even a second that there was something seriously wrong that could hurt them, I'd tell you. I'm stressed right now, I have every right and reason to be stressed. I had a nightmare, I woke up sick which believe me if you were in the same situation, pregnant or not, you would have been too. That's all. So please stop worrying about me" she stated.

Before anyone had a chance to respond to Ruthie's words the front door was heard opening. "Hello, anyone home!" Mary's voice called.

"Mary," Ruthie said happily, she quickly pushed her chair back away from the table and rushed to greet her sister, everyone else followed. Mary was already walking toward the dinning room when Ruthie came out so they met right in the hall way.

"Hey Ruthie," Mary said with a warm smile, Ruthie hugged her sister happily, which Mary returned. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I wish everyone would stop asking me that," she answered, as she pulled away from the hug. "Other then that, I'm fine," she assured.

"Any weird cravings yet?" she asked curiously.

"No not yet, thank god!" Ruthie answered.

"Oh they'll come, believe me," Mary stated. "Hi guys," she said to everyone else. Soon hugs and welcome homes went around the whole group. Then Mary was once again standing in front of Ruthie.

"Are you going to church?" she asked, looking at Ruthie's out-fit, her shock clearly in her voice.

"Yes I am," Ruthie answered already sounding exasperated again.

"Are you sure you're..." Mary stopped when she got a glare from Ruthie. "Sorry, let me guess, I'm the tenth person to ask you that?" she stated.

"Oh it's up there and to answer it yet again, yes," she answered. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well mom and dad called me and filled me in, obviously. They told me that you seemed to be ok but I needed to see for myself. Plus I had some vacation time anyways so I took the week off. Carlos couldn't make it, I left Charley at home with him, but Carlos said to tell you that he hopes you're ok and that's he's sorry that this happened to you," she stated.

"Tell him thank you and I'm fine," Ruthie replied.

"So you're here for a week?" Annie asked hopefully.

"Yes I am, I know the inn is full but I can get a room at the hotel," Mary answered.

"Or you still have your bed up in my room you can use, if you don't mind being woken up at two in the morning," Ruthie answered.

"Two in the morning?" Mary asked.

"Night mares, yelling, then throwing up" Ruthie filled in, Mary nodded wrapping her arm around Ruthie's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well that's perfectly understandable and I wouldn't be anywhere else" Mary assured, Ruthie nodded and leaned on Mary a little.

"Well since that is settled. Mary do you want breakfast?" Annie asked.

"Sounds good, lets go" Mary stated and they all headed back to the dinning room. Room was made for Mary between Annie and Sam. They all ate breakfast in relative silence. With into thirty minutes they had all finished and in less then five minutes they had all put their plates in the dish washer and were headed out the door to leave.

They all walked out the front door and saw that there was a patrol car sitting across the street. However Ruthie instantly noticed that it was empty, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kevin?" she stated in asking tone to her brother that was just a few paces behind her.

"Yeah Ruthie?" he asked, now right behind her.

"Where are the cops that are supposed to be in that car?" she asked confused, he looked in the direction in which she'd pointed and then he put his hand on her shoulders.

"I don't know, you guys go back in the house, now," he stated just before gun shots rang out. Everything suddenly went into slow motion.

Ruthie felt herself being pushed to the ground and a body, two actually, covering her. She knew one was Kevin, assumes the other is Martin because he was right beside her. She thanks whatever god gave them both presents of mind enough to push her on her side on the grass, not on her stomach on the cement. She jumps with each continual gun shot she hears and looses track of how many there has been, she can hear her family screaming, glass breaking, tinking noises, bullet's hitting the windows of the house or pillars on the front porch. Then there is tires screeching and suddenly everything stills for a moment, aside from Savanna's muffled cries. Then the wait above her is lifting.

"Is everyone alright?" Kevin asked. Ruthie can hear her family answering as she herself slowly sits up. Some how, she's not sure how, she knows not everyone answered. She looked around briefly and stops when she sees what she's hoping not to and her heart sinks. Her sister is laying on her side on the cement drive way, blood surrounding her.

"MARY!" she yells pushing herself up and rushing to her sister, who had almost made it to the car by the time the shooting started, Simon and Sandy were just two feet behind her, Ruthie and Martin had been behind them, just before the turn in the side walk.

"Mary," she says again kneeling behind her injured sister. It looks like Mary was hit in the shoulder, and probably hit her head on the side walk as well. "Mary, please wake up, Mary," she calls again as she only becomes a little more relaxed noticing her sister is breathing.

"Ruthie get back, let us handle it," Matt's voice says from somewhere beside her and she looks over, her eyes filled with tears she can barley make out Matt and Sara kneeling beside her and across from her in front of Mary. She feels a hand on her arm pulling her up and looks over to see Martin. She allows herself to be pulled up and a few paces back with the rest of her family. Well her mom, Simon, Sandy and Kevin, she doesn't see Lucy, her dad or the boys anywhere.

"Where are the others?" Ruthie asked.

"Lucy took the boys and Savanna to the back yard, Eric said he was going to call Lou" Martin answered, she nodded numbly. She can barley make out Kevin yelling in a non-loud way into his cell phone but can't make much of it out, she hears enough to know he's calling in the shooting and asking for an ambulance.

----

**AN2- **OK there is the end of that chapter. I know I promised shout outs but I'm tired and have to be up early tomorrow and really wanted to get this chapter out tonight. Sorry. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the previous chapters, so sorry this update took sooooo long!


	14. Hospital

**AN- **Hey everyone. I know it's been two months but that's better then seven, right? Meredith will be in this chapter, she is Ruthie's friend but has never dated Martin.

**Chapter Fourteen- **_Hospital._

A time later, Ruthie's not sure how long, she is sitting in a plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. Mary's back in surgery, the rest of her family is gathered around her. Martin is sitting beside her, Simon on her other side, beside him is Sandy. Her parents Kevin and Lucy sit across from them, Matt and Sara are adjacent to them. Her aunt Julie came by and got Sam, David and Savanna, and took them to her house. They figure she's safe, Coach Madison doesn't know about her, at least they don't think he does.

"Ruthie, are you sure you're ok?" Sara asked gently as she watched her sister-in-law with concern. Ruthie was being very quiet, not that the rest of them weren't, there was just something different about Ruthie's silence. When they got to the hospital Ruthie had borrowed scrubs from the hospital and changed into them and washed the blood from her hands and arms with help from Sara. When they got to the waiting room Ruthie had slumped in her seat and preceded to stare aimlessly for the past hour and a ½.

"It's my fault," she said softly, they all sighed, of course she was blaming herself.

"No it's not," Eric said firmly.

"Yes it is!" she stated as she stood up. "If I hadn't said anything Mary wouldn't be in Glen Oak, if I hadn't said anything Coach Madison wouldn't be trying to kill me, if I hadn't said anything then Mary wouldn't be back there in an operating room fighting for her life and our house wouldn't be riddled with bullets!" she stated.

"And you'd still be going through all of this alone. We needed to know Ruthie, we would have found out eventually. This isn't your fault, Coach Madison is responsible for his actions, not you," Kevin stated.

"He warned me. He said if I said anything he'd kill me, I didn't listen, I told you, now all your lives are in danger because I chose to tell you," she argued.

"No, it's because he's sick and he likes tormenting you. It's not your fault Ruthie, none of it. We don't blame you, Mary doesn't blame you because the blame isn't yours to have, it's his. Do not put this on yourself, it is not your fault," Matt replied as he stood and stared down at Ruthie. "OK?" he asked firmly but gently.

"Ok," she said with a small nod and he pulled her into his arms, she leaned her head on his chest and hugged him back.

"Mary Camden?" A Doctor asked coming into the room. Matt and Ruthie pulled away as everyone else stood up to face Dr. Johnson, who Matt knew from his former work at the hospital.

"How is she?" Annie asked.

"The bullet that went into Mary's arm nicked her humerus causing a hairline fracture, luckily there was no nerve damage. The cut on her forehead did require a few stitches but it should be fine. She was lucky, if the bullet was over a centimeter it would have been a lot more serious. She's in post op right now but we'll move her in about an hour to a room and you can see her then. She should be able to go home tomorrow, but she should take it easy for a few days," he answered, they all sighed in relief.

"Alright, thank you doctor," Eric replied.

"You're welcome, I'll have a nurse come get you when you can see her, if you have any questions just have me paged," he said before he walked off.

"Thank god," Simon said.

"I'm going to call Captain. Michael's, see if he has anything yet and tell him about Mary. No one goes anywhere until I get back," Kevin ordered, they nodded and Kevin left the room.

Kevin returned to the room about ten minutes later. "They don't have any leads on Madison yet. Every officer is out looking for him. Captain Michaels is setting up a safe house for all of us. You guys can't go back to the house yet anyways and this will be safer. There will be around the clock security outside and in, a guard on the door all the time. He wants Lucy and I to stay there as well as Matt and Sara. I'll give you all the 'rules' when we get there," he informed.

"What about Mary?" Annie asked worriedly.

"She'll stay here for the night and whenever she's released she will be brought to the house. He said we can stay here as long as we want. However no one goes anywhere alone, he's sending more officers over as we speak, everyone will travel in groups and each group will have their own guard," Kevin explained.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Sara asked.

"Captain Michaels doesn't want to take any chances. This guy has some kind of training and he's proven that he's not afraid of the cops. He won't stop until he gets what he wants or we stop him. He won't care what happens to the people that get in his way," he answered.

"He wants to kill me and my babies," Ruthie stated putting her hand on her stomach.

"We won't let him hurt you again Ruthie, you'll all be fine," Kevin assured.

"You do realize anyone that gets in his way will end up like Mary or worse right?" she asked.

"Not if we stop him first and everyone knows what he's capable of," Kevin said, she sighed.

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. By the way, what happened to those cops Kevin?" she asked.

"They were stunned, they'll both be fine," he answered. Suddenly they heard a commotion in the hall and Meredith and Mac appeared followed by a group of cops.

"Get your hands off me!" Mac said pulling his arm from one of the officer.

"It's alright, they're fine," Kevin assured the officer, who released Mac the other released Meredith. Kevin then led the cops out of the room.

"Ruthie!" Meredith rushed to Ruthie and the two shared a hug.

"We just saw the news, you guys alright?" Mac asked worriedly giving Martin a manly hug.

"We're fine. Mary was hit but she'll be ok," Ruthie answered as she pulled from Meredith, before anyone could say anything else Kevin returned with police officers in tow. There was four different officers, two female, two male.

"Everyone I have some introductions to make." he said introducing "That's Eric, Annie, Matt, Sara, Lucy, Simon, Martin and Ruthie and Martin and Ruthie's friends Mac, and Meredith. Everyone this is officer Jenkins, Officer Benson, Officer Martinez and Officer Spencer," Kevin stated, they all waved when their names were said. "Like I said earlier, no one goes anywhere without one of them or me," Kevin stated, they all nodded in agreement. "Alright, you guys can stay in the hall or in here," Kevin stated, the cops then left the room.

"Shouldn't someone be with Mary?" Ruthie asked.

"I already sent an officer back," Kevin assured.

-An hour later-

The group had settled in their seats again. Meredith and Mac had taken the two seats beside Martin.

They all looked up when a nurse entered the room. "Mary Camden?" she asked, they all nodded and stood. "You can see her now. If you want to just follow me to her room," she stated, they nodded and followed her.

"She's a little groggy still but she's awake," the nurse informed as they reached Mary's door.

"Ok, thank you," Annie replied and they all entered the room.

"Hey," Mary said softly.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" Annie asked going over to her daughter.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine," she answered as she hugged her mom with her one good arm, then she also hugged her dad. Soon hugs went all around. Except that Ruthie was still standing near the door.

"Ruthie, what are you doing back there?" Mary asked, everyone turned to look at the short brunette.

"I'm sorry," Ruthie said softly, tears coming to her eyes. Ruthie had thought she was fine, then she saw Mary. She looked almost small in the stark white hospital bed. She was pale and had an IV in her good arm, her other arm was in a sling. Her heart sunk as the reality of what could have been worse hit her all over again.

"Come here," Mary said sternly, there was no question in her voice, just a stern order. Ruthie sighed heavily and walked over to the left side of the bed, Kevin, Lucy and Simon moved out of the way. "Sit," she ordered patting the spot on the bed beside her.

"Do I look like Happy to you?" Ruthie asked a bit of anger in her voice, stupid hormones.

"Ruthie," Mary stated, she sighed and sat down facing Mary, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. "Look at me," she said, when Ruthie simply looked at her own lap, she slowly brought her eyes up and met her sisters. "This was not in any way your fault," she said sternly.

"When I saw you on the ground I thought..." Ruthie trailed off as she chocked on her own tears, Mary sighed.

"Hey, look at me, I'm fine," she assured.

"You're not fine! You're in the hospital!" Ruthie declared.

"Ok yes so I'm not great but I'm not seriously hurt Ruthie. I'll be fine and even if I wasn't, it wouldn't have been your fault. Coach Madison is to blame," she stated.

"But..."

"Ruthie did you know that Coach Madison was going to shoot at us this morning?" she asked.

"No," she answered.

"Did you pull the trigger?" she asked.

"No," she answered.

"Then it is not your fault," she stated, Ruthie sighed but didn't respond. "Ok?" she asked.

"I..." she started but stopped. "No, no matter how you twist it, it's not ok," Ruthie stated standing up. "I may not have pulled the trigger, I may not have known exactly what Coach Madison was going to do. But he told me in no uncertain terms that if I said anything about what he did to anyone he'd kill me. When I told you, when I went to the police, I put a target on myself. You being around me put your lives in danger and that is my fault," she stated.

"No it's not," Simon stated.

"Yes it is! I might have a psycho after me, I can't control that. I do not have to put you in the line of fire!" she stated and before anyone could blink she had turned and ran right out of the room. Of course everyone but Mary quickly chased after her.

Ruthie made it to the elevator right before the doors closed and they closed right behind her. She practically fell against the back wall of the elevator. She caught herself on the guard rail and used it to sturdy herself. She then turned and pushed the button for the bottom floor and waited for the doors to open.

----

**Shoutouts Chapter 13:**

**bluebaby3296- **Thanks for the review. I know, I so didn't plan to do that, but I had major writers block so decided to throw some drama in. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Darkangel814- **Thanks!

**Curley-Q- **Thanks, yep she's ok. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Irocksocks-** Thanks!

**emsoreoangel- **Thanks. Sorry this update took a while, I have some family stuff going on right now.

**jenfalovesjaffas- **Thanks so much for giving my story a chance. I'm glad you really like it. I personally don't like the concept of pregnancy/child birth either. I love kids and want to have at least one but I plan to adopt.

**Edward-and-Bella-forever- **I didn't end the story nor do I plan to. I really hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

**txlove23- **Thanks!

**Jami- **What is your normal SN? I'm glad you love all my stories!

---

**An3: **So what did you all think? Please review!


	15. A Walk In The Park

**AN: **Hey I got you another update in less then a month, that's pretty good! Especially considering we're in the process of moving and I spend most of my time packing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

----

**Chapter Fifteen: **_A walk in the park._

Ruthie sighed shakily as she walked down the side walk in the park. She didn't want to leave like that but if it came down to being killed or watching her entire family get killed in front of her, she preferred the former. She'd gotten a few strange looks from passersby but she didn't care. She found herself in a corner of the park she loved, a big dogwood tree with its pink flowered arms stretching out to shade the bench below it. She sat down on the bench and stared blankly at the world before her. Not paying much mind to the people that walked past.

---

Martin walked through the park an officer not far behind him. After Ruthie had ran off they'd all split up. Eric and Annie had stayed at the hospital with Mary. Lucy, Sara and Sandy had gone to pick up the kids and go to the safe house, just to be on the safe side. Mac and Meredith had gone home. That left Matt, Simon, Kevin and himself out looking for Ruthie.

They'd made a list of places Ruthie might go then split up, each taking an officer with them, even Kevin. Martin had gone back to the Camden house and now the park. He knows she loves to come here when it's nice out and study, he'd come with her a few times.

He turned the corner near the bench where he knows she likes to go, since it's kind of isolated. He sighed relieved when he saw her sitting on the bench. He took his cell phone from his pocket and made a quick call.

"_Kinkirk," Kevin answered._

"It's Martin, I found her," he stated.

"_Where?" Kevin asked._

"The park, she's fine. I'll bring her back to the hospital," he answered.

"_OK, see you there. I'll call the others," he said._

"K, see ya," he said and hung up. He walked over to the bench where Ruthie sat. She didn't acknowledge his presence with a glance or even a blink.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, she didn't answer so he sat down, his right leg bent under him on the bench, so that he was facing her.

"You scared me, are you ok?" he asked, she finally looked over at him. He hated seeing the fear and sadness in her eyes. He hated Coach Madison even more for putting it there.

"You shouldn't be here Martin, it's not safe," she declared softly, but the fear and pain was just as obvious in her voice as it was in her eyes.

Ruthie knew coming here was a bad idea, she knew someone would find her eventually. However she felt safe here, for some reason. Maybe because it was the one place she could go where Coach Madison never seemed to show up. Or maybe it was the smell of freshly cut grass and the sound of kids playing near by that reminds her of the simpler time in her life. She doesn't know, nor does she care to analyze it any further, she just knows that it does.

"Well you shouldn't be out alone. It's not safe for you or your daughters. I don't want to see any of you get hurt. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do," he argued, trying to make her see that he just wanted her to be safe.

"I can't stand the thought of going through what we went through this morning, again. I can't stand the thought of watching the people I love die. I don't know what I'd do Martin if I lost my family, or if I lost you," she stated tears forming in her eyes now. Martin reached a hand to her cheek and cupped it gently.

"You won't. Kevin and Captain Michael's have it under control, we're safe," he promised.

"How do you know that? We thought we were safe this morning, now Mary is in the hospital!" she snapped.

"I know because this morning proved what he is capable of and they're more prepared for that now. They won't let it happen again. I trust Kevin and Captain Michaels and you should too," he answered not all phased by her slightly angry tone, she sighed.

"I do trust them I'm just…I'm scared Martin, I don't want to lose you, any of you," she stated tears now falling freely down her face.

"It's ok to be scared, but I'm not going anywhere," he assured wiping her tears away before pulling her into his arms. Ruthie rested her head on Martin's chest right above his heart and let herself cry. She felt his arms securely around her and despite everything that had happened that morning, she felt completely safe. Soon her tears had subsided and she realized that Martin was right. She couldn't just run from her family, the cops, they were there to protect her and her babies. She couldn't handle it if anything happened to her daughters, she already loved them more then anything else. If she kept running she was putting them in danger.

"Martin?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he replied just as softly, one arm still around her, the other one running through hair and up and down her back soothing her still, despite the fact her tears had passed.

"Can we stay here for a little bit? It's the first time I've felt safe in a while," she asked, she felt and heard him sigh.

"I already called Kevin, everyone is expecting us back at the hospital," he answered, she sighed herself at that.

"Then can we come back?" she asked hopefully.

"I tell you what. Once this is over, when Coach Madison is in jail where he belongs. I will come back here with you as much as you want," he promised.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Anything for you. Now, come on," he stated gently pushing on her she moved so that he could stand up and he offered his hand to her which she took and he helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and her arm went around his back as they walked. Suddenly things seemed to shift slightly. Something was different. Neither of them was sure what had just happened but they both know that something had changed for them in the last few minutes. They were both sure it was a good thing, even if they didn't know exactly what it was. Neither really felt like analyzing it right now and decided just to enjoy the walk through the park.

---

**Shout Outs: **

**Edward-and-Bella-Forever:** Yes he does. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Absoulte Obsession: **Glad you think so. I think that is the shortest review you've ever wrote, lol.

**hug-me: **Thanks! I worked really hard on that scene, glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter.

**DarkAngel814: **Thanks! Glad you loved it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**bluebaby3296: **Martin was there, he was defiantly in this chapter. Hope you liked it.

**Curly-Q: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.

**txlove23: **Thanks for the idea, I kind of went a different way, but it was still Martin and Ruthie, right? Hope you liked this chapter!

**brettsgirl1218: **Glad you finally caught up. I'm glad this is your favorite 7th heaven fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**gglver123: **Thanks, glad you like it. I hope this update was fast enough. Hope you liked this chapter!

---

**An2: **Please review and I'm still up for suggestions on names, though I've already gotten some great ones!


	16. They Know

**AN- **Hey everyone. So only a month and a week since my last update,�not bad right? We're moved into our new house but everything is still in boxes and everything is cluttered all around, so I haven't had much time to really write. When I do have time, my muse has been focused on another 7th Heaven fic I am working on that I will post once everything here gets settled. Anyways I finally got a chapter for this fic done so on with the story. 

**Chapter Sixteen-**_They Know._

When Ruthie and Martin reached the hospital the front parking lot was swarming with news cruise being held back by police officers and barricades. They drove through a barricade in front of the hospital, which was quickly closed behind them. An officer opened the back door for them and Ruthie got out followed by Martin. As they walked into the hospital cameras flashed every where and a million questions were being asked but Ruthie ignored them. 

When they entered the second set of sliding glass doors the reporters were finally silenced by the glass. Instead the only noise was ringing phones and people talking. She sighed heavily. "You ok?" Martin asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine," she assured looking up at him with a small smile. He led her to the elevator and they rode up to the floor where Mary was. They found their way to Mary's room easily. When they entered the room the family was waiting.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked worriedly, she nodded.

"Yeah, I was just clearing my head. I'm sorry I keep running off and causing trouble. I just…I got scared, I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I couldn't handle it," she stated.

"Nothing will, we'll be fine. However you have got to stop running off, its not safe and we can't lose you either," Matt stated, she nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise, that was the last time," she affirmed. 

"It better be, I don't think my heart can handle it again," Eric replied.

"Are you ok?" Ruthie asked worriedly going over to her dad.

"I'm fine and will continue to be fine, _if_ you stay put," he answered, she nodded.

"I promise," she promised before hugging him, which he of course returned. Then she turned to Mary. "Sorry for snapping earlier" she stated.

"It's ok, we all snap at some point," she assured. "Come here," she said opening her good arm and Ruthie hugged her. "How are my nieces?" Mary asked when they pulled away.

"Good, kicking up a storm," Ruthie assured. 

"Good" Mary replied, Ruthie nodded. "If their kicking your bladder and you have to got the bathroom, there is one right there, you don't even have to leave the room," she informed pointing to a door to the right of her head board.

"Good to know," she replied. 

Soon a nurse came in with chairs for the family to sit in. They all hung out for a few hours just talking and helping Mary catch up on the goings on aside from Ruthie's rape and pregnancy. It was nice for Ruthie to not have all the focus on her for a while. "Is it ok if I go get something from the vending machines?" Ruthie asked at around three. Annie looked at her watch. 

"It's three o'clock. All of us should probably eat something," Her mom stated.

"I can go get something from the pizza shack?" Simon suggested, everyone agreed.

"Just get our usual," Annie stated.

"Uh, veggie for me, meat does not agree with me," Ruthie stated. 

"You got it," Simon said standing up, he kissed Ruthie's head before leaving, Sandy went with him.

"So where are you guys going to put a nursery?" Mary asked motioning to Ruthie, who shrugged. 

"Hadn't thought about it," she said honestly.

"Well your dad and I were thinking you could move down stairs. You could stay in Simons room and put the girls in the joining room, like Kevin and Lucy did. Or if you want to stay in the attic I could build a wall and divide the room in 1/2, if you want to separate the two areas, if not we don't have to," Annie answered.

"I think I'd like to stay in the attic, so the girls don't bother you guys," Ruthie answered.

"OK, do you want to divide the room?" Annie asked.

"I guess that would be a good idea. That way when I stay up doing home work and stuff I won't wake them," she answered.

"Good idea. So when we're allowed back in the house, we'll work on that. You'll have to stay down stairs until it's done," she stated.

"OK," Ruthie replied simply. 

"Good," Eric said. 

"I can help you mom," Lucy offered.

"Thanks Luce," Annie said with a smile.

"So what color for the nursery, pink?" Mary asked, Ruthie shook her head.

"No pink, too much pink when I was younger, I got sick of it. Yellow or green or light purple maybe," she answered.

"Periwinkle," Lucy suggested.

"Oh that could be pretty," Ruthie agreed with a small nod, but that caused her to get dizzy. "Ugh," she said putting her head in her hands.

"You ok?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I just got dizzy for some reason," she answered.

"Well along with being hungry, you're probably exhausted, you should get some rest," Sara stated.

"I'll go see if we can get another bed brought in here," Matt said before leaving the room. A few minutes later he returned with two orderlies pushing an extra bed. They put the bed side by side with Maries, with enough room between them to get around them and have people sitting beside each of them. "Alright, lets get you in bed," Matt said helping Ruthie up and over to the bed. She made no move to argue and laid down on the bed, allowed him to tuck her in and snuggled into the pillow quickly going to sleep.

"You were right, she was exhausted," Annie said moving to Ruthie's side, gently running her hand through her sleeping daughters hair. 

"It would be a long day for anyone, she's pregnant with twins, it's not surprising," Matt said. 

They sat and talked quietly, so not to disturb Ruthie. For the next forty minutes until Simon and Sandy returned. Simon carried two pizza boxes, Sandy carried paper plates, plastic cups and a ½ gallon of milk. 

"Is Ruthie alright?" Sandy asked worriedly as Simon sat the pizza's, still on top of each other, on the rolling stand meant for Mary to eat on. Sandy set the milk, cups and plates beside the boxes. 

"She was just tired," Matt assured. They past out plates and cups and then everyone grabbed the pizza they wanted. Martin grabbed a slice of pizza for Ruthie and went and sat on her bed. 

"Ruthie," he said shaking her very gently, she stirred. "You need eat something," he said as she blinked at him confused. Slowly she sat up still blinking tiredly. 

"Thanks," she said as he handed her the plate.

"No problem," he said. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Still tired, but better," she answered before taking a bite of her pizza. 

"Good," he replied with a smile. 

-

"Do you think they even know?" Lucy asked quietly as she watched Martin and Ruthie. They were only about five feet away, but it seemed like the teens were in a completely different place, they were acting like no one else was around.

"Know what?" Kevin asked just as softly as everyone looked at her.

"That they're in love," Lucy answered.

"No, I doubt it," Annie answered. Everyone of course knew that Martin and Ruthie were in love with each other. You'd have to be completely blind not to see it. Well except for if you were them apparently. They seemed to be the only ones who didn't know how the other felt. To the outside world it was blatantly obvious. 

"Do you think they still have a chance, with Ruthie being pregnant and Martin graduating and going to College?" Simon asked.

"I think if they open their eyes before it's too late they do. If Martin leaves before they realize and tell each other their feelings, they may never get the chance," Sara answered. 

"We might just have to give them a little push then," Mary stated.

"Getting involved with Ruthie's love life may not be the best idea," Matt cautioned his sister. 

"Matt's right, we need to let them figure it out on their own. It will happen eventually, just give it time," Eric said.

"How much time? It's been two years already," Lucy stated. 

"They haven't been in love all that time. Just give it a little while longer," Eric said.

"I think Matt and dad are right on this, butting in is not a good idea," Kevin agreed. 

"Fine," Lucy huffed as the other women nodded. 

------

**Darkangel814: **Thanks. I have quiet a few plans for this story, I think you'll be surprised. The move was fine and yes it is a lot of work. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Edward-and-bella-forever: **I love Marthie fluff too, glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!

**Bluebaby3296: **I'm glad, thanks!

**Huge-me: **Glad you liked that scene, I worked a lot on it. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Txlove23: **I am going to put Marthie together but I do also plan to show a lot of her being just a mom with the girls. I don't know how long this fic will be but that will defiantly be a part of it before it's done. Even when I do finish this one, I am already planning a sequel lol.

**Curley-Q: **Thanks!

**Bluemax2: **I will give him what he deserves. Glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review!

**Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: **Wow three reviews in one day! I'm glad you think this is the best you've ever read. It's the first I've ever written for 7th Heaven and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it! Thank you for correcting my spelling. I am slightly dyslexic and I tend to mix up words and spellings and stuff like that. Words that sound the same but are spelled differently for different meanings are really hard, so thank you for pointing it out. Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took a while!

**Heart for ven: **Welcome new reader, glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

**Schaefferr: **Glad you loved that chapter. Sorry this chapter took a little while. Thank you for the suggestion and the review!

**mazatrix isstrange: **Thank you! 

---

**AN2: **So what do you think? Please review! I know this is a kind of boring and short, filler, chapter, I promise more next time!


	17. Agreeing

**AN-**Hey everyone I am so sorry that this chapter took nearly a year for me to get out, I suck I know! I hope that I still have some people that are interested in this story. I have been busy lately and when I get the chance to work on my fics I get inspired to work on everyone but this one even though I really want to get this one done. Then to make matters worse I hurt my wrist a couple weeks ago and it makes writing very difficult. I promise to update again soon and to try and keep on top of this story. Again very sorry for the long wait and here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Seventeen- **_Agreeing_

Ruthie sighed as she walked down the stairs of the safe house later that night. It was around midnight and she's sure everyone else is asleep. She just couldn't get any rest. She walked into the kitchen, which was on the main floor and saw that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Hey," she said to Lucy, who sat at the kitchen table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Hey. You couldn't sleep either?" she asked, as Ruthie grabbed herself a glass and filled it with milk as well.

"My daughters are playing soccer on my bladder, add in the fact that this is not our house and that a psycho man is trying to kill me, my daughters and the rest of my family, no I couldn't sleep," she answered as she sat down beside Lucy.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, we're safe here. Kevin is right upstairs in the room right next to yours and there is like five officers patrolling around outside at all times," She assured her as she passed her the cookies, Ruthie took out two and started dunking one into her milk.

"I know. It's still hard to sleep with him out there," she said, Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Ruthie, can I ask you something?" she asked, Ruthie nodded. "Why'd you tell Martin, before the rest of us?" she asked curiously.

"He's my best friend," she answered easily.

"That's the only reason? You're friends?" Lucy asked skeptically, Ruthie sighed heavily.

"No," She admitted softly and shook her head at herself. "I missed him. It only took me about two days after I left to realize..." she trailed off and sighed again.

"That you're in love with him," Lucy stated, Ruthie was surprised as she looked at Lucy. Was it that obvious?

"How'd...." she started.

"Everyone knows...well except Martin. He's about as blind as you," Lucy answered before she could even get two words of the question out.

"Everyone?" Ruthie asked surprised.

"Pretty much. Everyone in our family anyways," she answered.

"Wait...why did you say Martin is as blind as me? I'm not blind," she stated. Ruthie was utterly confused. How did everyone know she loved Martin, she didn't know until a week ago!

"Ruthie, it's obvious how much Martin cares about you," Lucy answered. She didn't want to give too much away to Ruthie. If anyone was going to tell her Martin's feelings, it would be him. She just hoped she could steer Ruthie in the right direction. Maybe get her to admit her feelings to Martin, so they'd stop dancing around each other. She knows she had said she wouldn't meddle but she wasn't really meddling. She was just giving Ruthie sisterly advice.

"I know he cares about me, he's my friend," Ruthie replied, Lucy had to keep from rolling her eyes.

"It's more then that. I won't tell you how Martin feels about you, that's for him to do. I will tell you this, it goes deeper then friendship, all you have to do is look him in the eye, it's right there," Lucy stated, Ruthie sighed.

"Even if it is...I can't tell him how I feel," she stated.

"Why? If he returns the feelings why can't you tell him?" Lucy asked confused.

"Because I'm pregnant," she answered as if it were obvious.

"And?" Lucy asked confused.

"And? You need more then that?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered, Ruthie sighed.

"I'm pregnant, in a few months I'm going to be a mother. Martin is graduating high school, he's gonna go off to college and play baseball and some day maybe even do it professionally. I can't tell him my feelings and risk him giving all of that up for me," she stated.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused, Ruthie sighed.

"I know Martin. If I tell him how I feel and he feels the same way then he'll want us to date, which I do want, but if we do date then Martin will want to be an active role in these babies lives. He'll want to help me take care of them and to always be there for them. I guess in a way...be like a father to them. Which means he'd end up staying in Glenoak, going to Crawford and probably never making it to the major leagues. I can't let him do that, I can't let him give up his dream for me. If I don't say anything then we'll remain friends and I won't risk losing him because I know if he gives everything up for me, some day he'll end up regretting it and it will be my fault. I couldn't handle that. I can't lose him. I'd rather have him as a friend for life, then a boyfriend for a few months," she stated, Lucy sighed heavily.

"Ruthie, you're already losing him. You're pushing him away, your closing off your heart and your true feelings for him. No relationship, not even friendship will work if you're not honest with him or with yourself. Plus ultimately, shouldn't it be Martin's choice what he's willing to give up? Shouldn't his life and his future be his choice? Not yours?" she reasoned

"I agree," they heard and turned to see none other then Martin standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh well...I'm just gonna leave you two alone. Good night," Lucy stated as she quickly stood up and left the room.

"How long were you there?" Ruthie asked Martin timidly after Lucy had disappeared.

"Long enough," Martin answered. Martin felt a little guilty that he had listened in on Ruthie and Lucy's conversation. He had gone down stairs to get a drink of water and ½ way down he'd heard them talking. Obviously he'd lived with the Camden's too long because rather then going back to his room or making his presence known right away, he'd listened in. He'd been a little surprised that they were talking about him. However he was even more surprised by Ruthie's statement of wanting to date him but being unwilling to admit her feelings because she didn't want him giving anything up for her.

Ruthie sighed heavily at Martin's answer. Why did he have to be so vague? How much did he really know? "Martin I..." she started but stopped. What could she possibly say?

Martin sighed and walked over to her. "What do you say we go talk in the living room?" he suggested, she nodded and stood up. They walked past the stair case and into the living room. There was a couch, loveseat and chair. The couch sat with it's back toward them facing the far wall that held a fire place, the loveseat sat against the right wall and the chair sat against the left. There was also a coffee table that sat in front of the couch.

Ruthie sat down on the loveseat, her back in the far corner, so she could keep her eye on the entry way of the room. Martin sat down in front of her, his back toward the opposite arm rest, his right leg was pulled up in front of him.

"Ruthie..."

"Martin..." They started at the same time and then they both laughed slightly.

"Ladies first," Martin said to her after a few seconds, she nodded as she took a deep breath.

"I don't know how much you heard but Lucy's right, I should be honest with you. For a long time I looked at you as a brother. Then you became my best friend. Then it changed for me, my feelings grew deeper. I knew for a long time that my feelings were more then friendship and different then I would have for a brother, but until last month when I was at Simon's I didn't realize how deep they actually were. I missed you, I missed talking to you, I missed seeing you, I even missed fighting with you. I was looking at a picture of us when it hit me why I missed you so much. I love you Martin, I don't know when it happened but I fell for you. It's not puppy love, it's not a crush, I've had those, I know what they feel like, this is different. I'm in love with you," she stated sincerely, rambling only slightly.

Ruthie knew telling Martin would be hard but she didn't expect to feel so nervous that her hands literally started to shake and sweat slightly, that her stomach felt like it had a million butterflies in it. She didn't think that she would be so completely terrified of what she would see on his face that she couldn't make herself look at him. However that's what happened. So she ended up focusing on her stomach as she spoke, trying to keep herself in check long enough to get it all out in the open.

Martin watched Ruthie closely as she spoke. He knew her well enough to know she was nervous and maybe even scared. She wouldn't look at him and her hands were clasped very tightly as they rested in front of her. Despite what he had over heard he couldn't help his heart racing a little at her words. He had waited a long time to hear them and to say them. However as she finished he knew he wouldn't return her words, at least not without her looking at him.

"Ruthie, look at me," he stated gently as he scooted a little closer to her, taking her hands in one of his own, then he could feel them shaking ever so slightly and realized they were a little warm to the touch. That's when he realized just how nervous she was.

Ruthie felt that familiar tingle run through her as Martin's hands touched hers. She slowly looked up at him, fearing the worst. She gasped just slightly when she saw the look in his eyes, not at all what she had expected. His eyes were shinning slightly and he was smiling and looking at her with a look she could only think to describe as love.

"Ruthie, I'm in love with you. I denied it and I fought it for a long time but I realized a long time ago that I couldn't. I admitted my feelings for you to myself but I never let myself tell you. I was afraid of losing you, of losing our friendship. However when you ran away I was scared to death something could happen to you, that I'd never see you again. I was scared I'd never: hear your laugh, see your smile or look into your eyes ever again. Which are just a few of the many things about you that I love. Mostly I was scared I'd never get to tell you how much I love you. That I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to because it would be dark and lonely. I want to be with you Ruthie.

"I know that your life is really hard right now and I know you have a lot going on with Coach Madison, your babies, your family and it's taking a toll on you in every way possible. I don't expect anything from you I just want to be able to be here for you as more then a friend. I want you to know that I want you to talk to me and lean on me," he stated, Ruthie felt herself smile even more and had to take a deep breath as his words sank in and she could feel her heart about to swell right out of her rib cage. Tears stung her eyes, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Martin, I...I know that I can talk to you and lean on you and I want to be more then friends but there is a lot of changes happening in my life right now and I don't want to get used to a full time boyfriend only to readjust when you go off to college in August. Yes it will be an adjustment no matter what but not as much of one," she stated.

"I'm not going away to college," he stated simply.

"Martin n...." she started

"Ruthie, let me talk before you start arguing with me. I heard the conversation with Lucy and I know where this is going. I love you Ruthie and I love your daughters and I will treat them as my own. I know you have your parents and siblings and in-laws but I know you still want, even need, me here. If there is one thing that I have learned from my mom dying so young, my father always being gone and from living with you guys is that nothing is more important then family. Life isn't about where we live, how much money me make or _how _we make it. It's about who we live with, who's there when we come home from work, it's about the people we love, our family. Without love and family you don't have a life worth living.

"I'm not saying that I'm going to give up on baseball. However I can go to school here and play for a college team. So that I can keep my game up and I'll still be close to you. If by making this choice I never make it to the major leagues, that isn't your fault. It's my choice and it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Giving up baseball is a much smaller sacrifice then giving up you. Baseball is great and I love it but I love you more," he stated, she sighed heavily.

"You say that now but Martin what about in four years? When you're out of college, if you're not playing baseball, what will you be doing? You've worked toward baseball you're whole life, it's your dream," she stated.

"Yes and this is reality and dreams don't always fit into it the way we think they will when we're little kids. Yes I've worked toward baseball my whole life and again I say I'm not giving that up. However as I've gotten older I have realized that their could be obstacle down the road that would stand in the way of that, temporarily or permanently. I wasn't naive enough to think that there could never be something to stand in my way or that I would defiantly make it to the major leagues. I do have other ideas, other options," he stated.

"Such as?" she asked now getting curious.

"I could be a teacher, I've never found a subject that was too terribly difficult and I like kids. I could even be a gym teacher. I could do some kind of business managing," he stated, she sighed heavily.

"I just, I don't want you to ever regret staying here, I don't want you to end up resenting me or the girls for holding you back," she stated, he shook his head.

"Never gonna happen," he stated, she took a deep breath as she pulled one hand from his placing it on her stomach, she turned the other one over and ran her fingers between his so that they were wound together.

"Ok, I guess we could give it a shot," she stated.

"Good," he replied squeezing her hand gently and she scooted closer to him and he removed his hands from her instead wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around his back leaving the other on her stomach, his came around her and rested beside her own. They leaned back into the couch and just held each other until they both passed into a peaceful slumber.

-TBC-

**Carrebear14- **I know I should update a lot more often, I just haven't had a chance to use the computer much and when I do I'm studying. I'm really sorry for how long my chapters take. I will try to update more often.

**Tess19-** Thanks so much! Hope you liked this chapter.

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha- **Thanks, hope you liked this chapter and so sorry for the long wait.

**Darkangel814- **I'm glad you liked it, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. They're together, yay!

**bluebaby3296- **Yes, Lucy butted in, aren't you happy? I am so sorry this chapter took so long! Hope you liked it.

**Curley-Q- **Thanks!

**She is brighter- **Thanks!

**txlove23- **Thanks, I love those names! My middle name is Rose, thanks so much for the suggestions. I love your story idea, it sounds very interesting!

**blackmagic213- **Thanks, I like Matt too but Simon was always my favorite.

**Crimsonrainlight- **Sorry this update took so long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kay- **Thanks so much. I'm glad you think I have the characters down so well, sometimes I worry about portraying them wrong. Glad to know I'm doing a good job. I am so sorry this chapter took so long.

**Never goodbye19- **I'm glad that you decided to read it and enjoyed it. I'm sorry this update took me so long. Thanks for reading!

**BlueEyedDolly- **Sorry it took so long! Thanks!

**W8ing4rain- **Glad you love it and I hate it when I get into a fic and then suddenly the chapters end! I'm sorry this update took so long, hope you liked it!

**brettsgirl1218- **Thanks!

**7thheaven4evr- **Thanks!

**sweetbabygirl7185- **I agree about T-bone, I hated him! I too have watched every episode of 7th heaven and I'm glad that I can almost bring it back for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait. Thanks for the review.

**And Spare Me- **lol, yeah I thought that would be a nice touch since it was so obvious! Sorry for the wait.

**emsoreoangel- **Thanks, sorry for the wait.

**let me be your wonderwall x- **I know I'm really sorry!

**OrliGolas-4eva- **I'm sorry for the long spaces, my life is very crazy right now. I'm glad that you think I am doing a good job of writing this story and I know it's a touchy subject but it just came to me and it wouldn't let go. Thank you for the review!

**love0someone0shika- **Thanks.

**WhiteRoseDreamer**- I know, but it came to my head and wouldn't let go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**A Love Affair with Horses**- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Maddie**- Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**haley- **Sorry, again, for the long wait! 

**HermionePeace**- Sorry for the long wait, hope you didn't lose interest, thanks for the review!

**Mwhahahaha18- **Thanks, sorry it took so long!

**IloveEdwardNotJacob **– I know this update has taken forever, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review.


	18. The end, sort of

**An: **I know, I know, I know, I'm awful!!!! A whole year, I suck! Looking back I can't believe the year I've had and can't believe it's been a year since I have last updated this story and I feel awful for that! I promise to try and up date more often until this story is completed. I only have the computer on weekends but will try to get a chapter out when I do have it. I'm extremely sorry to everyone who loves this story. I hate it when Authors don't update forever, I know how you feel and I'm sorry and promise to try harder to get this story finished for all of you! Enough delay on with the story!

**Chapter Eighteen- **The end…sort of.

The next morning Eric was the first one awake and headed down stairs to start coffee. Once the coffee was made his wife was up and starting breakfast. He walked into the living room warm cup in hand and stopped in his tracks as he saw two familiar forms asleep on the oversized couch. Martin had his head resting against the arm of the couch and his body stretched on the cushions, Ruthie was lying on her side between Martin and the back of the couch, her head rested on his chest, her right arm lay on her stomach that was on his stomach and her legs were entangled with his own. Martin had both of his arms encircled around her holding her in place. Both appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

He decided not to ruin the moment and headed back into the kitchen. "What is it?" Annie asked looking up at him in confusion.

"Martin and Ruthie are asleep on the couch," He answered.

"Oh, I thought I heard them talking last night," She said.

"You too huh?" he asked, she nodded and they both just smiled a bit. "It's about time," he said, she nodded. He walked over to the table and settled down to drink his coffee there.

-

Ruthie woke up the next morning to someone pulling on her shirt sleeve. "What?" she mumbled.

"Up," Savanna's voice said, Ruthie blinked a few times and saw her one year old niece standing beside the couch in the living room. Couch? Why was she on the couch? Who was lying beside…beneath her? She looked up and saw Martin also slowly rising from sleep and the nights events came flooding back to her and she flinched. They fell asleep! How many people had seen them asleep on the couch? At least one, Savanna couldn't get out of her crib on her own yet.

"Savanna, I told you to leave Ruthie and Martin alone," Lucy's voice scolded and Ruthie looked over to see Lucy standing in the door way. The blonde toddler ran back over to her mother who scooped her up. "Mom made breakfast if you two want to eat," Lucy said casually to Ruthie before walking back toward the kitchen leaving Ruthie utterly confused.

"Martin wake up," she said slowly sitting up he groaned and tried to turn over, failing miserably and falling off the couch with a thud, Ruthie found herself laughing for the first time in months. The look he gave her when he finally became aware of his surroundings and that she was in fact laughing at him only made her laugh harder.

"You find this funny?" He asked she simply nodded trying to control her laughing. He pushed himself up and rejoined her on the couch and looked around again. "It's morning? We fell asleep?" He asked she nodded.

"Savanna just woke me up and Lucy saw us…which means probably most of my family has," She stated.

"What did she say?" He asked worriedly.

"That's the thing, she acted like it was an everyday thing," she stated confused.

"Really?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. She said and I quote 'Mom made breakfast if you two want to eat' and before that she told Savanna that she had told her to leave me and you alone. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone," Ruthie stated.

"Well we're not going to get answers in here, come on," He said standing up and offering a hand to her. She sighed and took it and allowed him to help her up and they headed to the kitchen.

Her mom, Sara and Simon were making breakfast. Lucy and Sandy were setting the table. Kevin, Matt and her dad were reading different sections of the newspaper. Last Sam and David were playing with Happy, Sampson and Delilah.

"Morning," Ruthie greeted tentatively.

"Morning," came from around the room.

"How'd you two sleep?" Matt asked suppressing a smirk.

"Ok, let's just get this in the open since you all obviously saw us. Yes Martin and I were sleeping on the couch, we were up talking, fell asleep. All completely innocent," Ruthie stated.

"Uh-huh," Simon said in unbelieving tone.

"Simon, be nice. We know nothing happened sweetie, nothing bad anyways," Sandy assured.

"What does that mean?" Ruthie asked confused.

"Honey the walls in this house are paper thin, and apparently voices carry fairly well through the vents," Annie stated.

"So wait, you heard our whole conversation?" Martin asked.

"Well not all of it, but the important parts," Kevin answered.

"Great," Ruthie said sarcastically then sighed crossing her arms under her chest. "OK lets hear it, whatever you want to say about me and Martin dating, cause lord knows you all have some opinion, get it out now," Ruthie stated.

They all looked at each other then back at the couple.

"It's about time," Came from ½ the room.

"Finally" said the other ½.

"OK, I'm lost," Martin said.

"Join the club," Ruthie was just as confused.

"It's like I told you last night Ruthie. We all knew you two were in love, we just wanted to see how long it would take you two to figure it out," Lucy stated.

"You told her!" Sandy stated.

"She told me she loved Martin, I just gave the small push that was needed for her to tell the person who actually needed to be told," Lucy defended herself.

"I'm glad she did," Martin said wrapping his arms around Ruthie as he stood behind her, she smiled.

"Me too. Thanks Luce," she said.

"You're welcome," Lucy said with a smile.

"So you guys honestly have nothing to say about this but that it's about time?" she asked, mainly her parents.

"We are happy for you and we trust you and Martin completely however there will still be guidelines," Her father stated.

"Such as…?" she asked

"No dating on a school night, you can hang out at the house as long as both of yours grades stay up. When you do go out you will be home by ten, you can hang out at the house in the living room if you want until eleven. You two will not under any circumstances be in Martin's apartment alone for long periods of time, no more then two minutes. You can only be up in Ruthie's room if you leave the door open and you are on different pieces of furniture at all times. Your mother and I have the ability and right to add to and alter these rules at any given time" he stated her mom nodding along.

"And just to make this clear; Even if you are pregnant, if you and Martin are up in his apartment with out anyone else around, you'd still be alone. The babies do not count," Her mom added.

"What about after they're born?" Ruthie asked.

"We'll talk about it then," Her dad answered.

"Well they all sound reasonable to me," Martin said.

"Same here," Ruthie answered.

"Good," Her mom replied.

"Breakfast is severed," Sara added.

-

The days slowly passed in Camden home and unfortunately still no signs of Coach Madison. Mary was released from the hospital and brought back to the safe house staying in the same room with Ruthie and Sandy. Carlos had been called and informed of the shooting but was convinced by Kevin to stay in New York rather then fly to Glen-oak like he had wanted.

Soon it was Sunday again and time for the Camden's to once again head to the church. Kevin had discouraged it but Ruthie refused to let Coach Madison scare them away from church, it wasn't right. So they were going to church. Then they'd go to the airport to drop off Matt, Sara and Mary who all reluctantly had to return home to work and school. However they all said they'd be back as soon as possible. Then they'd take Simon and Sandy to the bus, so they could also return to school. Kevin didn't believe that any of them were in immediate danger, Ruthie was the object of Coach Madison's attention and they were only a problem if they got in the middle.

When the Camden clan entered the Church everyone was watching them, not surprisingly. Ruthie clung to Martin's hand, starting to regret her insistence on coming. "Remember, you say the word and we leave," Kevin said from her other side she nodded.

"I'm fine," she assured. They made it the front without anyone stopping them. Though Ruthie could hear them all talking and knows that her parents and siblings are probably fielding the questions the best that they can.

"Ruthie dear, how you feeling," An elder woman, Mrs. Johnson, asked.

"I feel fine Mrs. Johnson, thank you," she replied.

"I tell you it's such a shame, a guy taking advantage of a pretty girl like you," she said, Ruthie didn't know what to say so she just smiled at her.

"How are you?" she asked, trying to change the subject off from her.

"Oh I'm doing just fine dear, thank you for asking," she replied.

"Sure. Well we should get to our seats, nice talking to you," Ruthie said before turning to head to the family pew.

"Ruthie dear, how are you?" Mrs. Beaker asked appearing behind her, blocking the path to the front pew where she wanted to sit.

"I'm doing just fine Mrs. Beaker," she answered forcing a smile.

"How's the baby?" she asked.

"Doing just fine, kicking as we speak," Ruthie answered placing her hand on her stomach.

"Do you mind if I…?" Mrs. Beaker said motioning to her stomach, Ruthie just smiled.

"Go a head," she answered, she was proud to show off her babies and she'd much rather talk about them then how they happened. However as soon as Mrs. Beakers hand touched her stomach Ruthie realized that was not smart.

_Flash_

"_You know Ruthie I'm a pretty smart guy, I see how you've changed, do you think I wouldn't notice?" he asked running his hand down her front and resting it on her stomach and she let out an involuntary whimper of fear._

_End flashback._

Ruthie gasped and quickly pulled back from the hand on her stomach and the one holding her arm. She tried to fight back the tears but they came anyways, she couldn't help it. She quickly weaved her way through the crowd, noticing as the room seemed to go quieter around her but she didn't care, she needed air. She got to the front doors and pushed them open and making it to the small patch of grass before collapsing. She chocked on her sobs as she tried to hold them back and get herself under control, though she knew it was really no use. When she felt a hand on her back she instantly shied away.

"Don't, please don't touch me," she stated, it wasn't so much she didn't want to be touched, she didn't want another memory to hit her. She found it seemed to be a domino affect, once she had one, others surfaced more easily.

"What happened?" Matt asked gently as he knelt beside her.

"I don't…I don't know," she answered finally starting to get herself under control. "I was talking to Mrs. Beaker about the girls…she asked if she could feel them kick…I said yes then...as soon as she touched my stomach it just hit me…I…I don't know why…I haven't had that reaction before," she stated as she sat back still holding her stomach, her tears still falling but she wasn't hysteric any more. Martin, Matt, Simon, Kevin and Lucy had all gathered around her. It seemed that the others were leading people past them into the church.

"These things aren't predictable Ruthie. It was probably a number of different things put together that triggered it, not just that one thing," Lucy stated, Ruthie nodded as she raked her hands through her hair.

"Yeah," She said softly putting her hand on her stomach again; the girls were really kicking up a storm now. "They really didn't like that," she stated.

"Kicking?" Matt asked she nodded.

"A lot," she stated.

"Do you want to go home?" Martin asked, she sighed.

"No. I'm fine," she answered quickly wiping her tears and they all stood up, Martin offered his hand which she took and he helped her up.

"Alright. Let's go," Lucy said and they all headed back inside.

"You ok honey?" Her mom asked concerned as soon as they entered the church hallway she was beside them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Mrs. Beaker?" she asked.

"I think she went to the ladies room," Mary answered.

"I'm going to go tell her that wasn't her fault. I'll be right in," Ruthie stated, they nodded.

"Want someone to go with you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine," Ruthie assured, they nodded and she headed down the hall to the ladies room. She entered the room and saw Mrs. Beaker standing at the sink.

"Ruthie, I'm s…" she started.

"No, don't. What just happened, that wasn't your fault. I'm sure everyone by now knows what he did to me; they just don't know all the ramifications aside from the obvious. I have flashes of memories, of things he did to me. I don't know what sets them off, it's usually a number of different things when put together a memory just hits for no apparent reason. When that happens I have panic attacks because to me, it's almost like it's happening again, the memories feel that real to me. Your hand touching my stomach might have been the last little thing needed to set that memory off but it wasn't the only thing and it wasn't your fault," she tried to explain best she could.

"I'm still sorry. You don't deserve to be going through this," she said.

"Thank you but I'll be fine," she assured. "We should get to our seats," she added, Mrs. Beaker agreed and they headed out of the room.

"Ruthie," Mrs. Beaker said before they reached the chapel doors, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What you just told me, it's not gossip. I won't tell anyone," she assured, Ruthie gave a small smile.

"Thank you, that would mean a lot to me," she said, Mrs. Beaker nodded.

They got inside the chapel and split up at Mrs. Beaker's pew, Ruthie heading the rest of the way to the front and sitting down between Martin and Matt. Her dad took the pulpit as Lucy sat in a chair on the stage. Ruthie tuned out most of the service, though not on purpose. "You ok?" Martin asked as they walked down the aisle after the service, his arm around her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she answered.

"Ruthie," He stopped and took a hold of her hand just past the pews, right before getting the chapel doors. He pulled her beside the wall, out of the way. "Don't lie to me, don't push me away," he said softly looking down at her, she sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked cupping her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling, I can't explain it," she answered.

"Do you feel sick?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just…I feel like I'm being watched," she stated.

"Well I'm sure a lot of people were staring," he said reasonably.

"Yeah but …this stare is familiar Martin, in a very bad way," she tried to explain.

"You think coach Madison is here?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I don't know how to explain it but even when I couldn't see him at school, I always knew, I always had this feeling when he was close by whenever I had it I'd turn a corner and there he was or he'd suddenly appear. It's not necessarily that he's watching me, but he's close by, I can feel it, I can feel him. It's like my body has developed some sort of sensor for him or something," she stated.

"If you're feeling that now, we need to tell Kevin," he stated she nodded and he wrapped his arm securely around her and led her out the chapel doors to the hall. Ruthie was relieved that Martin believed her, he didn't think she was crazy or being paranoid at all. Yet another thing to add to the long list of reasons she loved him.

"Kevin," Ruthie called going over to her brother with Martin right beside her.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, obviously reading their facial expression that this wasn't good.

"Coach Madison, he's here," Martin answered.

"You saw him?" Kevin asked concerned.

"No, but he's close by, I can feel it," Ruthie answered.

"You can feel it?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't know how to explain it, but I have a way of sensing when he's close by and he is," she stated.

"Alright, I believe you. I'll tell all the officers to be on the look out, that there is reason to believe he's near by," he said.

"Really near by," Ruthie stated, he nodded and he walked off, she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself.

"It's ok, they'll find him," Martin assured pulling her into his arms.

"You guys might want to get prepared, there are news crews outside," Lucy said coming over.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ruthie replied slowly pulling away from Martin. "Is it even going to be possible to get back to the safe house without being followed?" she asked.

"Kevin thinks it will be with how much bouncing around we're doing first and how many cars we're in," Lucy answered just as they heard a commotion, squealing of tires, out front, Kevin appeared moments later.

"Coach Madison was just spotted less then a block from here," he stated. "He ran when an officer tried to arrest him, back up is on the way now," he stated.

"Car chase, great. If he doesn't get himself killed in a car accident, he could get himself shot," Ruthie started.

"And you care if he does?" Martin asked confused, she sighed.

"I could care less he flung himself off a building or shot himself in the head; I'd jump for joy even. But if more innocent people get hurt, I do care about that," she answered, he nodded.

"Ruthie, even if someone does get hurt, it won't be your fault," Lucy stated.

"I know, I just…I have enough to deal with, I do not need that on my conscious too because whether I know it's my fault or not, doesn't mean I can actually help blaming myself," she replied.

"Well he's headed out of town, they're setting up road blocks, hopefully it will end as peacefully as possible," Kevin said, she nodded.

"Hey, we have to get going," Simon said coming up to them, Ruthie nodded and they all headed out of the building. As soon as they were outside pictures started being snapped and newscasters were asking her a million questions.

"Everyone please, back off," Kevin said.

"It's ok," Martin said softly in Ruthie ear as she clung to his hand a little tighter and her other arm wrapped around her stomach. They climbed into Kevin's SUV with him, Lucy and Savanna.

----

Two hours later the Camden clan, what remained of it, walked into the safe house. Ruthie slumped on to the couch and Martin sat down beside her. Kevin and Lucy sat beside them, Ruthie and Lucy in the middle. Sam, David and Savanna played on the floor. The elder Camden's sat on the loveseat. Suddenly Kevin's cell phone rang; he pulled it from the clip on his pants and looked at the number before flipping it open.

"Kinkirk" he greeted. "Hi Captain Michaels…you did...ok…Alright I'll tell them…bye," Kevin said and hung up. "Coach Madison has been apprehended, he was shot in the shoulder but no one else was hurt," he stated.

"Thank god," Ruthie said she hugged Martin and he returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. Soon hugs went through the whole room.

"When can we go home?" Sam asked.

"Captain Michaels wants us to wait until Coach Madison is out of the hospital and in a cell where he belongs. The bullet grazed him so that shouldn't be any later then tomorrow," he stated.

"Does that mean I can go to school tomorrow?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes, but I will drive you and Martin. I still want you to be careful, until we find out where this guy has been hiding and make sure he doesn't have any help. There's no indication that he does, I just want to be sure," he stated, she nodded.

"I understand," she assured.

"After school I will pick you up and then when he's done with practice I'll pick Martin up," he said.

"I can just get a ride with Mac," Martin suggested.

"That works too," Kevin said. "Captain Michaels is going to be holding a press conference in a few hours. He wants to know if it's alright with you if he releases your name?" he asked gently, Ruthie sighed heavily.

"Might as well, everyone will find out when I go to school anyways," she answered, he nodded. "I'm going to go finish up the last of my home work," Ruthie stated.

"Alright sweetie," Her mom replied. Ruthie turned and kissed Martin's cheek softly. Then she pushed herself up from the couch, with a little help from Martin and Lucy then headed upstairs.

Two hours later Ruthie sighed as she packed up her messenger bag for the next day. She had finished all her work and it was a weight off her shoulders to know that she wasn't far behind, despite her three straight weeks of missing classes.

Once she had double checked her book bag for everything she'd need the next day she headed over to her closet. She sorted through all her clothes. She still didn't have a lot of maternity clothes, due to the fact that she was unable to go anywhere. She picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a red sweater with an empire waist and her brown flats. She laid the outfit out for school the next day. Then she grabbed a pair of PJs before going to take a shower.

When Ruthie got out of the shower she headed down stairs. She found her mom making dinner, her dad was sitting at the dinning table using his laptop, Lucy was playing with Savannah, Sam and David and Kevin and Martin were watching TV. It looked like the five o'clock news.

"Hey," she said sitting down between the two guys.

"Hey. The press conference is on next," Martin informed, she sighed heavily.

"This should be interesting," she replied.

"It's on!" Kevin called a few minutes later as the news cast came on, showing Captain Michaels in a suit, behind him stood the Mayor and DA. Lucy, Eric and Annie all came over to join them in watching the newscast.

-

"_Earlier today, at twelve noon Trent Madison was spotted by a local Glenoak police officer, when the officer tried to apprehend him Mr. Madison fled by way of motor-vehicle. He led the police on a one hour car chase to the out skirts of Fresno. When he got out of his vehicle he opened fire on the officers. We returned fire and Mr. Madison was struck in the shoulder and then apprehended. Luckily no one else was hurt," he informed. "Mr. Madison is being charged with: sexual assault of a minor, stalking, several counts of attempted murder, resisting arrest and reckless endangerment. He is a suspect in a shooting on Sunday January 28__th__, in a local neighborhood. One victim suffered a bullet wound to the arm but she is making a full recovery," he added._

"_Can you release the rape victim's name?" A reporter asked._

"_The young woman's name is Ruthie Camden," he answered._

"_How old is she?" Another reporter asked._

"_She is fifteen," he answered_

"_Will she be keeping her baby?" Another one asked._

"_I'm not aware of her plans regarding her child at this time," he answered. _

"_Was she the one injured in the shooting?" _

"_No. It was her older sister, though her and her entire family was the intended targets. They were on their way to church when the suspect opened fire, luckily they had time to take cover," he answered._

"_How do you know it was the same person?" another asked._

"_Mr. Madison threatened Miss. Camden's and her families lives several times," he answered._

"_What evidence do you have?" Another reporter asked._

"_The semi-automatic weapon that Mr. Madison used earlier has been tested by our forensics lab and it was confirmed it is the same weapon used in the shooting of the Camden family. As well as a stun gun believed to be used to knock out the patrols we had on the house," he answered._

"_What evidence do you have on the sexual assault?" _

"_We have DNA evidence as well as witnesses who can testify to marks left on Miss. Camden's body as well as the unusual attention he paid to her," he answered…_

_-_

"OK I'm done," Ruthie stated Kevin turned it off. Ruthie then turned to him. "Kevin, if he is found guilty, how long can he be put in prison?" she asked.

"Sexual assault of a minor fifteen and under is a mandatory life sentence which is 30 years plus add in the attempted murders and stalking, I don't think he'll ever see the light of day outside of prison ever again," he answered, she nodded.

"Good, I don't…I don't ever want him to be able to come near my daughters, ever," she stated.

"He won't," he assured, she nodded as her hand traveled to her stomach, where she could feel her daughters kicking.

"He's not going to get near you or them ever again," Martin assured placing a gentle hand on her back, she closed her eyes and turned, to lean her head on his shoulder and wrap her free arm around his waist, leaving the other on her stomach. She allowed herself to just be held and feel grateful that at least this part of it was coming to an end.

-TBC-

**AN2: **Nope this is not really the end, there's still a bit to go. Promise to update again soon!! Thank you too all of you that have reviewed and again I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long!!! It was your constant reviews, even after a year of not updating, that got me to finally get this out, so please keep reading and reviewing and I will try my hardest to have another chapter out to all of you soon!!


	19. Going Back Pt 1

**AN- **Back again, it only took me a month this time, yay! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and who have stuck with this story despite the long space between the last two chapters. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and will hopefully have another one for you next weekend.

**Chapter 19- **_Going back pt. 1._

"Are you sure you're ready Ruthie?" Kevin asked as him, Ruthie and Martin stood outside the High School early the next morning. Ruthie stood between the two men, Martin was holding her hand in his own and carrying her bag for her. Her parents and Lucy had wanted to come along for the ride but Ruthie insisted that she was fine with just Martin and Kevin.

As Ruthie stood in front of the brick building now she could feel her heart hammering rapidly in her chest. Her daughters kicked and turned around inside of her and she realizes they must be reacting to her own anxiety. She thought she was fine, she was fine the whole way there. However as soon as she was out of the car and saw all the students and that building, she felt herself starting to panic. However she wasn't going to turn around, not now.

"I have to do it some time, might as well be now. I'll be fine," she assured turning to her brother.

"Alright. I have my cell phone, call me if there are any problems," he stated, she nodded and hugged him, pulling her hand from Martin's.

"Thanks Kevin," she replied before pulling away.

"Keep an eye on her," Kevin ordered Martin who had taken Ruthie's hand once again.

"I will," he assured.

"Ruthie do you want me to…" Kevin started.

"No. I'm a big girl Kevin, I'll be fine without my big brother protector walking me to class," she objected before he could even finish the question. This day would be bad enough, the last thing she needed was to be escorted to class by a cop, even if he was her brother.

"Alright. Check in at lunch," he said kissing her head, she nodded and then she turned to Martin.

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded and they headed up the steps of the building.

When they entered through the glass doors into the busy halls it seemed like everyone stopped talking and stared at them. Ruthie took a deep breath and tightened her hold on Martin's hand as they started down the hall. Then of course the whispering started.

Suddenly Mac and Meredith materialized from basically no where. Meredith wrapped her arm around Ruthie's so they were linked at the elbows and Mac walked beside Meredith.

Slowly they got to Ruthie's locker, only one hall from the gym. Meredith's was right down from Ruthie's so they got into their lockers. Ruthie took several books from her bag, that Martin still held, and placed them in her locker. Then she straightened everything, suddenly something fell out and fell to the floor with a clinking sound. Ruthie frowned at the object and bent to pick it up.

"Careful," Martin said as she stood up and swayed slightly, her balance was getting more and more off every day, he grabbed her arm and gently steadied her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"What is that?" he asked motioning to the tube in her hand.

"Oh, just chap-stick, I just peeled the label off. I forgot it was in there," she said carelessly tossing it in to the locker.

_Flashback_

_Ruthie quickly swiped her tears away as she stood at her locker during lunch break. Coach Madison had called her into his office to 'talk' right when lunch had started. He'd spent the last ten minutes forcing kisses on her, she was tempted to yell but she knew better. After ward she rinsed her mouth in the bathroom for five minutes. She grabbed her chap stick and quickly put a layer on. Then she tossed it back in the locker. She closed the locker and turned only to see Coach Madison standing the door to the gym, smirk on his face. She held in the cringe and quickly headed in the opposite direction._

_End flash back_

Ruthie felt like throwing up or crying or both as the memory hit her. However she pushed it down. She could break down later, not here. She sighed heavily and took the chap-stick back out and chucked it at the near by trash can. The chap stick landed by the container after narrowly missing a nearby student. "Watch it Camden," she heard a familiar voice say and turned to see Vincent, she rolled her eyes. As if that's who she needed right now.

"Sorry Vincent," she replied before turning back to her locker and slamming the door closed.

"What did the chap-stick ever do to you?" he asked picking up the tube from the floor.

"None of your business," she snapped right back taking the tube from him and throwing it into the trashcan. She didn't mean to be so bitchy, but Vincent had awful timing. After that memory she was ready to break down either in anger or tears and apparently it was going to be anger and it was going to be directed at him. Poor boy he didn't mean to get in the way of a pissed off pregnant Camden.

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation," he said.

"Well don't. If you have something you want to say, say it, other wise just leave me alone," she replied crossing her arms under her chest, resting above her stomach.

"Ok. I heard about Coach Madison, Ruthie I'm really sorry. I know we didn't exactly end on good terms, but I'd never want something like this to happen to you," he stated, Ruthie took a deep breath and nodded. The anger was quickly fading and the sadness rising.

"I know and thank you. Sorry I snapped, not in the best mood," she returned.

"Well have a little Faith, the day is still early, it could get better," he stated.

"Or it could just get worse," she replied.

"Aren't you Miss Negativity?" he quipped.

"Nope, just a realist" she replied with a shrug.

"Well I should go. I'll see you around, you have my number if you want to talk or vent or anything," he said, she nodded.

"No offence, but I probably wouldn't call you to do any of that," she replied, trying to keep her voice even as she could sense the sadness even more, her heart clenching, stupid hormones!

"Well I just want you to know, I'm here," he said, she nodded and then he left, she sighed heavily. Martin came and stood beside her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"What'd you remember?" he asked gently.

"Just more stuff I wish I didn't have memories of" she answered turning to face him, the tears starting to brim in her eyes. Martin frowned as soon as he saw the tears forming in Ruthie's eyes.

"You can talk to me about all of that, you know that right?" he asked softly, he wanted Ruthie to talk to him about everything but he wasn't going to push her. Ruthie nodded in response.

"Yeah I just…I'm not ready to share details and even if I was…I don't know that I'd tell you. I want to tell you everything Martin, I really do. I just…I don't want to put that on you, no one should ever have to know things like this," she answered.

"I want to, I want you to talk to me. No matter how bad it is, I can handle it. I'm not saying I'll be happy about it, I won't be. I'll probably want to throw something against a wall or worse. However, you shouldn't have to face this all alone, you can't hold it all inside, it will only make it worse," he stated, Ruthie sighed knowing he had a point.

"I know I just…I remembered a day…it was early October. Coach Madison caught me at lunch time, called me into his office to 'talk'. He uh…he didn't kiss my mouth much, he never did, he seemed more interested in my neck…anyways that day he kept me in his office for twenty minutes…it seemed like hours…I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit him or…kick him…anything to get him to leave me alone. When he finally let me leave I spent several minutes in the bathroom throwing up, crying and then I cleaned my mouth out…I came back to my locker and I put chap-stick on, I always did after he'd…well did that…get the taste off my lips or something I guess. When I closed the locker and turned around he was just standing there smirking…god it made me sick," she stated shaking her head slightly at the end, tears falling down her cheeks. Martin reached and gently wiped them away before opening his arms and allowing her to go into them before wrapping them around her shoulders and hers went around his waist.

Martin could feel the babies kicking and knew Ruthie wasn't the only one who was upset. He wanted to kill coach Madison for putting Ruthie through this. However Coach Madison was in prison, finally where he belonged. So right now his priority was comforting Ruthie. He held her a little tighter as he heard her let out a small sob.

"Mr. Brewer, Miss. Camden," Principle Russell said appearing. Ruthie instantly physically flinched at the name, Martin held her a little tighter for a second.

"It's ok," he said softly, she nodded and slowly pulled away from him and turned to the Principle.

"My office please," she said, they nodded and followed her toward her office. Luckily it was back toward the front of the building, so they were going away from the gym. Many students stopped and stared but Ruthie didn't much care. She just stepped a little closer to Martin. When they entered the office Principle Russell took a seat behind her desk and Ruthie and Martin sat in the two chairs in front of it.

"While I am sympathetic to your situation Mis…"

"Please, please, please do not say that again. Call me Ruthie or Ruth I don't care, just not that," Ruthie begged.

"Sorry, Ruthie. As I was saying, I understand what you're going through…"

"Another thing not to say, you don't understand, you couldn't possibly understand. So don't say that you do," Ruthie snapped and the anger was back. Don't you just love mood swings?

"OK. I'm sorry that this happened to you Ruthie I really am and while I may not understand exactly what you're going through I understand the need for your friends support. But we do have rules," she stated.

"Rules…Well you should probably make some rules for your teachers don't you think? Here's a really good one: don't sexually assault students," she replied.

"That one should go without saying," Martin stated.

"I think it's safe to say that Coach Madison will remain in prison for a very long time and when and if he does get out, he will never teach again. I'm truly sorry that this happened to you Ruthie. You don't deserve this and I wish I had listened to you when you told me you thought there was something wrong with him. You'll never know how sorry I am for not paying closer attention and taking what you said into further consideration," She said, Ruthie nodded.

"I know, it's mood swings and hormones, I'm sorry if I get snappy. I know the rules it just…Unfortunately I don't have an off switch to my memories, the pain, the anger, the sadness, I can't just not have a breakdown because I'm on school property. Martin was just trying to help. I will try next time to wait until we're in private to have a break down," she replied.

"I'm truly sorry. I can't bend the rules but I will let it slide this time. Next time at least be in a corner of the hall, not right in the middle of it. I think a few hugs I can let slide, just don't take it too far," she said, they nodded.

"We won't," she assured.

"Alright. Now all your teachers are aware of what's going on. I changed one little thing on your schedule from last semester. When you used to have gym, you have a free period. You can go to the library, media room, or sit in with another class if you have the teachers permission. I didn't think you'd want to go back to the gym, besides you couldn't participate anyways," she stated, Ruthie nodded.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I've also talked with Mrs. Johnson, the counselor, I can't force you to speak with her however her door is always open if you need it," she stated, Ruthie nodded again.

"No offence to her or anything but she probably wouldn't be someone I'd talk to even if I needed counseling," she stated.

"This may be none of my business but are you in any form of counseling?" she asked.

"I have three of the best counselors I know living in the same house. My parents and my sister. Martin makes a pretty good sounding board too. So am I getting hired professional help? No. Do I have someone to talk to? Yes," she stated.

"OK. I also spoke with the school board. They'd like you to…speak at a school Assembly. Just to get questions answered so that it's out of the way, so everyone knows what happened and what's going on. But we are completely leaving that up to you," she added.

"I don't want everyone knowing my personal business," Ruthie answered.

"It's completely up to you," she assured, Ruthie nodded. "Alright I will not keep you from classes any longer. Here are your passes," she stated handing them each a pass after writing quick notes and signing each of them.

"Thank you," Martin said standing up he offered Ruthie his hand which she took and he helped her up and headed out of the office.

When they reached her first class, Ruthie turned back to Martin. "My stop," she stated, he nodded.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. If I need you I know where to find you," she assured.

"Alright. I'll be back to get you after class. I love you," he said before kissing her cheek softly.

"Love you too," she replied before taking a deep breath and entering the class room.

"Ah Senorita Camden, nice to have you back," Senora Terrie, the Spanish teacher greeted from the front of the class room.

"Thank you," Ruthie replied walking over to her handing her the pass which she took read then put on her desk.

"Have a seat, we were just going over our last work sheet," she said Ruthie nodded and took a seat in the front corner of the class room.

Ruthie tried desperately to focus on her work but it was hard when she could feel people staring at her. Then she could hear them whispering back and forth. She made a mental note to sit in the back of her next class. When class was almost over Ruthie started packing up her things wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. When the bell rang she quickly stood up. She handed in her papers, including the ones she'd done while she was gone then headed out of the room.

When Ruthie entered the hall she didn't see Martin and decided to head toward her locker, knowing Martin would be right behind her. However a few paces down the hall stopped when she saw a all to familiar class room door, right down the hall from her locker. She'd avoided it this morning walking on Martin's side opposite the door and not looking at it.

"You ok?" She heard and suddenly Martin was standing beside her, she nodded glancing over at him.

"Yeah I just…" she started but didn't know what to say and her eyes went back to the door.

"What?" Martin asked gently, taking her hand in his trying to get her to focus on him. She shook her head slightly. She wasn't going to do this. She had been fine before. Why was she freaking out about that room now?

"Nothing," she answered softly shaking her head and trying to mentally kick herself into continuing down the hall.

"It's not nothing. What is it?" he asked gently, she sighed heavily.

"That's the…class room…where…where he…" she stammered unable to get the word out, despite having admitted what he'd done several times, Martin however caught on without it. Never releasing her hand he moved to stand in front of her blocking her line of sight to the door.

"It's ok," he said softly. "Ruthie are you sure you can handle this, I can…"

"No, I'm fine," she said shaking her head.

"You don't look fine, you looked scared," he argued gently, she sighed raggedly.

"I just…I need to get used to everything again is all, I'm fine. I can't avoid this class room, or the gym forever. I will have to pass them eventually. I got this one out of the way. Now lets go, before we're late," she answered, he sighed and nodded and led her away from the door and to her locker.

"Where to next?" he asked as she unpacked her Spanish stuff from her bag and grabbed her History books.

"History, then free period then English," she answered slamming her locker closed and they headed to his.

"Alright," he said. "How was Spanish?" he asked.

"Annoying. I made a mental note three times to sit in the back of class, everyone was staring at me," she answered.

"No matter where you sit, they will stare," he answered.

"Yes, but they can't look backward constantly and not have the teacher notice," she replied, he nodded. He quickly got into his locker and got the things he'd need then walked her to her History class.

"You don't have to escort me everywhere you know?" she said as they stopped at the door.

"I just don't want anything else to happen to you. Until we know for sure that Coach Madison is completely behind bars and that he didn't have any help, I'm not letting you walk around alone," he stated, she nodded.

"Thanks. See you in an hour," she stated.

"See you," he said kissing her cheek then he bent and kissed her stomach twice and she just smiled.

"Bye," she said pushing him teasingly before heading into class. Class was not yet starting so Ruthie quickly took a seat in the back corner.

"Miss. Camden," The teacher, Mr. Young greeted from his desk in the front of the class. "Come here a moment," he said, she sighed and stood up. She grabbed her work from her bag leaving it at the desk before heading to the teachers desk.

"Hi Mr. Young, here's my work," she said handing him her papers.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" he asked, she sighed.

"Hour by hour I guess. Right now I'm fine," she replied.

"Good. I'm here if you need to talk," he stated, she nodded. "How did you do on your work. Any problems?" he asked.

"I got stuck a few times but my friend Martin, he's a senior, he helped me out," she answered.

"Brewer right?" he asked, she nodded. "He's a good kid," he said, she smiled slightly.

"Yes he is. Can I ask you one favor?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered.

"Don't call me Miss. Camden, call me Ruth or Ruthie Miss. C if you have to but not that. _He _called me that and sometimes I don't react to it but other times I do and I don't really have a way to know when that will be or how to control it. When I do react, it's not pretty," she explained.

"I will try to remember," he assured, she nodded.

"Thank you," she said just as the bell rang.

"Take a seat," he excused her, she nodded and went back to her seat.

That class passed relatively quickly for Ruthie. She had all the work that they were doing done so it was review for her. When the bell rang she quickly packed up and stood when she got to the door, Martin was already waiting.

"I was right down the hall," he stated to her raised eye brow, she nodded. "So where are you spending free period?" he asked as they walked down the hall. Ruthie was now ignoring the stairs and whispers, she figures she'd have to get used to them and the best way to do that, learn to tune them out.

"Library. I'll just start the next chapter of the book from English," she answered as they stopped at his locker.

"Alright," he said as he grabbed his stuff from his locker. They went to her locker and she put her History stuff away and she grabbed her English book. They then headed to the library.

Ruthie sighed as she looked at her watch. Her free period wasn't even ½ way over and she was bored out of her mind! She picked up her bag and headed to a back corner of the library. She sat down on the floor and then grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She quickly found the number she was looking for in her phone book and pushed send.

"_Ruthie?" Lucy answered worriedly on the third ring._

"Yeah, I'm bored" Ruthie answered.

"_Bored? You're supposed to be in class," Lucy replied._

"I…the princible gave me a free period when I used to have…gym. So I decided to call and check in," she stated.

"_Where are you?" Lucy asked._

"Back corner of the Library, where all the dusty not used books go to spend eternity. I swear no one ever comes back here," Ruthie answered looking at the book cases surrounding her with old torn books covering them and everything had collected a large layer of dust.

"_I remember that corner. How is your day going?" she asked._

"Some good parts and some bad parts. I've already had two freak outs and the days isn't ½ way done yet," she answered.

"_What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly._

"Well the first one was when we went to my locker at the beginning of school…" Ruthie explained to her sister all about Vincent and her freak out and about the Principle.

"_Well snapping at the principle probably isn't the best idea but I'm sure she understands why you did. When was the second one?" Lucy asked._

"That was after my first period class. Some how I was able to avoid or ignore that room this morning but then after Spanish when I walked past…It just hit me," Ruthie answered.

"_What room?" Lucy asked gently._

"The room where he…where this all started," she answered.

"_Ruthie, are you sure you…" Lucy started._

"Don't. Martin's already asked and I don't want to go home. I just need to take it slow is all. I'll be fine. Having this period is nice. I have a chance to regroup, not have people pointing, staring whispering behind my back. No freak flash backs without warning. Just an hour to relax and deal before going forward. Just venting on you has helped a lot, the girls calmed down a little even," she assured.

"_Good. Call me any time," Lucy said._

"I know. So how are things there?" she asked. It was a little strange to not know what was going on with her parents, Kevin, Lucy and even Sam and David. For the past week they'd known each others moves constantly.

"_Their good. I just put Savannah down for a nap. Kevin said that Coach Madison will be moved sometime this after noon," she answered._

"Good. Any word from our two eldest siblings yet?" she asked. When Ruthie had left that morning they had yet to hear from Matt and Mary.

"_They're all home safe and sound. They would have called but it was really late when they got in," Lucy answered._

"Yeah. Wow…free period is almost over. I should go. I'll see you soon," she stated.

"_Alright see you soon. Love you," Lucy replied._

"Love you too," she said before hanging up.

"Should I be jealous?" she heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Martin.

"Of my sister? No. What are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to push herself up. Martin walked over and offered her his hands which she took and he pulled her up.

"Our teacher let us out a few minutes early," he answered, she nodded. "So was that Lucy, Mary, Sara or Sandy?" he asked and she smiled.

"Lucy. I got bored so I decided to check in," she answered, he nodded.

"How you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Better, venting on Lucy helped and having this hour free of staring eyes and whispers has helped too," she answered.

"Good," he said before kissing her forehead and she then moved her head to his shoulder and her arms around his back, his arms went around her holding her close. "Come on," he said when they heard the bell ring, she nodded and they headed out of the Library, hand in hand.

--

**AN2: **As usual please read and review!


	20. Blue Skies

**An- **Ok so it's been a couple months since my last update, things got crazy the last couple months but here is the next chapter for you all. I promise you I will finish this story and try to keep my updates more often.

**Chapter Twenty- **_Blue Skies_

At lunch Ruthie and Martin sat with Mac, Meredith and the rest of the baseball team. All the guys on the team were being very supportive, non judgmental of everything, they didn't ask stupid questions or even really bring it up, their presence around her also seemed to have an affect on the rumor mill cause she heard less whispering then she expected. So Ruthie felt comfortable as she sat there between Martin and Mac. "How are you feeling?" Martin asked as she chewed a bite of her PB&J, she quickly swallowed.

"OK," she answered with a shrug.

"Anyone giving you a hard time?" Mac asked in a protective manner and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

"No but the looks of pity I keep getting are driving me crazy," she answered trying not to sigh.

"We don't pity you," Meredith objected, Ruthie raised an eye brow at her and watched her friend deflate a little. "Ok, maybe a little. Can you blame us? You went through so much," she said.

"Well it's nice that after it's all over people notice and pity me but when it was actually happening no one noticed a thing," she stated sarcastically then flinched at her friend's stricken faces. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that it was just…"

"You being honest," Martin replied simply.

"No. You guys noticed, you may not have known exactly what was going on but you still noticed something was wrong. When you brought it up I brushed it off, I excused it away or I just changed the subject. I'm mad at other people who didn't notice, you guys noticed," she said.

"But we never pushed you on it," Mac stated.

"If you had, I probably would have ran away sooner and I may not have ended up at Simon's. Pushing me, would have only pushed me further away faster," she stated.

"So it was a lose/lose situation," Martin said, Ruthie nodded.

"Pretty much," she answered.

"Which people didn't notice that should have?" Mac asked.

"The principle for one," she answered.

"She said something this morning that didn't make much sense to me. You tried to tell her about Coach Madison?" Martin asked, she sighed.

"It was before he…hurt me. I just…from day one I knew there was something not right about him. I went to her and I told her he made me uncomfortable and he scared me sometimes. She told me that it was because I wasn't used to having a male gym teacher and to just give it sometime. I convinced myself that she was right, when I got uncomfortable or freaked out I'd push it away, ignore it the best I could and tried to avoid him outside of class. I ignored my instincts because she ignored them, maybe if I hadn't…" she trailed off and looked down at her stomach.

"This wasn't your fault Ruthie," Martin said placing a gentle hand on her back, she sighed.

"I…wish I could believe that. Somewhere inside I know that it wasn't but I can't help but blame myself. He always blamed me, I guess you hear it enough you believe it," she said just before her cell phone started to ring in her bag, she pulled it out and looked at the number before flipping it open. "Hey Kevin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"_Where are you?" he asked._

"In the cafeteria eating lunch, why?" she asked.

"_Meet me at the principles office now," he stated._

"Why? Kevin what's going on?" she asked standing up from the table, Martin instantly joined her.

"_I'll explain in a minute. Just meet me and bring Martin," he said._

"Ok, we'll be right there," she said before hanging up. "He's here. Come on," she said taking Martin's hand and they quickly left the cafeteria heading to the principles office.

A few minutes later the two arrived at the front office and were instantly let back to the Principles office where Kevin was waiting Principle Russell was not.

"What's going on?" Ruthie asked worriedly.

"The school is going to be put into lock down immediately but I wanted you to hear it from me," Kevin stated.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked confused.

"We're transferring Coach Madison to the prison in an hour, if he's going to try and escape it will be now," he answered.

"Escape? You think he could..." Ruthie started worriedly.

"It's very unlikely. He's going to be in an armed car with escorts all the way to the prison. However I'm not taking any chance where my sister and nieces are concerned. You're also going to have an escort for the next few hours. If something should happen he'll keep you safe," Kevin stated.

"Great," she sighed. "Who?" she asked confused realizing she didn't see any other cops on the way in, Kevin smiled. "Oh," she sighed.

"Yeah. Captain Michaels figured it was best for me to be here, no chance of me trying to kill Coach Madison," He answered, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well as long as it's you, I guess it's ok," she said simply.

"Good," he said just before the alarms around them started going off, Ruthie jumped then sighed.

"_Attention students. The school is in lock down; no one is getting in or out. If you're in the halls or cafeteria, please go to your next class and your teachers will explain what is going on," Principle Russell said over the intercom._

"Come on, I'll walk you both," Kevin said to them, they both stood and headed out of the room and down the halls with the packs of students. Luckily neither of their classes was far, just down the main hall and right across the hall from each other. Martin walked over to Ruthie's class with her.

"I love you, I'll see you have to class," he said kissing her softly on the head.

"Ok, see ya soon. I love you too," she added and then headed into the class room with and Martin went to his class room. Kevin watched until he was sure Martin was safely in his class before following Ruthie into her class room. The teacher got everyone calmed down and closed the door once they were sure no one else needed to enter. Kevin stood right by the door and Ruthie sat in the desk right across from him.

"Alright I'm sure you all want to know what's going on," Mrs. Johnson, Ruthie's chem. teacher said standing up at the front of the class room.

"Does it have to do with coach being arrested?" A boy named Brian in the back of the class room asked.

"It does. Coach Madison is being transferred to the prison and the Glenoak Police want us all to be safe incase he attempts to escape. This is officer Kinkirk, he's been sent to stay with Ruthie until they're sure he's secure in the prison," she informed pointing to Kevin.

"Are we in danger?" A girl named Melissa asked.

"No, you're not. There's no reason to believe that coach Madison will be able to escape and if he does, it's unlikely he'd make it all the way here, if he does, that's why I'm here. I will not let anything happen to any of you," he assured.

"But if he does escape he'll come after Ruthie, he knows where she is and what class she has this period," Brian stated, Kevin nodded.

"It's highly likely he will and yes he does. That's why I am here. This is probably the safest place to be right now, there's officers outside, the school is in lock down, no one is getting in here and if he manages to, I'm right here and no one is getting in this door without getting through me," he answered.

"So are all the rumors true? Did Coach Madison rape you?" Another girl, Becca, asked from beside Ruthie, Ruthie sighed.

"Yes he did, do you think Kevin and the cops would be going through all of this if it weren't?" she asked looking over at her.

"Who knows maybe you slept with your boyfriend and didn't want your family finding out so you lied about being raped," A girl named Maxi at the back of the class said.

"Only you would think of something so stupid Maxi," A boy named Adam argued and most of the class smirked a bit, all knowing that Adam was right.

"So why didn't you come forward sooner?" Becca asked, Ruthie sighed heavily pushing back tears as she was pulled into a memory.

_-Flash back-_

"_I'm not going to hurt you" he said._

"_To late for that don't you think!" she snapped back trying desperately to cover herself up. He knelt beside her running his hand over her shoulder she swatted it away._

"_I guess. Now Miss Camden I want you to remember today and remember that I was in a good mood. Just imagine what I would do if I was angry, I could be down right deadly" he said looking directly into her eyes with cold eyes that sent a shiver through her whole body. "I suggest unless you want to find out first hand what's it's like to be around me in a bad mood, that you keep your mouth shut. If this stay between us, I'll have no reason to hurt you again like I did today to get you to shut up" he said, Ruthie glared but he obviously saw that she got the message. "Good girl" he stated with a smirk before turning and leaving the room and Ruthie collapsed into sobs._

_-End flashback-_

Kevin watched Ruthie closely as her eyes clouded with tears and her eyes seemed to be unfocused. He knew she was having a memory and walked closer to her, he knew from experience not to touch her so instead he knelt beside her chair.

"Ruthie, it's ok, you're safe, he's not going to hurt you again," he said gently.

"What's going on with her, is she ok?" Becca asked worriedly.

"She's having an episode. She has memory flashbacks, sometimes they pull her in, she feels like she's reliving them," Kevin stated, he shifted slightly and his hand brushed Ruthie by accident and she flinched pulling away quickly.

"No don't touch me!" She stated standing up from the desk quickly and backing away, she kept backing up even though no one was attempting to follow her until she backed herself into the front corner of the class room.

"Ruthie, it's Kevin, you're safe, no one is going to hurt you," Kevin stated concern filling his voice as he watched her slide down the wall and huddle into as small a ball as the babies would allow. He could hear her mumbling but all he could make out was 'don't touch me and I swear I won't tell'. Kevin didn't know what to do; he'd never seen her have an out burst like this. Then it hit him, Martin, when needing to get through to Ruthie Martin was most likely to do it.

"No one touch her, I'm going to go get Martin," he said before leaving the room quickly. He walked quickly to Martin's class and opened the door, interrupting the teacher mid sentence.

"Martin, Ruthie needs you," He stated, Martin who sat near the back of the class quickly stood and followed Kevin out of the room.

"What the happened?" he asked worriedly as they went back to Ruthie's class.

"Her classmates started asking a lot of questions, she just zoned out and now she got herself backed into a corner and won't snap out of it," Kevin answered, Martin rushed into the class room and quickly spotted Ruthie huddled into the corner and crying now, all her classmates were watching her with worry. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her cautiously. Martin looked into Ruthie's fear filled eyes but even though she was looking right at him, he knew she didn't see him. It broke his heart to see her like this. He didn't really know what to do but he knew he couldn't sit and do nothing, so he decided to just talk to her. It couldn't hurt.

"Ruthie, it's Martin. Coach Madison isn't here, it's not real, it's just a memory, you're safe, I promise. No one is going to hurt you, no one is going to hurt your babies but you have to fight this Ruthie, you have to come back. It's ok, you're safe," he stated.

Ruthie just kept replaying the same memory over and over in her head, she could feel Coach Madison's eyes on her, and she could hear his voice in her ear and feel his touch. She felt herself getting lost in the haze and couldn't get out. Then she heard his voice, Martin. The memories faded once again and things started to become more focused, the dark classroom around her faded away and replaced with the brightly lit class room filled with students that were all watching her with concern but right in front of her was Martin and that's who she focused on. She felt herself instantly relax when she stared into his cool blues; her heart that had been racing started to slow as she took deep breaths trying to regain her bearings.

"Hey, you back with us?" Martin asked softly, she nodded and then grabbed his arm pulling him close, he went easily, he sat down beside her pulling her into his arms and she cuddled into him finding comfort and security there. "Are you ok?" he asked after a few minutes, she nodded looking up at him now, their eyes meeting once again she hated seeing how much worry he had for her. Why couldn't she control these damn memories?

Martin looked at Ruthie for any signs of physical pain and was grateful not to see any however the fear and emotional pain was very evident and he felt like hitting a wall because of it however he knew that wouldn't help anything so he settled on concern for her instead, he needed to know that she was ok.

"I think so. What happened?" she asked confused, she remembered Becca asking a question, the memory flashes but not how she got into the corner of the room sitting on the floor.

"You had an episode. I barley brushed your arm, you freaked out and backed yourself into the corner and I went and got Martin," Kevin explained now kneeling to their level in front of them.

"God," She sighed putting her head in her hands with a sigh. "It was like a stupid broken recorded, it just kept going over and over and over and I couldn't turn it off!" She stated.

"What'd you remember?" Martin asked concerned, she sighed again.

"Waking up…after…when he threatened me," she answered tears in her eyes; both men nodded a bit not needing her to explain any more then that.

"Well he's not going to hurt you again. He's in prison, where he belongs and he's going to stay there," Martin assured her holding her close.

"What if he doesn't?" she asked worriedly.

"He will," Kevin assured her and she sighed heavily.

"Kevin, I feel sick and dizzy and the girls are throwing fits which is not helping," she stated.

"Ready to go home?" he asked rhetorically, she nodded.

"And never come back. I can't….I thought I could…I just…I can't," she said shaking her head looking around the class room, tears burning her eyes and blurring her vision. "It's too much…it's too hard…there's too many memories. I can't…do this…I can't have fits every ten minutes because something triggers a damn memory. It will drive me crazy," she stated.

"Ok, lets just worry about right now. Do you think you need to go to the hospital? Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No, just sick," she answered.

"Alright, lets get you two up," he said, Martin stood fine on his own and they both helped up Ruthie. Martin's arms instantly went around her waist protectively and she leaned her head on his chest, her arms going around him as well. "I'm going to go call Chief Michaels, I'll be right out in the hall and I'll be right back," he stated, she nodded and watched as Kevin left the room.

"Ruthie I'm so sorry," Becca stated and Ruthie pulled away from Martin, but took one of his hands in hers as she faced her classmates.

"It's not your fault, it's no ones fault," she assured. "I have these episodes at the drop of a hat, they're not usually that bad but…I think everything today just built up too much and I broke, that's no ones fault. To answer your question, Coach Madison threatened to kill me if I said anything, when he found out I was pregnant, he threatened my unborn child. He has also threatened the lives of my family and friends, a threat he tried to carry out when he shot at me and my family on our way to church two weeks ago and put my sister in the hospital. That is why I didn't say anything," she explained, before anyone could say anything Kevin returned.

"Coach Madison is on rout. It's safest if we stay here until I get the call that he's at the prison. It should only be about twenty minutes until they have him secured," he assured, she nodded.

"I need to sit," she stated, Martin lead her back over to her desk and helped her sit down and then continued to stand beside her, still holding her hand. "You can go back…" she started but he shook his head.

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving you," he stated before she could finish and he took a spare desk chair and sat down right beside her and she smiled.

"So…do you know if the baby is a girl or a boy?" Becca asked and Ruthie looked over at her and smiled.

"Girls, twins," she answered her free hand going to her stomach, rubbing it softly, the girls had calmed a bit now and for that she was thankful.

"Are you keeping them?" Melissa asked she nodded.

"Yes I am," she answered

"Any names picked out?" Becca asked she shrugged.

"Some, nothing concrete," she stated.

"When are you due?" a girl named Britt asked.

"Mid June," she answered.

"Alright class since it's clear we will get no work done today. I've got a movie for us all to watch. I think Ruthie needs a break from the questions," Mrs. Johnson stated popping in a movie in the TV that hung in the corner and pressed play. Ruthie was thankful for her teachers interruption, while she loved talking about her daughters she wasn't particularly close to any of her classmates and she wasn't sure how long it would have been until the questions got too personal.

It was almost an hour later, when class was near ending, when Kevin's phone vibrated on his belt loop. He quickly left the room and Ruthie scooted closer to Martin. If it took this long then maybe something went wrong and that was not good. Kevin returned to the room and everyone's attention was on him, Mrs. Johnson even switched off the movie.

"Coach Madison is safely behind bars. My boss made sure that Mr. Madison was in his locked cell before he called me," he stated, Ruthie sighed heavily in relief and leaned against Martin heavily, he wrapped his arm around her just held her.

"So what happens now? Will there be a trial?" Brian asked.

"In a few weeks. However the rape of a minor fifteen and under is a mandatory life sentence so he's not going anywhere," Kevin stated.

"You're fifteen?" Becca asked Ruthie, she nodded.

"My birthday is in March," she answered simply now standing, Martin joined her. "I'm ready to get the heck out of here," she said to Kevin who nodded.

"We'll talk to Principle Russell on the way out about the lock down," he stated and they headed out, she waved to her classmates as she went and then the three headed down the halls together, Ruthie and Martin still holding hands but neither willing to let go. They stopped by the office on the way out and told the principle everything was settled. As they walked out to the parking lot Ruthie suddenly felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders and she looked around at the clear blue sky around her and smiled, things were definitely looking up.

-----

**Emsoreoangel, Glykera, andrea elizabeth14, feedtheflames, kylielink, blackbutterfly14, rose lily potter – **Thank you all of you for your reviews, I loved them!

If you read please review.


	21. No Place Like Home

**AN1: **Oh my gosh I can't believe I made it to 300 reviews for this fic! Thank you all so much for all your great reviews, hope you continue to read and review!This update only took three weeks, not too bad right? I would have updated sooner but had limited internet access the last few weeks while I was visiting family out of state. Anyways on with the story, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter twenty-one: **_No Place like home._

The three arrived back at the safe house only ten minutes after leaving the school. They climbed out of Kevin's SUV and headed up the walk, Martin and Ruthie side-by-side with Kevin behind them. "When will we be able to go home?" Ruthie asked.

"Tonight if you want," Kevin answered opening the front door that always remained locked.

"What about the damage?" Ruthie asked wearily walking into the house.

"It's been cleared by the department, we've gotten all the evidence we need. It's been cleaned up for the most part. Your parents will have to have someone come in to fix the walls but it's livable," he explained as they walked toward the living she nodded.

"I really want to be back in my own bed," she stated and smiled at her parents who were in the living room along with Lucy and Savannah. Her mom and Lucy sat on the couch and her dad was in the chair while Savanna was playing on the floor.

"Coach Madison got to the prison without incident," Kevin informed the others.

"Thank god," Annie sighed.

"Does that mean we can go home?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I just told Ruthie that's completely up to you guys. The house has been cleared, there are some holes in the walls that will need to be patched but it's livable," He answered; Eric and Annie shared a questioning look then looked at Ruthie.

"It's up to you sweetie, if you're ready to go back," Annie stated, Ruthie nodded.

"I am, I want to be home again," she stated.

"Then we'll go," Eric agreed.

"As for school, that's not happening again," Ruthie stated slumping on to the couch by her sister and Martin sat down right beside her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I freaked out and ended up huddled in a corner of my class room talking to myself. I don't remember standing up from my desk but apparently I did while yelling at Kevin not to touch me and backed myself into a corner and curled up into a ball. It took Martin talking to me for a few minutes before I snapped out of it," she stated, she had made the guys describe her outburst to her in detail on the way home and was now slightly humiliated that she'd done that in front of all her classmates.

"It was really bad; I've never seen her like that. I barley touched her and she was jumping away from me and yelling not to touch her," Kevin added.

"It scared the hell out of me; I couldn't snap myself out of it. The same memories just kept replaying over and over again. I didn't even hear Kevin and it took a while for me to hear Martin," Ruthie added.

"So what do you want to do? Home school?" Annie asked, Ruthie sighed.

"I don't know but what I do know is this isn't going to go away, not on its own. I need serious help. The principle brought it up earlier and I snapped at her but I think it might be a good idea if I got counseling, from someone other then a family member," she answered.

"I think that's a good idea," Eric agreed with a nod. "I know a few people, I can make some calls," he added and she smiled.

"I'd prefer a woman," she said, he nodded in agreement.

"Done," he assured and she seemed to sigh in a bit of relief.

"As for school, I can call the principle and we can figure something out," Annie assured, Ruthie nodded again.

"I'm ready to go home and go to bed in my own bed," she stated tiredly as she leaned into Martin who wrapped his arm around her so she could snuggle into his side.

"Well then, lets start packing," Eric said and they all stood up heading upstairs to pack their things.

-

An hour later the Camden's pulled up to their home in two separate cars. They had swung by the elementary school and picked up Sam and David who rode in the van with the eldest Camden's, Ruthie, Martin and Happy and Kevin drove himself, Lucy and Savanna in their car. They all climbed out and stared at the house before them. While it was clear that someone had cleaned up the broken glass it was still obvious what had happened. All the first level windows were covered in plywood in place of glass, including the front door, there was holes in the paneling and some of the porch pillars and side boards, some potted plants were now gone but there was dark spots of soil where they had been and of course the dark red stain on the drive way where Mary had fallen.

They were all struck by the reality of what could have been a lot worse and they all took steps closer to each other, wrapping their arms around each other from the sides and behind, huddling in a group just staring for a long time.

"This could have been so much worse," Ruthie said softly from her place between her mom and Martin, Kevin and her father stood behind them and Lucy was on her mothers other side holding Savanna while Sam and David stood in front of them, Annie had an arm around each of them.

"But it wasn't. We're all here; we're all alive, safe, happy and healthy. All eleven of us," Annie stated and Ruthie smiled placing her hand on her stomach rubbing it gently.

"Thank god for that," she said and they all agreed.

"The worst is over, now it's time for us all to heal and welcome this new chapter in our lives," Eric stated, they all nodded in agreement.

"I second that," Ruthie agreed with a smile and that made everyone else smile even wider.

"Come on, the inside is still the same. We'll get some people over first thing in the morning to fix it up," Kevin stated and they all headed up the walkway to the house.

-

"Knock, knock," Ruthie heard as she sat on her bed later that evening. She'd just finished settling back into her bedroom and it felt nice to be back. Just like that old saying: there's no place like home. She looked toward the door and smiled at Martin leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, come on in," she greeted and he walked into the room and over to the bed sitting down at the foot.

"How's it feel to be home?" he asked curiously.

"Great. I've missed my room," she answered with a content smile, he nodded.

"I missed my place too but I would have stayed in that safe house forever if it kept you safe," he said, she smiled gratefully to him.

"Glad to hear it," she returned.

"What about the girls, they doing ok?" he asked with a hint of concern and Ruthie couldn't help but smile more as she placed her hands on her growing stomach.

"Yea, they settled down earlier but they're pretty active right now," she answered then smiled sitting up a bit more. "Come here," she said and he scooted closer, she took his hand and placed it on the left side of her stomach where she knew he would feel a little movement below it. When he did his eyes lit up and he looked up at her with a smile and his eyes shinning. Even though they'd spent a lot of time together and a lot of hugs and cuddling, he'd never really felt the babies kick. None of them really asked to or tried afraid of upsetting her. However Ruthie trusted Martin and had never had a negative reaction to his touch and didn't think it would start now and she was right.

Martin was awestruck when he felt the little thumps against his hand. He'd felt them moving a bit when he was hugging Ruthie a few times but never against the palm of his hand, now he could really feel it and it was amazing. There was two little people growing and moving around in there, two beautiful little girls that he knew that despite not being his by DNA, were going to have him wrapped around their fingers because he already loved them.

"That's amazing," he said his voice soft and still full of awe and she nodded.

"Yeah it is," she agreed just as softly. They continued to sit their for a few minutes, Martin holding her stomach and her hands rested on his, he bent down and kissed her stomach twice, once on either side and then sat up straight again smiling at her which she returned. He slowly leaned down until they were only a few inches apart; he wasn't going to force a kiss on her. She would have to close the distance. Ruthie watched Martin closely, when she realized his intention her heart started to race and the butterflies started in her stomach and she even felt as if her breath hitched. When she saw him stop she couldn't help but smile, knowing he was doing it to respect what she'd been through and letting her set the pace. She scooted a bit closer to him and lifted her lips up to his allowing her eyes to flutter shut just as Martin closed the remaining inch between their lips, sending a jolt between them and they scooted closer, needing to be closer to each other. Ruthie's hands went to Martin's back, his left went to her back but his right went to her hair. The kiss was soft and sweet, there was no pressure to take it further and they just enjoyed the gliding of their lips against each other for a few moments that seemed to fit perfectly together. It was only when air became important that they slowly pulled away in a series of smaller kisses.

"I love you," Martin whispered softly as he looked into Ruthie's deep brown eyes that smiled back at him at the words.

"I love you too," she returned looking up into his beautiful blue-green eyes that always seemed to shine to her, she could get lost in them if she let herself.

Martin slowly pulled away and she followed his lead pulling away a bit as well. "Ruthie, Martin, dinner!" Annie called up to them and they both stood up quickly and headed down stairs hand-in-hand.

-

Ruthie woke up the next morning to a commotion outside. She groaned and attempted to go back to sleep but the hammering and the loud noises were not helping. She finally relented and stood up; grabbing her robe she headed down stairs.

"What in gods name is going on out there?" She asked walking into the kitchen to see it empty. She huffed and walked to the front of the house and out the open front door. She was shocked at what she saw: Lucy, Kevin, her parents and Martin were all working on the house with assistance from some people from the church. There was people unloading new windows from the back of a truck parked in the drive way and another unloading siding. People were removing the broken siding and windows. Happy, Sampson and Delilah were lounging in the front yard.

"Hey you're awake," She heard and turned to Martin who was pulling off a pair of work gloves he'd been wearing while helping remove one of the broken front windows.

"It's hard not to wake up to the loud noises. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" she asked confused, he wrapped his arms tentatively around her waist and she easily went into them.

"I'm staying home today. I'm a head in all my classes, so a day isn't going to hurt me. By the end of the day this house will be as good as new," he answered.

"We're also working on a plan for your room," Lucy said coming over.

"My room?" Ruthie asked confused.

"For the babies, they need somewhere to sleep don't they?" Lucy answered and Ruthie nodded.

"Good point," she agreed.

"We'll show you the plan later. Right now you need to eat, come on," Annie said walking up to them. She grabbed her daughter out of Martin's arms and led her into the house.

Annie quickly made some scrambled eggs and toast for Ruthie, she ate and then she went upstairs to get dressed. She grabbed a pair of green maternity sweats and a white long sleeve t-shirt and quickly changed before heading back down stairs. She grabbed Happy's leash from the closet and Sampson and Delilah's from the kitchen counter then headed to the front of the house. She walked over to Martin who was helping fill in one of the holes in the wall. None of the bullets actually went all the way through the walls, they had lodged in the walls and since been removed.

"Hey. Want to take a break with me and walk the dogs?" she asked, he turned and smiled.

"Of course, just let me finish this ok," He said, she nodded and walked down the front porch steps and over to Happy. She knelt down carefully and attached Happy's leash to her collar, and then she did Delilah's and Sampson's. When she was standing again Martin was beside her.

"I got the little girls, you get the big boy," she said handing Martin Sampson's leash and he took it. "We're going for a walk, we'll be back," Ruthie called to her dad who was near by.

"Ok honey," He returned and her and Martin were off down the sidewalk. Martin moved so Sampson was on his outside and Ruthie was beside him, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and she smiled doing the same, holding both dogs' leashes in one hand and leaned her head against Martin's side as they walked. "You feeling better this morning?" he asked, she nodded.

"Much. I'm walking around without body guards and my family freaking out. I plan on enjoying the Coach Madison free world," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said in return before placing a kiss on her head. "So where we headed?" he asked curiously.

"The park, you promised we could go there," she answered, he nodded.

"That I did, sounds good to me," he assured. "You know why I love the park?" he asked, she shook her head a bit.

"My mom loved parks. She grew up across the street from a big park and whenever we moved to a new base we would go out and find the closest park to our house, mom said that's when it became home, when we knew where the park was. Once a week she would make a picnic dinner and we'd hike to our park and eat and talk. When dad was away it was just us. Even after she got sick she still insisted on going, when she was too weak to walk, dad would carry her. Those some of the best memories I have of my mother," he stated, Ruthie smiled softly and leaned on his shoulder as he talked about his mom. "So when I moved in with your family, I went out that night and found the closest park. I found you there, maybe that's when I fell in love with you, you loved parks just like my mom and me," he stated and she nodded.

"I remember. I was a little surprised to see you there," she said and looked up at him. "You never told me about your mom," she said softly, he shrugged.

"I never told anyone until now," he stated and she smiled in return.

"So what makes me worthy?" she asked.

"I love you, I trust you," he answered, she nodded and smiled more.

"I love and trust you too," she returned standing on her tip toes to kiss him softly which he returned then turned to look back a head of them.

"So why do you like parks?" he asked she shrugged.

"I think because of the way I grew up. Everyone was always watching us and the park was the one place I could be a kid, run around and be wild and people just thought it was cute. When I was younger my older siblings used to take me to the park a lot, it was some where we could just go and hang out and spend time together. Then after this whole mess started, it was the one place that was never tainted; it was safe and reminded me of simpler times. Coach Madison never showed up there, for that I am grateful," she said, Martin nodded.

"I can understand that," he said as they reached the park. They went over to the same bench he'd found her the week before and sat down. Martin kept his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side. "How are the girls doing today?" he asked.

"Jenny and Mattie are fine," she said smiling at him and he smiled in return, his eyes sparkled knowing she's just shared a secret with him.

"Jenny and Mattie?" he asked, she nodded.

"After my grandma Jenny and Mattie after Matt because I was always really close to Matt and Simon growing up, closer then Mary and Lucy and I want to honor that and I always loved the name Jenny and I never really got to know my grandma but what I remember I love. I also know middle names but I'm keeping those to myself," she said, he nodded.

"Well I think they're beautiful and I am sure everyone will love them," he said.

"Good but I want them to be a surprise to everyone else so not a word," she stated, he smiled.

"I cross my heart," he assured and she just snuggled a little closer and sighed in contentment. They continued to just sit there for a while holding each other close and enjoying the rather warm February air and the clear blue skies above them while the dogs laid down and took naps.

Ruthie allowed herself to soak in the sun in the comfort of Martin's arms. It was the first time in months she didn't have to look over her shoulder, the first time in months she could really and truly relax. Coach Madison was behind bars, her babies were safe, Martin and her were dating and in love and he was going to help her raise her daughters, her life couldn't get much better.

Martin just sat enjoying the scenery and the warmth of Ruthie cuddle into him. He watched her more then anything else, she looked happy and relaxed and he felt his heart swell at it. It had been a long time since he'd seen her like this and he planned to enjoy every minute of it.

After about an hour they decided to head back to the Camden residence. They walked with their arms around each others backs, Martin held Sampson's leash with his free one and Ruthie did the same with Happy and Delilah's.

When they got back to the house they found the house was already looking a lot better. All the broken windows had been taken out as well as the front door and damaged siding. The holes under siding were being patched and new windows put in.

"Looks like things are getting back to normal," Ruthie stated, Martin nodded.

"I'm going to go help out, you go rest ok?" he asked as they headed closer to the house.

"I want to help some how," Ruthie sighed, she felt like a weakling when she wasn't allowed to help out.

"Here I have a job for you," Annie said walking over with some things in her hand. "We decided on how to do the nursery. We are going to knock out a whole in your closet wall for a door leading into the rest of attic that is not being used. We're going to refinish it like we did your bedroom for the twins. That way they won't grow out of it for a while. What we need you to do is pick a color for the walls and carpet," she stated to Ruthie with books of paint and carpet samples.

"Ok," Ruthie said taking them she went over and sat down in the lawn with the dogs, out of the way of everything else. The plans for the nursery were nice, the room was a little smaller then hers and on the opposite side of the closet so it was near by but not really joined which she liked.

-

"Alright lunch time everyone!" Annie called at about noon, everyone headed inside. Ruthie attempted to stand up from where she was still camped on the lawn with the dogs and Savanna had joined her. Martin walked over and helped her up and she then scooped up Savanna. They all went into the dinning room where a giant buffet was setup with sandwiches, chips, fresh fruit and veggies and drinks. They all got plates and then headed outside to enjoy their meal in the back yard.

"So make any decision on the nursery?" Lucy asked curiously Ruthie curiously.

"I want the walls to be light pink with off white trim. I was looking on my computer the other day at nursery furniture and stuff and I want to get these blocks that spell out their names to hang above their cribs in light green. So the colors will be baby pink and green and I want the carpet to be off white," she stated.

"Sounds great. So do you have names picked out?" Lucy inquired.

"I do but I'm keeping them to myself. Martin knows the first names but I also have middle picked out but I'm not telling just yet," Ruthie stated.

"You're no fun," Lucy stated.

"Well you did it with Savanna," Ruthie returned, Lucy nodded.

"Touché," she agreed.

Later on that night the house was done, some of the new paint still needed to dry but that was it. Annie and Lucy made plans to start the nursery walls the next day and that meant moving everything else out of the closet, by the end everything was either in the basement or in room at the end of the hall where Ruthie would be staying the next few weeks. They didn't want her right across the hall from where all the work was getting done and the noises and fumes that went along with it.

-----

**Rose lily potter- **Thanks so much! What kind of fic do you need a beta reader for? If it's a show I watch I'd be happy to help.

**Andrea elizabeth14- **I'm still not sure what I am going to do there, but slowly figuring it out. Glad you loved the update!

**Emsoreoangel- **Thank you so much for the review, I am HUGE Marthie fan and wish that they would have ended up together, it will be a couple more chapters until the twins are born.

**Alyssa- **I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. This is my favorite story to write and I honestly couldn't believe it had been a year between those updates but I promise to not let that happen again, I am dedicated to this story and making sure it gets finished. Thank you so much for the review!

**Cinci- **My 300th review! Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read and review!

**An2: **That's it for now, but I have the next few chapters already written so I might be able to post one more this weekend. I only have internet Friday-Sunday so most of the time my chapters will be a week a part. If you read, please review, it helps me keep writing.


	22. Old Friends

**AN: **I know it took me a little over a month to update this time, I'm sorry, things have been crazy here! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 22- **_Old Friends_

Ruthie took a deep breath as she walked in the back door of her family's home on Thursday afternoon carrying Savanna in her arms with Happy, Sampson and Delilah right behind her. It was just at four o'clock so Martin and the twins would be home soon. Since the boys got out of school at the same time Martin got out of practice he'd started picking them up for the Camden's to make things a little easier on everyone. Ruthie watched Savanna and the dogs at Lucy and Kevin's most of the day to keep them out of the way of Lucy and her mom who were in full remodeling mode in the attic. Then when school was out she'd come over to the house and the construction ceased for the day.

She walked into the living room and settled Savanna in her stationary play-set then decided to go see what her mom and Lucy were doing since she could hear them doing something in the Attic. However as she entered the foyer a knock sounded on the front door and she froze for a second before sighing heavily walking toward it. She was still a little jumpy but getting better.

She peaked out of the curtain and was momentarily shocked at who she saw standing there before she shook herself and rushed to the front door opening it.

"Hello Ruthie," Patricia Hamilton greeted, beside her was her husband Morgan and behind them was John, Keisha, Nigel and Lin.

"Hi, what..." Ruthie wasn't sure what to say, she hadn't seen any of the Hamilton's since John got married six years earlier.

"Well we saw the news and I called your father. We've been talking a lot since this whole mess began but we couldn't come see you in the safe house for obvious reasons. He said if we wanted to stop by once you were settled back in at home, it would be appreciated," Morgan answered and Ruthie gave a small smile and a nod.

"Well it's great to see all of you, come in," she said stepping back and letting them in. "Dad's at the Church, mom and Lucy are upstairs working on the nursery, Kevin's at work and Martin, Sam and David are all at school. Matt, Mary and Simon no longer live in the vicinity," she quickly explained everyone else's whereabouts.

"And Martin is?" Lin asked with a smile.

"A very long story, come on," she said leading them into the living room where Savanna was still happily playing. Ruthie decided to let her be and sat down on the chair. Morgan, Patricia and John took the love seat and the other three Hamilton's took the couch.

"Is this Savanna?" Patricia asked.

"It is. Lucy and Kevin pay me to be Lucy's mother's helper; I just got here from their house. I come over here at about the same time school gets out so I can keep the boys out of moms hair. Of course even when I'm at Lucy and Kevin's the baby monitor amazingly enough reaches over here so I'm never out of earshot. My parent's idea. Matt freaked them out a bit with all the information on risks to teenage pregnancies, especially high stress ones," she answered and they nodded.

"Well you know how they are, they'll relax with time," Patricia assured, Ruthie nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"So your dad's told me a bit about Martin but we have yet to have the full story. We know he's staying with you and you're now dating," Morgan said in an inquiring tone, Ruthie nodded and gave a smile as she thought about Martin.

"Well his dad's in Iraq and his mom passed away a few years ago. When his dad got sent on his last deployment Martin was really tired of moving but his Aunt wanted to move him to New York. Martin somehow found out about my family and went to my father for help, to try and convince his aunt not to move him again. He wasn't able to do that but he did offer to let Martin stay with us so he wouldn't have to move again, Martin's father and aunt agreed. He's been here the last two years and became one of my best friends and then after...the shooting, we finally admitted we were in love with each other and we're now dating," Ruthie explained.

"Wow," Keisha said, Ruthie nodded.

"So how are you doing sweetheart?" Patricia asked, Ruthie took a deep breath and sighed.

"Day by day. Coach Madison is in prison but there's still the trial and the thought of seeing him again scares the heck out of me. I'm working on it though, my dad found me a Psychologist that comes to see me every morning for one hour Dr. Johnson and she's great and she's helped me a lot. However the thought of seeing him again is really hard and I don't think all the counseling in the world can prepare me for that," she said then took another deep breath looking down at her stomach. "But I know I have to, for them, I don't care what he does to me, he can't hurt me more then he already has, but he won't ever come near my daughters," she stated before looking up.

"You know Ruthie I really admire you. I don't think I could do it, I don't think I could go through what you did and then raise his children," Keisha said, Ruthie nodded.

"Well I don't think of them as his, they're mine. I was going to give them up for adoption and then...I passed out in gym class and when I woke up my first thought was I hoped my baby was ok. I had kept thinking about it as _his _baby or _the _baby and all of the sudden it was _my _baby. I realized that no matter how it happened, I was pregnant and that baby, who turned out to be those babies are more mine then his. They're growing inside of me, they share my DNA, and they're a part of me. Every time I feel them move and I see the ultrasound pictures and hear their heart beats, I love them even more and he's not a part of that. Yeah he got me pregnant by raping me but he hasn't had anything to do with them since then, they're two innocent little girls, my innocent little girls and I don't think they deserve to pay for what their biological father did to me. That man is a monster and he's going away for life, he's going to be punished for what he did to me and he's the only one who deserves to be. Not them, they're as innocent in all of this as I am, more so actually," she stated.

"I agree with you," Patricia said. "It is awful what he did to you but those girls don't deserve to pay for that," she agreed and Ruthie nodded. "I'm more worried about your age then who their father is," she said, Ruthie nodded again.

"I think that was my family's main worry too. I'm working on school, not quiet sure what I'm going do yet but I'll probably finish high school through home schooling. Mom and dad have already agreed to let me stay here with the twins rent free as long as I need and they're going to help me out with taking care of them, as will the rest of my family. It's going to be hard and I know that and none of us are real sure what to expect, it's certainly not something any of expected or planned for so we make up the rules as we go," she said with a small smile. "Speaking of, I should probably tell them you're here," she said just as she heard the front door open.

"Did not,"

"Did too," They heard Sam and David arguing.

"Hey you two get in here!" Ruthie called standing from the chair and the two boys came into the living room followed by Martin and Mac. "What's going on?" she asked her brothers as she carefully kneeled to their level. "What's with all the yelling?" she asked.

"Sam got us in trouble at school," David said.

"I did not, you got us in trouble," Sam argued, Ruthie sighed.

"What happened?" she asked and listened to their story about pushing a little girl over on the playground causing her to scrape her knee. They both swore the other one knocked her over and both said it was an accident.

"Alright it sounds like it was an accident but from now on, watch where you're going. Secondly tomorrow you are both going to apologize to her for knocking her over and your teacher for arguing about whose fault it was and take responsibility for your parts in it, got it?" she stated firmly.

"Yes," They answered.

"Alright. Now why don't you two go upstairs and do your homework peacefully, win a couple of brownie points from mom before you tell her," she stated.

"We don't have homework," David argued.

"And we're hungry," Sam said.

"Yeah," David stated.

"Well then it's snack time, go to the kitchen I'll be just a minute," she said and they both went off down the hall and she stood up. "Were they arguing the whole way home?" She asked Martin and Mac.

"No, they were really quiet actually. Mac asked them why when we got here and the arguing started," Martin answered, she nodded.

"Well at least having them gives me a course in twins one-o-one before these two come out," she said placing her hand on her stomach and Martin laughed.

"True. We're going to have our hands full the next several years," he said, she nodded.

"I'd say the rest of our lives, you ok with that? You can still back out," she smirked and he smiled in return wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Never gonna happen. I love you and I'm not going anywhere," he assured and she smiled in return.

"I love you too," she said before kissing him softly, John cleared his throat after a few moments and they pulled away, Ruthie smirked at the family behind her.

"Sorry. Martin this is Reverend Morgan Hamilton his wife Patricia and their children: John, Keisha, Nigel and Lin. The Hamilton's are old friends of the family, Reverend Hamilton and dad went to Seminary together thirty years ago and been best friends ever since," Ruthie stated. "Everyone this is my boyfriend Martin and our friend Mac," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Martin said politely.

"You too," Morgan returned just before Ruthie heard a crash in the kitchen which spooked Savanna and she started crying. She sighed heavily and walked over to Savanna picking her up.

"It's alright," She soothed her balancing her on her hip and bouncing her a bit. "Can you guys go tell mom and Lucy that the Hamilton's are here while I see what my brothers broke this time?" she asked Mac and Martin walking past them, both guys chuckled.

"Sure, I'll go," Martin said and headed upstairs and Ruthie went back to the kitchen with Savanna. She set her niece in her high chair and then turned to Sam and David.

"Alright, what'd you break?" she asked hands on her hips.

"Nothing, we knocked over the fruit bowl," Sam answered, she nodded seeing they both had apples in front of them.

"Ok. Would you like me to cut those?" she asked.

"Yes please," They answered in unison, she grabbed the apples, rinsed them off then sliced them into ten ½ moon shapes each. She put them in bowls along with a globe of peanut butter and some raisins. She gave them both a glass of milk and then she gave Savanna a bowl of dry cheerios and a sippy cup of milk.

"You're a natural," She heard and turned to Patricia standing in the entry way to the hall watching them.

"Yeah well I have practice, I help mom with the boys a lot and now I watch Savanna a lot too," Ruthie said with a shrug.

"Well according to your mom you've been a big help, I'm sure you'll do just fine with your new little ones," she said and Ruthie smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Ru more!" Savanna called and Ruthie turned to see her niece was out of cheerios.

"More what?" She asked walking over to the box.

"Pease!" Savanna stated and Ruthie smiled giving her another hand full of cheerios.

"What do you say?" she asked then.

"Tank you," Savanna answered.

"You're welcome," Ruthie returned before kissing the little girls forehead just as Martin, Mac and her mom came from the living room.

"Patricia, it's so good to see you," Annie said.

"Oh it good to see you too," She said as the older women embraced. Lucy then came down the hall way with the rest of the Hamilton's trailing behind. "Hi Lucy, it's so good to see you," Patricia greeted warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Hamilton, it's great to see you too," she said and the two hugged.

"You got an adorable little girl there," she said.

"Thank you," Lucy said in return.

"Ruthie thank you for getting the boys their snack," Annie said.

"No problem," Ruthie assured. "The boys have something they want to tell you," she added giving her brothers a look.

"Alright who did what?" Annie asked and the boys explained the story to Annie, including what Ruthie said about apologizing.

"Well Ruthie is right, you need to apologize, even if it was an accident she still got hurt and I want both of you to pay more attention from now on," she stated.

"We will," They said in unison.

"Alright why don't you boys go upstairs and play in your room, quietly," she said.

"Ok," They said and headed upstairs and Annie started picking up their dishes.

"Oh mom I got it," Ruthie said walking over to her she took the bowls and cups over to the sink and started rinsing them out.

"Thank you," Annie said.

"No problem," Ruthie assured as she loaded the dishes in the dishwasher. She then went over to Savanna and cleaned up her crumbs from her tray, hands and face then removed her bib and picked her up.

"Here I got her," Martin said walking over to her.

"Thanks," Ruthie said passing her niece to her boyfriend then proceeded to rinse Savanna's dishes and put them in the dishwasher and swept the floor around the high chair and put the highchair back in the corner out of the way.

"So Ruthie: Kevin and I were thinking of going out tomorrow night. Would you be able to watch Savanna for us?" Lucy asked and Ruthie turned to face them, they'd all settled around the kitchen, Annie had started on dinner and Patricia and Keisha were both helping her, the others had all sat around the island and kitchen table.

"Of course, here or at your house?" she asked.

"Well you seem to be doing fine on your own, Lucy's talked me into letting you stay at their house tomorrow but you have to keep the baby monitor close just incase," Annie stated.

"I will," Ruthie assured.

"Good. So you'll come over in the morning around nine and come home when we get back probably around ten or eleven. You'll get paid for the entire day. Fifteen an hour," Lucy said, they'd agreed to paying Ruthie ten an hour so long as they were at the Camden's because there was other people around to help Ruthie out and she wasn't doing any extra chores for them however when she was at Lucy and Kevin's house she'd get an extra five dollars an hour because she'd help keep the house picked up and with laundry and taking care of Sampson and Delilah.

"Sounds perfect. Thank you!" Ruthie said happily hugging her sister.

"You're welcome and thank you for helping us out," Lucy said.

"Absolutely," she assured.

"You know I think this arrangement will work wonderfully for everyone," Annie said.

"I agree," Ruthie said as her dad entered the back door. There was more hellos' from the Hamilton's and then her dad and Morgan disappeared to talk in private. Ruthie sat down between Martin and Lin at the table and the two girls started catching up.

"Do you want to see ultrasound pictures?" Ruthie asked once they'd been talking about the twins for nearly twenty minutes.

"Yes!" Lin answered.

"Come on," Ruthie said standing up and leading her upstairs.

"Ah I'm so glad you guys came, Ruthie needs more friends around. She has all of us but aside from Martin, Mac and occasionally Meredith she doesn't have any friends and Meredith isn't around much so she doesn't have any real close girlfriends. It'll be good for her to have Lin around," Annie said with a smile.

"Well we're happy to help; we've missed all of you. Lin was the one that saw the newscast and she wanted to come over right away. She felt so awful for loosing touch with Ruthie. She thought maybe if they'd stayed close Ruthie might have told her," she said.

"Ruthie didn't tell anyone until long after the fact and I don't think that would have changed if she and Lin had still been friends," Annie assured and Patricia nodded.

"That's what I told her but she's dedicated to being there for her now so you'll be seeing us a lot. We all feel bad about loosing touch, not just with Ruthie," Patricia said.

"We'll be happy to have you and we lost touch too, lets not do that again," Annie said.

"Agreed. So how is Ruthie doing, really?" Patricia asked concerned, Annie sighed.

"It was rough going at first. She kept blaming herself for his actions, what he did to her, what he did to us. She's finally agreed to counseling. Dr. Johnson will come by for an hour once a day. She thinks it's better for now to stay in Ruthie's comfort-zone. Ruthie had her first session Monday and as far as we can tell it's been going well, it's still slow going but we're getting back to whatever form of normal we can," Annie answered.

"I still can't believe this happened! What kind of ass rapes a fifteen year old," Keisha said angrily.

"Unfortunately it's not as uncommon as people think, there are a lot of sickos in the world," John answered.

"Too many," Lucy agreed.

"Well right now the focus needs to stay on Ruthie, helping her through this. Trying to figure out why will just drive us all crazy," Patricia stated and the others nodded in agreement. The room fell into a silence and then Keisha asked Lucy about how things were with her and more casual conversations started amongst the old friends and Martin and Mac went upstairs to do their homework.

**Shout Outs:**

**aNdReA ElIzAbEtH14: **Thanks, the twins will be born in just a couple chapters, I'm going to speed up the time line in the next chapter! So it won't be much longer.

**Emsoreoangel: **I am glad you're so excited about the story, I love writing the Ruthie/Martin scenes the most so glad you like them. Thanks for the review!

**Kay: **There will be more Eric/Annie conversations at some point, it's a little harder for me to write those but I will try, thanks for the suggestion. I am glad you think the story is staying true to the show; I try really hard to make sure it does. Glad you like the names. Thanks for the review!

**Kylielink:** Thanks!

**Blondiee01: **Yeah I recently got back into it too, Ruthie/Martin are great, probably one of my favorite TV show 'couples'. I'm glad you like this story, thank you for the review!

**Secrets are nothing: **Here's the update, sorry it took a few weeks. Thanks for the review.

**An2: **Alright there it is, hope you all enjoyed, please review!


	23. CD DV

**Chapter 23: **Court Date, Doctor Visit

The next few weeks went quickly for the Camden clan. Ruthie continued to see Dr. Johnson everyday and seemed to be slowly coming out of her shell. Ruthie and Martin spent most of their afternoons and weekends together and while the other kids were at school Ruthie continued help her mom out at the house and watch Savanna. Ruthie was doing home schooling for the rest of the year and they were looking at options for next year since she didn't feel like ever returning to Kennedy. It is now the first week of March and spring was fast approaching.

Ruthie woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ear and sighed in annoyance hitting the object making it shut up mid beep. She looked around her bedroom that still had hello kitty all over the place and shook her head a bit. She was still in what she liked to call the Hello Kitty Suite. The construction was done upstairs but they were now painting and her parents didn't want her and the babies around the fumes so she would stay in the old room for now.

She quickly got up and picked out an outfit for the day, deciding on jeans and a green t-shirt. She was now in her sixth month and the babies were so big it was hard for her to see her own shoes so she stuck with slip on flats. She quickly changed, having taken a shower the night before then went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before heading down stairs.

Ruthie entered the kitchen and found her mom at the stove but none one else in the room.

"Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Annie asked warmly.

"Good morning, I slept fine," she answered grabbing an orange from a nearby bowl and started peeling it, she craved a lot of fruit first thing the mornings for some reason so her mom started keeping them on the counter in her easy reach.

"Are you watching Savanna today?" She asked and Ruthie nodded.

"Yep, Lucy has to go up to San-Fran today to do something for a parishioner. Martin's going to pick up me and Savanna during his lunch break and we're going to go to Pete's and then I have my doctor's appointment at one. Martin will be missing study hall and then he'll drop us off and go back to school for his last class and then he'll come over and help me bring Savanna and the dogs over here after school. Lucy and Kevin will be here by dinner," Ruthie answered.

"I could take you if Martin doesn't want to miss class," Annie offered though she knew she'd be turned down. Martin was very attentive to Ruthie and the babies, he liked going maternity clothes shopping and helped with picking out names, decorating the nursery and offered to take Ruthie to her doctor's appointments. If anyone had any doubts about how deeply Martin loved Ruthie, they didn't anymore.

"Nope it's fine, he cleared it with the teacher yesterday," Ruthie assured with a smile. She loved that Martin was being so great about everything; it made her love him even more. Her and her babies were his top priority.

"Alright," she said simply as Martin appeared at the back door dressed for the day in blue jeans, white t-shirt and blue button down shirt that was open in the front and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Good morning," He greeted everyone.

"Good morning Martin," Annie returned.

"Morning honey," Ruthie said with a smile as he walked over to her and they kissed softly.

"Morning," he said when they pulled away. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Good," she said happily popping a piece of orange in her mouth as she smiled.

"Good and how are the girls today?" he asked his hand massaging her stomach gently.

"They're good, pretty calm until you walked in," she teased as she felt her girls moving about inside of her. "Your voice always seems to get them going," she said shaking her head.

"That good or bad?" he asked in return.

"Good, it means they like you," Annie stated and the couple smiled over at her.

"Oh I'm sure they love him, just like I do. It could have to do with my heart racing when he's within five feet of me," she said smiling at Martin.

"Yeah well same here," he returned as Lucy and Kevin suddenly entered the back door with Savanna in Lucy's arms.

"Hey, I'm supposed to baby sit at your place today," Ruthie said confused. She usually watched Savanna at their house because she was for some reason better behaved there. They never really worried about her being there alone cause they had a security system and she kept her cell at her hip at all times and both her parents and Lucy and Kevin called throughout the day to check in on her and her parents did live right behind Lucy and Kevin, they were a one minute walk away.

Ruthie had gotten the cell phone a month ago when she started being at Lucy and Kevin's a lot and the baby monitor thing was getting annoying. Martin had actually gotten it for her so he could keep in touch with her throughout the day without calling the house every time and wake up Savanna from a nap. They'd managed to get Lucy and Kevin on a family plan so it was free for the four of them to call each other and the house number was on a list that they could call for free and not use their minutes. As for the phone bill since Ruthie was on Martin's plan and gotten the phone for free it was just an extra ten dollars a month that Martin was happy to pay for so he knew they could always reach each other.

"RuRu!" Savanna said happily to her and Ruthie smiled taking her niece into her arms.

"I just got a call from Diane, a date for Coach Madison's trial was set," Kevin stated, referring to the Federal Prosecutor assigned to Coach Madison's case. All of his crimes were federal offenses and he would be tried in federal court. They had requested all information about Coach Madison be taken to Kevin and he would forward it to them, it was just easier that way because he knew what questions to ask and such.

"When?" Ruthie asked worriedly.

"March thirteenth," He answered.

"That's six days from now," Ruthie stated shocked.

"Next Monday," Lucy said with a nod.

"It's an open and shut case, this is just a formality. It will start on Monday and it should be done by Wednesday," Kevin stated, Ruthie sighed heavily. "You're going to have to testify and apparently the defense is arguing there's no proof that the twins are his. So the DA wants a DNA test for the twins and Coach Madison, prove they are his," he stated, Ruthie nodded.

"I have a doctor's appointment today, I can ask her to do it," she stated.

"An officer will need to be there to take the sample to the lab. What time is your appointment?" he asked.

"One o'clock," she answered.

"I'll bring someone down to your doctor's office at one thirty," He stated, she nodded numbly.

"You ok sweetie?" Annie asked.

"Uh yeah I just…I don't know if I can…face him again," she stated.

"We'll all be there, you're not going to be facing him alone," Martin assured, she nodded and stood closer to him. They all stood there a while absorbing everything. Soon breakfast was done so they decided to eat and then they all went their own ways. Lucy walked Ruthie and Savanna back to the Kinkirk's before heading up to San-Francisco, Martin went to school, Kevin went to work and Annie took the twins to school.

At noon Ruthie quickly got Savanna dressed in blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with white daises on it and white and pink tennis shoes. Martin showed up at exactly twelve fifteen.

"Hey," he said walking into the Kinkirk family room.

"Hey, I'm just about ready. I just need my jacket," Ruthie said rushing toward the back of the house where they usually entered, grabbing her jacket and purse before heading to the front of the house again. When she entered the foyer she found Martin was waiting at the door with Savanna in his arms. Ruthie couldn't help but smile, they made quite a picture. Savanna had her legs wrapped around Martin's side, one arm around his shoulder and her head resting on it, Martin, unconsciously or not she wasn't sure, was swaying side to side in a soothing motion.

"Ready?" he asked spotting her and she smiled.

"Yep let's go," she answered and they left, Ruthie locking up behind her.

They went to Pete's and Ruthie sat Savanna in a high chair right next to her and Martin sat on her other side. They got their own individual slices of pizza since Martin loved meat lovers, Ruthie got veggie and Savanna got cheese. Pete's was one of the few places Ruthie felt comfortable eating out, other places there was always people staring at her and giving her judgmental looks. Pete however didn't stand for it in his place and if he caught anyone staring he made them stop. Ruthie knows she's lucky to have good friends of the family running a few restaurants around town; it made things easier on her.

"So are you nervous about your appointment?" Martin asked.

"No, just excited I love seeing the ultrasounds," she said brightly. "A little nervous about the test, I hate needles," she said with a cringe.

"Well I'll be right by your side the whole time," he assured taking her hand and she smiled.

"Have I told you today how lucky I feel to have you?" she asked and he smiled.

"No you haven't, but I'm the lucky one," he said in return.

"Martin I'm serious," she stated firmly. "I couldn't do this without you. You keep me sane, you make me feel safe and you make me feel like everything is going to be ok. If I didn't have you, I would probably be in a padded room by now," she stated seriously, she wanted him to know that she knew how lucky she was to have him. Martin couldn't help but feel warmed by Ruthie's words, sometimes he wondered if he really was helping her, if she really did need him. Hearing her say just how much she needed him made him feel good and also lucky to have her.

"Well I'm lucky too. Ruthie even with everything going on with you, you're still so worried about me all the time. You take care of me too, I don't know what I would do without you," he stated and she smiled.

"You'll never have to worry about that," she assured.

"Good," he said before leaning over and kissing her softly which she returned, she heard clapping and pulled away turning to her niece who was sitting happily in her chair clapping away and couldn't help but laugh.

"Your daughter is adorable, how old?" A woman asked from nearby, Ruthie smiled.

"Just over a year and she's my niece but thank you," she answered.

"Oh well I just assumed," The woman said a bit apologetically, Ruthie shrugged although she's not sure how anyone thought Savanna was hers or Martin's they both had dark hair and she had dark eyes. Savanna was a blue eyed blond just like both her parents.

"It's ok," she assured. "I will be a mommy someday very soon, huh Savanna," she said to her niece who happily clapped.

"Baby!" She said happily and Ruthie laughed, she talked to her niece a lot about the new babies. The toddler seemed excited at the idea of having babies around; she probably didn't realize how crazy it would be.

"When are you due?" the woman asked.

"June," Ruthie answered.

"And you must be the proud daddy to be?" she asked Martin who just smiled.

"Actually…" Ruthie started objecting.

"Yes," Martin cut her off and Ruthie couldn't help but be a bit surprised, sure Martin was her boyfriend but everyone knew he wasn't the dad but this is the first time anyone had just assumed he was and she was surprised at how easily he said he was. However then she couldn't help but smile, she knew Martin loved her and the twins but claiming them as his own made her love him more.

"Well you two are just adorable, that's one lucky baby," she said brightly.

"Thank you, babies, twins," Ruthie said happily.

"Well then it's twice the blessing," she said and Ruthie couldn't help but smile again, she liked this woman.

"Yes it is," she said.

"Well I should be going. It was nice talking to you," she said.

"You too," Ruthie returned and the woman left, Ruthie shook her head a bit and looked at Martin. "That was odd but at the same time, I think that's the most pleasant conversation I've had with a stranger in months," she said, he chuckled a bit.

"I agree," he said.

"So daddy huh?" she asked curiously and he smiled.

"Of course. Ruthie I love you and I love your daughters as if they're my own and I will always be there for all of you, as their dad and hopefully someday as your husband," he said and she smiled.

"To me that's a given," she assured and he smiled in return.

"Good," he stated just as Pete came over with their pizzas. Ruthie cut up Savanna's and placed it in front of the toddler before looking over at Martin.

"Martin this actually brings up something I wanted to talk to you about but I wasn't sure how to bring it up," she stated.

"Ok," he said easily.

"Well the birth certificates, they'll have to say a name for the father. I don't want them knowing about Coach Madison, not until they're older. It might just be a piece of paper but if they ever see it, I don't want them asking who he is. So I can either put N/A or…" she started then trailed off not sure how to ask this.

"Me?" he asked, she nodded.

"It would give you legal rights to them; you would be their father by law. Which if anything ever happened to me, I'd want you to have them," she stated.

"Is it legal to lie about that?" he asked.

"It's not a lie, you'll be raising them. You'll be their father. Maybe not by DNA but in every way that counts. Besides I talked to Matt, he said its fine, birth father just means whoever the mother's legally with when they're born, that would be you," she answered.

"Then I would love that," he answered.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, he nodded.

"Of course," he answered and she hugged him which he returned. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he returned. "Now eat," he stated and she smiled and they both started eating.

The couple and Savanna arrived at the hospital at exactly noon. They went to Dr. Adams office. Matt knew Dr. Adams very well and she watched over Ruthie while Matt couldn't. Since Matt had midterms he couldn't make it back for this checkup, so Dr. Adams would do it. However, hopefully Matt would be back to deliver the girls himself.

"Hello Ruthie, Dr. Adams, right this way," A nurse named Joy said and led them straight back to a room. They settled in the room, Ruthie changed into a gown from the waist up while Martin had his back turned and settled on the table while Martin sat in a chair with Savanna on his lap. Dr. Adams soon appeared she was an older woman, probably about Ruthie's parent's age. She had graying brown hair and grass green eyes behind thickly rimmed glasses and dressed in pink scrubs and white lab coat.

"Hello Ruthie, how are you feeling today?" she asked curiously.

"Good, a little nervous. We found out that Coach Madison's trial is starting Monday. The DA wants to do a DNA test with the babies," she answered.

"Well I'm sure everything will be fine. Would you like me take a sample for the test today?" she asked.

"Yes," Ruthie answered.

"Alright we can do that. Let me go talk to nurse about getting everything I need and then I'll be back," she said, Ruthie nodded and she left, returning only minutes later.

Dr. Adams asked her a few questions about how she was feeling, how she was eating and if she was having any cramps or any other concerns. Ruthie then leaned back so she could do the ultra sound. Soon a picture of a baby came up on the screen. It showed a clear heartbeat and the baby was moving a bit.

"Here is baby A. She's looking very well, developing perfectly. Nice strong heart beat," she said. "Would you like to hear it?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Ruthie answered and after a few moments of Dr. Adam's adjusting something a thumping slightly swooshing sound was heard over the speakers. Ruthie was amazed for the millionth time as she looked at the picture on the screen that showed the heart beating and she could hear it. Her heart soared and tears welled in her eyes.

"She's perfect," she said softly.

"Ready to see your other one?" she asked, Ruthie nodded. Dr. Adams moved the wand over to the other side of Ruthie's stomach. "Here is baby B," she said, she was moving a bit too, you could see the heart beating and Ruthie gasped slightly.

"Is she sucking her thumb?" she asked shocked.

"She sure is," Dr. Adams said with a smile and Ruthie felt tears fall from her eyes and her heart swelled more.

"That is adorable, they're both perfect," she said softly.

Dr. Adam's pressed a few buttons on the screen and soon you could hear the baby's heart beat as well. Ruthie looked up at Martin, who stood right beside her, holding Savanna and he smiled back down at her. He leaned down and kissed her softly which she returned.

"I love you," he said pulling away.

"I love you too," she said then smiled at Savanna. "Look sweetie, it's a baby," she stated pointing to the screen. This seemed to be out of the girl's comprehension as she looked a bit confused. "It's a picture honey, like a TV. See here's its head, and it's little hand," she said and Savanna looked at it and then she was clapping happily.

"Baby," she said happily and both teens smiled.

"Alright I can get pictures of both babies printed off for you. Then I'll be back to take samples for the test," she said Ruthie nodded.

Thirty minutes later they had gotten the sample. Anna the nurse had taken Savanna to the hall while Martin stayed with Ruthie during the extraction. She had to lie still for a while after the test before she was allowed up then she was free to go.

As they neared the front desk Ruthie saw Kevin, Dr. Adam's and another officer talking in the hall. The officer took a manila envelope from Dr. Adam's and then left after sharing a few words with Kevin.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Kevin asked walking over to them.

"Daddy!" Savanna said and Kevin beamed taking his daughter into his arms.

"Good, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Martin stayed with me during the extraction but Savanna was in the hall with Anna," she said assuring Kevin she hadn't exposed his daughter to anything that might upset her.

"Good. Well I need to get back to work. Are you ok to get them home?" he asked Martin.

"I'm already late to class, so another ten minutes isn't going to hurt. Plus I talked to the teacher yesterday about why I might be late," he assured, Kevin nodded.

"Alright. Go with Aunt Ruthie honey," he said to his daughter who went back to Ruthie. "I'll cover your visit," he said.

"Oh Kevin you don't have…" she started.

"I want to, go," he stated, she sighed.

"Fine, bye," she said.

"Bye, see you later," he said kissing both her and Savanna's cheeks and the young couple left the office.

The ride home was quick and quiet. Ruthie almost fell asleep by the time they pulled into the drive. The couple climbed out and Ruthie got Savanna from her car-seat in the back and they headed up the front steps.

"So you headed back to school?" Ruthie asked once they were inside.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern, he didn't want to leave her alone if she was feeling dizzy or sick at all.

"I'm fine, go," she assured.

"Ok. I'll be back at three," he said.

"Ok. I'll see you then," she said kissing him softly; they exchanged love you and he left. Ruthie quickly armed the security system then took Savanna upstairs to get her ready for her nap. As soon as the little girl was in her crib she was asleep. Ruthie grabbed the baby monitor and headed down stairs. She laid down on the couch and found herself soon drifting off to sleep with Delilah at her feet and Sampson lying in front of the couch.

Martin arrived back at the Kinkirks and used his key to get in; they had given him a key when Ruthie started spending so much time there. The alarm by the door beeped when the door opened but he quickly put in the code so the alarm wouldn't go off and it rearmed as he closed the door.

He was surprised not to be greeted by Ruthie and walked into the living room. She was sound asleep on the couch, the dogs curled up around her.

He walked over to the couch and saw her breathing evenly and seemed to be sleeping contently and smiled. He knew she had to be exhausted and decided not to wake her. He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and covered her up and kissed her head before heading up stairs to check on Savanna, she usually didn't sleep past three.

He found the toddler awake in her crib and playing with one of her stuffed animals. She cheered when she saw him and he smiled.

"Hello angel," he said lifting her up. He quickly changed her diaper and pulled on a pair of sweat pants so her legs wouldn't get cold and then he took her down stairs. He placed her in her free standing play set that was in the living room and she started playing happily. Ruthie slept through the noise and he shook his head a bit. He was not about to wake her so he sat down in the chair and grabbed the remote to the TV. He turned the volume down so it wouldn't disturb Ruthie and put it on a baseball game.

At four o'clock Savanna started getting fussy so Martin took her into the kitchen and made a snack for both of them. When she was finished he carried her back into the living room and saw Ruthie stirring.

"Well rise and shine sleepy head," he teased.

Ruthie slowly woke up, at first not sure where she was and then looked around, Lucy and Kevin's. Then she remembered she was babysitting. She looked at Savanna's baby monitor and heard nothing; she then noticed that Savanna's play set was pulled out of the corner that was odd, as was the blanket she was covered with. She heard a noise beside her and turned and was surprised to see Martin carrying Savanna and his greeting further confused her.

"What time is it?" she asked confused.

"About four thirty," he answered simply sitting down beside her with Savanna on his lap. Ruthie groaned; she couldn't believe she had slept so long.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's ok. You needed to sleep," he assured.

"But Savanna…" she started.

"We're fine, aren't we?" he asked Savanna who nodded. "I just gave her a snack, animal crackers and apple juice. She's a happy camper," he said. Ruthie was once again amazed by Martin, not only had he let her sleep, he'd taken care of Savanna and seemed to be doing it in stride.

"Thank you," she said, he nodded.

"Any time," he assured before kissing her softly.

"We should probably head to my parents. They will be freaking out, we're not supposed to be in the house alone," she stated.

"So we'll tell them you were asleep," he said with a shrug, she nodded a bit.

"Come on," she said standing up and he did as well, helping her a bit. They gathered up their things, including the dogs and Savanna's bag and headed out of the house.

"Hey, you're late," Annie said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry. I was asleep when Martin got to the house and he let me sleep for the last hour and a half," Ruthie stated taking off the dogs leashes and they ran off into the house. She yawned as she leaned her arms against the kitchen island; she was still having a hard time waking up completely. Martin took Savanna over to her high chair and secured her in it before standing beside Ruthie.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time. I know how hard it is to be pregnant with twins and you had a busy day, you probably need the nap," Annie stated.

"She was out like a light, she didn't wake up to Savanna playing in her play set or me watching the baseball game," Martin stated smirking at his girlfriend.

"Shush. Until you're in my position you don't get to tease," she stated.

"I'm sorry," he said half heartily.

"So how was your appointment?" Annie asked.

"Good. Look," Ruthie said pulling the ultrasound pictures from her purse. She showed them to her mom and they cooed over them together. Ruthie then offered to help finish dinner and Martin went to the living room to watch the end of the baseball game.

AN2: OK there is chapter 23. Thanks for all the reviews, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you read please review!


	24. The Trial

**AN: **I am so sorry it took me so long to update again. I thought I had updated but my computer is being a pain and then things got busy. I'm so sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Four- **_The Trial_

The rest of the week passed rather quickly and then it was the weekend. Hearing about the trial Matt, Sara and Mary all flew out. Mary had to since she had been injured in the shooting. It was hard for Matt and Sara to get a break from the hospital but given the circumstances they managed it. Simon and Sandy also came down for the week so it was a full house.

Monday came a little too quickly for Ruthie's liking. That morning she got up, showered and dressed in a nice brown maternity skirt that hit just at the knee, a red t-shirt and red flats. She left her hair in its natural curls and didn't bother with makeup. Her mom called up to her that breakfast was ready and sighed heavily before heading down stairs. She found the rest of her family gathered in the dining room. She sat down in her spot between Martin and Simon and they all said grace and ate quietly.

They headed off to the court house just after breakfast; the trial was set to start at nine. Sam, David and Savanna were the only ones not going and Mrs. Beaker had offered to watch them.

They arrived at the court house and were lead back to the right court room. When they entered a woman in her forties approached them. She was dressed in a nice black suit with a blue blouse under it, her dark blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had caring brown eyes. They had met a few times before; it was Diane Miller, the Federal Prosecutor.

"Hello Ruthie, how are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Been better," she answered.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. The DNA results came back positive, as you know. There is no way he is getting out of this," she assured, Ruthie nodded. However her focus switched when Coach Madison was led into the room by guards but he wasn't in cuffs, there was really nothing keeping him from darting at her. She took a step closer to Martin who wrapped his arm securely around her and Kevin, Matt and Simon all seemed to stand behind and beside her.

"It's ok, we won't let him hurt you," Martin assured as the judge came in. Ruthie thanked every god she could think of that Martin was on Spring break that week because she knew she would need him and she's sure he would have ditched class anyways to be there, it would have made her feel a bit guilty if he got behind to be with her.

The court was called to order and they all made it to a few rows of chairs and sat down, Ruthie was between Martin and Simon.

"Alright, the charges are two counts of battery, one count of sexual assault of a minor, one count of rape of a minor, one count of stalking and harassment and **sixteen **counts of attempted murder," she read looking at Diane.

"That is correct your honor. Mr. Madison drug Miss. Camden into an empty room after school hours and knocked her unconscious then raped her, he then stalked her for several months, followed her home and showed up at her fathers church on Sunday's, scaring her into silence. When she came forward with what he'd done to her, he then proceeded to shoot at her entire family: her parents, her six siblings, her brother and sister-in-law, her niece and two close family friends as they left the house to go to church and injured her older sister," she stated.

"That only adds up to fourteen," The judge said.

"Miss. Camden's two unborn babies your honor, who also happen to be Mr. Madison's own children," she corrected.

"Your honor the court does not view unborn fetus as lives and we do not know for sure that they are in fact my client's children," Mr. Lansing stated.

"Your honor, a paternity test that I asked Miss Camden to have clearly naming Mr. Madison as her unborn children's father," She stated taking the papers over to the judge who looked them over.

"My client didn't release any DNA for testing," Mr. Lancing argued.

"It matched the DNA already in evidence found on Miss Camden's clothing that was proven to belong to your client," Diane stated.

"I'll allow it," The judge stated.

"Regardless of the fetuses' paternity, they are still not viewed as lives lost in court proceedings," Mr. Lancing tried.

"I believe that is at the discretion of the judge, Mr. Lansing and I'll allow it. Sixteen counts it is. How does the defendant plea?" Judge Williams asked she was an older woman, probably in her fifties, if not early sixties, with short strawberry blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Not guilty your honor," Mr. Lansing stated.

"We shall see Mr. Lansing," The judge stated and Mr. Lancing sat down. "You may call your first witness Mrs. Miller," she stated.

"The prosecution calls Ruthie Camden," she stated as she stood from her seat. Ruthie stood up with a little help from her brothers and walked through the small gate and to the stand. She was sworn in and sat down.

"Ruthie, may I call you Ruthie?" Diane asked.

"Please," Ruthie answered with a nod.

"Alright, Ruthie. Can you explain to me when you first met the defendant?" she asked.

"It was August eighth, the first day of school," she answered.

"He was your gym teacher is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Ruthie answered.

"Did you get along?" she asked.

"No," she answered.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I got a bad feeling when I was around him, I didn't trust him, he scared me. I didn't know why but something inside of me just told me to stay clear of him," she stated.

"And did you?" she asked.

"When I could, yes," she answered.

"How so?" she asked.

"I would take alternate ways to my classes so I wouldn't have to walk past the gym. Even if it took an extra three or four minutes," she answered.

"But you ran into him a lot anyways didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. He seemed to find out my other roots and I started running into him all over the school," she answered.

"Did you ever tell anyone that he made you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Yes, I told my principle," she answered.

"And what did she say?" she asked.

"She said that it was just because he was new and I didn't know him," she stated.

"So basically she brushed it off?" she asked.

"Yes," Ruthie answered with a nod.

"Can you tell the court what happened on the afternoon of September fifteenth?" she inquired, Ruthie sighed heavily, here it goes. She couldn't look at her family as she spoke; she knew it would hurt worse to see the pain and anger in their eyes. Looking toward Mr. Madison was an even worse idea so instead she looked at the jury.

"I had to stay after school to take a test that I had missed. After I finished the test I walked toward my locker. I had to walk past the gym and once I was past I heard the door open. I turned to see who it was, because the school was deserted, when I saw it was coach Madison I continued toward my locker, but he followed me," she explained, she took a deep breath as the memories started to drown her again. "I tried to be polite with him, he asked how I was and I answered. I got my things from my locker and told him that I had to meet my friend Martin, who lives with us and is my ride but he wouldn't let me go. He said he wanted to talk to me, I told him that we had nothing to talk about, I tried to move past him but he grabbed my arm, I yanked it away…I told him…not to touch me…and he grabbed both of my arms. I kept…struggling…and yelling…at him…He got his arms around me…pinning my arms…and he drug...me into an empty class room….he threw me to the side….I hit my head…then I hit the ground…I could see…him walking toward me…I knew what he was going to do…I tried to stand…but I got dizzy and I fell…things started to get hazy…I remember him sitting on top of me…and then everything went black," she said chocking on her tears as she remembered that afternoon and she couldn't keep them from falling down her face. "I'm sorry…I can't…" she said shaking her head.

"It's alright, just take a minute," Diane stated. Ruthie put her head in her hands taking several deep breaths trying to control her emotions, the girls were getting very upset with her right now and her emotions were so all over the place she didn't know what she was feeling. She felt something on her hand and looked up to see Diane had brought her some tissues; she took them and quickly wiped her cheeks.

"I'm ok," she said after a moment, she knew she had to get this over with now, she wouldn't be able to force herself to come back if she left, no matter how much she wanted to run right now.

"Can you tell me what happened when you woke up?" Diane asked, Ruthie nodded.

"I was…confused…my head hurt…I didn't remember where I was…I tried to move…and pain shot through my whole body…from my head and…down there…that's when I realized…I didn't have my clothes on…" she stated.

"And where was Mr. Madison?" she coaxed, obviously trying to get Ruthie to keep going.

"Sitting there…watching me…he told me…to take it easy…that I hit my head," she said. "I….tried to back away…from him…I ended up in a corner…he said he wasn't…going to hurt me…I said it was…too late….for that…he knelt beside me…I tried to cover myself up...he said…he guessed it was…he ran his hand on my shoulder…I pushed him away…then he looked at me…and he said…he was in a good mood that day…but if he was in a bad one…he could be…down right deadly…and unless…I wanted to find out…what he was like…angry…that I should….keep quiet about…what happened…if I did…he'd have no reason…to hurt me again…like he just had…to get me…to shut up," she stated.

"And did you keep quiet?" she asked, Ruthie nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

"Because you were afraid for your life?" she asked.

"Terrified," Ruthie answered.

"Did he leave you alone?" she asked.

"No," Ruthie answered.

"So he kept following you?" she asked, Ruthie nodded.

"Yes he did," she answered.

"Did he attack you again?" she asked.

"One day in October he pulled me…into his office…forced me to kiss him…he groped me…" she stated.

"Was it only at school that he followed you?" she asked.

"No, I saw him outside my house and…he started showing up at my church…every Sunday," she stated.

"So he was watching your every move, to make sure you didn't tell the truth," she stated, Ruthie nodded.

"Yes," she stated.

"What happened between you and Coach Madison on November twenty fourth?" she asked.

"He came to me…made me come with him…to his office…I tried not to but…I was afraid to fight him…I had recently found out that I was pregnant…I didn't want him hurting the baby…When we got to his office…he pinned my arms…he kissed me…I knew better...then to fight him…it would only make it worse…so I just stood there…then when he pulled away…he ran his hand…on my stomach…told me he knew…about the baby…I begged him not to hurt it and he said….he wouldn't…as long as I kept my mouth shut…I told him I would…then he let me go," she answered tears running freely down her face as she rubbed her stomach trying to calm herself and her babies.

"Who did you run into right after that?" she asked.

"My brothers, Matt and Simon, brother-in-law Kevin and my friend Martin," she stated.

"What happened while you were talking to them in the parking lot?" she asked.

"Coach Madison came over to us…made me introduce them…I prayed he didn't think I was turning him in… my brother-in-law is a cop…and he was in his uniform," she answered. "He said…he just wanted to check on me…since I seemed upset…I said I was fine, he said he'd see me in class and left," she stated.

"How'd your brothers react?" she asked.

"They knew something wasn't right…I told them it was nothing…changed the subject," she stated. "A while later…we were at the dairy shack…my shirt sleeve fell and…they saw the bruise on my arm…from where coach Madison had a hold of me…I played it off that it was one of my friends…it took a while but they let it go," she stated.

"So you repeatedly lied to protect yourself?" she asked, Ruthie nodded.

"And my babies and my entire family, I didn't want Coach Madison hurting them," she stated.

"When did you finally tell the truth?" she inquired.

"January…I ran away and…I didn't know where I was going…I was starting to show and…I was worried…how my family would react…I didn't know what to do…I ended up at my brother Simon's…and I told him everything…he let me stay with him…for two weeks…until I was ready…to come back and…tell everyone. Which was on February fourth," she answered.

"And what happened?" she asked.

"My family called Captain Michaels; he's been a family friend for longer than I've been alive. He came over, we told him what happened, he put patrol cars on our house to protect us until Coach Madison was caught," she answered.

"What happened on the following Sunday," she stated.

"We got up, had breakfast together like every Sunday. My oldest sister Mary showed up. We all headed to church, we were on the front lawn when I noticed that the officers that were supposed to be watching our house were not in their cars. I pointed it out to my brother Kevin and he told us to go back inside but before we could, a gun started going off…Kevin and Martin pushed me to the ground…I could hear my family screaming…my niece crying…the gun kept going off and then all the sudden everything was just quiet again. We got up and…that's when I saw my sister Mary…lying on the ground…she'd been hit in the arm…and was unconscious from hitting her head when she fell," she stated.

"Did you see Mr. Madison again after that?" she inquired.

"No, my family and I were taken to a safe house until he was arrested," she answered.

"Thank you Ruthie. No more questions your honor," she said before sitting down.

"Mr. Lancing, your witness," Judge Williams stated and Mr. Lancing stood.

"Miss. Camden, may I call you Ruthie?" he asked, she nodded.

"I would prefer it," she answered and he nodded.

"Ruthie. What does your father do for a living?" he inquired, Ruthie frowned not sure where this questioning was going.

"He's the Minister at the Glenoak Community Church," She answered.

"So your family is very religious," he said, she sighed.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"They're strict?" he asked, she sighed.

"When they have to be yes," she answered.

"I'm sure you've rebelled against it a little haven't you?" he asked, she nodded.

"With in reason, yes," she answered.

"Is it safe to say your parents wouldn't be too accepting of their fifteen year old daughter getting pregnant," he stated, she shook her head.

"No, they wouldn't," she answered.

"So it's also completely possible this is all a big lie to cover up what really happened. Your fifteen years old, an older man showed an interest in you, you see a chance to rebel against your parents life style so you flirted back and before you realized it, it went too far and now you're trying to cover it up by accusing my client of rape," he stated, Ruthie shook her head.

"I would never do that!" she returned.

"But all we have to proof of that is your word, isn't it?" he asked in return.

"Aside from the bruises on my arm that other people saw," she answered.

"Other people, you mean your brothers? I'm sure they'd be willing to say anything to protect you," he stated, she shook her head in glared in response.

"Your honor, badgering the witness," Diane stated.

"Sustained," Judge Williams stated.

"No more questions your honor," Mr. Lancing stated taking his seat.

"Your honor, redirect?" Diane asked the judged nodded.

"Ruthie, you're old enough to know the difference between a lie and the truth?" she asked.

"Yes," Ruthie answered, Diane nodded.

"Have you ever told a lie?" she asked.

"I try very hard not to and never about anything important. I've kept a lot of secrets but no I don't lie," she answered.

"And being as you are a reverends daughter, do you take your oath in swearing to god to tell the truth seriously?" she asked.

"Very seriously," Ruthie answered.

"So everything you've said on the stand today is the truth?" she asked.

"Yes," Ruthie answered.

"Thank you for clearing that up. No more questions your honor," she said sitting back down.

"You may step down," Judge Williams assured, Ruthie nodded and stood up and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach grabbed on to the banister beside her to keep herself from falling as her legs started to give out beneath her and her other hand went to her stomach. She slowly lowered herself to her knees beside the chair she'd been sitting on.

The Camden clan watched Ruthie with concern through her whole testimony. When she stood up their concern turned to horror as she almost fell, they all jumped to their feet and Matt and Martin rushed to her while the others seemed to be momentarily frozen in shock.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?" Martin asked worriedly kneeling in front of her, Matt stepped around him and moving the chair out of the way he knelt beside Ruthie.

"My stomach hurts…like something's…tearing," she answered.

"Alright we need to get you to the hospital. Come on," Matt said putting his arms around her back and under her legs he lifted her up, her arms instantly went around his neck. They headed out of the court room, Kevin and Simon opening doors for Matt as they went, the Camden's and Captain Michaels followed.

"We can take my car," Captain Michaels stated as they got to the parking lot. He opened the back door and Matt laid Ruthie in the back seat before climbing in behind her, Martin rushed to the other side and Simon jumped into the front passenger seat.

"We'll be right behind you," Kevin said going to his car with Lucy and the rest of the Camden's went to their cars, soon they were all pulling out of the parking lot, Kevin and Captain Michael's had their sirens on.

**AN2: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry I don't have time for more personal shout outs. I really enjoyed all the reviews, I'm really glad people are still enjoying this fic! Hope you all liked this chapter, please review.


	25. Hospital and Cuddles

**AN: **I have no medical background so everything I know about medicine is learned from TV shows and some internet sites. I try to be as accurate as possible so if something's wrong, I'm sorry! Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter twenty-five: **_Hospital and cuddles. _

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and Matt got a team of nurses and took Ruthie back to an exam room while sending the others to the waiting room. Most of the family took seats around the room but Martin and Simon started pacing after only five minutes, the others watched as the two men skillfully avoided colliding with each other without really watching where they were going.

It was twenty minutes later when Matt finally returned. Martin was the first to see him and stopped pacing instantly. "Are they ok?" he asked worriedly and everyone else looked up and stood when they saw Matt.

"They're all going to be fine," he assured and they all sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Annie asked concerned.

"Ruthie is suffering from a condition called preeclampsia, in other words pregnancy induced hypertension. It can be managed and treated however it will not go away until the babies are born and it's a progressive disorder, it will get worse. We want to keep the progression as slow as possible and make sure that no other complications arise," he explained.

"What other kind of complications? What does it do?" Martin asked.

"I won't lie to you, it's a dangerous disease if not monitored closely, it can be life threatening to all of them," He answered.

"How?" Simon asked.

"Preeclampsia can lead to premature detachment of the placenta from the uterus wall and she'd need an immediate C-section and if it's bad enough they could all bleed to death, with premature birth there's a low birth weight for the girls and other development issues. As far as Ruthie it can lead to kidney and liver problems as well as seizures that can lead to coma and maybe even death," he answered

"Ok so how do we stop that from happening?" Martin asked.

"She'll be put on medicine for her blood pressure, she's to have no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy," he stated.

"No stress are you kidding? Her rapist is on trial right now, she's going to be stressed," Simon stated.

"I know that Simon but we need to try and keep her stress as low as possible. If this happens again, it could send Ruthie into premature labor or worse. My concern right now is their health and safety, if she gets called to testify again, I'll tell them she can't do it. I know having no stress is impossible but we need to minimize it as much as possible," he stated, the family all nodded.

"We'll do what we can. When can she go home?" Lucy asked.

"She needs to stay here for the night but she can go home in the morning," he answered.

"Can we see her?" Annie asked.

"Right this way," Matt said and they all followed him from the room.

Five minutes later they walked into a room on the third floor. Ruthie was the only one in the room, she laid in a slightly elevated hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown and the blankets and sheets covered her from her stomach down, there was wires coming out from under the sheets going to a fetal monitor and Ruthie was hooked up to a heart monitor.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she looked over at them but her eyes instantly locked on Martin's sky blues and she almost forgot anyone else was there as he walked over to her.

"Hey, you scared me," he said walking over to her, ignoring everyone else around them as his eyes stayed locked on her coffee colored eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed taking her hand in his, his other hand went to her stomach and he could feel one of the twins moving beneath it.

"I was pretty scared myself," she admitted looking down at her stomach, her free hand moving to rest over his that was on her stomach.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, any of you," he stated and she smiled softly.

"You don't have to worry about that, we're all fine and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it stays that way," she assured.

"Good but you do know that means staying away from the trial?" he asked, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's fine, I gave my testimony. I don't need to hear everyone else's," she returned.

"That means staying away from it period Ruthie, even the verdict," Matt stated walking over to them, she shook her head.

"I can't agree to that Matt," she stated looking up at her older brother. "I need to be there, I need to hear it with my own ears," she stated.

"Ruthie your body and your babies can not handle the stress. You could have lost them both today. We can't risk that happening again," he argued firmly, she sighed.

"Matt either way, whether I'm at home waiting for the verdict or at the court house I'm going to be stressed so why does it matter where I am?" she returned.

"Seeing Coach Madison again will be more stress you do not need," he answered, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, reminding herself not to get stressed.

"Matt you don't understand. That man tortured me, he made my life hell, it wasn't just at school and it wasn't just that one day, it was every minute of every hour of every single day for _months_. I need to hear it for myself that he won't be able to hurt me or my daughters or anyone else ever again. I need to be there," she stated, he sighed.

"I'm not agreeing to this but we'll see how you're doing when it comes time for that ok? Until then, you're at home resting and taking it easy," he stated, she nodded.

"Ok," she agreed easily. "When can I go home?" she inquired.

"You have to stay until morning to make sure no more problems arise and then if your tests are good in the morning you can go at about noon," he stated, she nodded.

"Ok" she said just as Kevin's cell rang, he took it as he stepped out into the hall. The room fell into a silence and they all just stared at each other until Kevin returned a few minutes later.

"That was Mrs. Miller; trial has been recessed for an hour. They still need to get to Captain Michaels and they want me right after him so I need to get headed back," he stated and they all nodded. Kevin walked over to Ruthie and kissed the top of her head. "He'll get what he deserves, I promise," he assured her, she nodded.

"Thanks Kevin, I love you," she said pulling him into a hug that he easily returned.

"I love you too," he said before stepping back and then leaving the room.

Soon the rest of the clan either filtered out or settled around the room. Martin continued to sit beside Ruthie, his hand still resting on her stomach.

"Come here," she said pulling on his free arm while scooting a bit over in the bed.

"What?" he asked moving a bit closer.

"Lay with me, over the sheets of course," she returned and he smiled before laying down beside her, careful of the wires, when he was settled she cuddled to him and soon they were both drifting off to sleep, not minding that her parents, Simon and Lucy were still there but the other four didn't seem to mind and didn't say a word as the teens cuddled up and went to sleep. As long as Ruthie was comfortable and relaxed that's what mattered.

**AN2: **There you go, hope you all enjoyed!

**Review shoutouts:**

**AndreaElizabeth94- **Thank you, not yet, but soon, promise!

**countryfan4life- **Welcome to the story! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I love GH too! Thank you!

**Eryn1993- **Yep, it's back again, I know I suck at updating. Thank you!

**Promising love 625- **I'm glad you're still with it, I love reviews, they keep me going :D. I know I just felt like I'd done a lot of flashbacks already. It hasn't been six months, yay! Promise to try and keep updating more often!

**Emsoreoangel- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you've stuck with me for so long! I can not believe I started this four years ago! Thank you again!

**Sapphire242- **I am trying to update more, it's just hard cause I don't have internet all the time. Thank you!

**Kay-** Thank you! I know I suck at updating! Glad you think it's still staying true to the show. I would show more hospital stuff but I really want to move the story along more quickly. Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Smurfanator- **Thank you!

**Lizzytish-** Lol I like it when people get really involved cause I do too! Nothing will happen to the babies, I love them too much! Thank you!

**Blondiee01- **I'm sorry I made you cry. Thank you for the review!

**JustLikeBrookDavis- **Welcome to the story! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thank you!

**Sweetchocolate26-** Glad you're loving the story! Thank you!

**Sampopular-** Lol, you sound like me staying up that late! Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger. I'm not sure it'll reach a million chapters but here's chapter 25, hope you enjoy! Thank you!


	26. Surprises

**AN1: **Ok I don't know what happened I had this chapter ready to post weeks ago and thought I had but apparently I didn't, I'm sorry! Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **Surprises

"Alright, home sweet home," Martin stated the next afternoon as he helped Ruthie out of the back of the Camden mini van.

"Next stop, your room," Matt said coming around the van from his own car as they all headed up the walk to the house.

"Sounds good to me. Between nurses rounds and the babies being wound up all night I got no sleep," Ruthie said as they entered the house.

"Well then go take a nap, I'll bring you up a snack in a couple hours," Annie said as her parents walked in behind them.

"Sounds good," Ruthie agreed as they all headed upstairs.

"Alright we got you all setup in the Hello Kitty room as you like to call it," Matt said.

"That's good considering that's been my room the last month," Ruthie said.

"Well now it's our room," Martin said from beside her and she looked at him in shock and then at her parents.

"Our room? You're letting me and Martin share a room?" Ruthie asked her parents in surprise.

"Well with Matt, Sara, Simon, Sandy, Mary and Carlos all visiting we need to make the most out of the rooms we have. Plus Matt didn't think it would be a good idea for you to be left alone incase you need something in the middle of the night. Martin offered to move back into the house and give up his apartment to Matt and Sara. Mary and Carlos are staying at Lucy and Kevin's, Simon and Sandy are bunking in his old room. We figured it was the best arrangement because that way there is less moving around when they all leave next week because you'll have to have someone with you until the babies are born," Annie explained the logic behind their decision.

"So this will be until after they're born?" Ruthie asked still completely baffled.

"Yes, you'll have me at your beck and call all hours I'm not at school," Martin answered with a smile as they got to the room. Ruthie sees that her bed that was closest to the door was made up nicely with her sheets and blankets. While the other bed beside it was now made up with some of Simon's blue sheets and denim comforter.

"Now there are rules if these arrangements are to stay this way," Annie said as Ruthie kicked off her shoes and sat down on her bed leaning against her pillows that were propped against the headboard, Martin sat down right beside her but didn't lean back. Matt set Ruthie's small bag by the foot of the bed and him and her parents stood behind the foot board across from her and Martin.

"I figured," she said with a nod.

"This door is to stay open when both of you are in here, no matter what," Eric stated, the couple nodded.

"If for whatever reason you are both on the bed, as you are now, both of you are to either be above the covers or only one of you is under them but not both," Annie said.

"OK," Ruthie agreed easily as Martin again nodded.

"There will be no kissing while on the beds, regardless if the door is open or not," Eric stated.

"The breaking of one of these rules even once will result in Martin moving back to the garage and I'll be moving in. Are these rules clear?" Annie stated.

"Clear," Ruthie assured.

"Got it," Martin said.

"May I take my nap now?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes you may. We'll get out of your way," Annie assured and the three eldest in the room left, Matt closed the door most of the way out of habit, then pushed it open a little bit before leaving.

"Wow," Ruthie said facing Martin. "I can not believe my parents are letting Simon and Sandy stay in the same room let alone us. It's a tad bizarre," she said, Martin shrugged.

"They trust Simon and Sandy and they trust us," he said.

"I guess. It's just so unlike them," she said shaking her head a bit. "Alright I really need a nap to let this new side of my parents sink in. Want to lay with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Martin answered and they both scooted further down on the bed, Ruthie cuddled up to Martin and with in minutes they were both asleep.

The week and trial passed slowly for Ruthie. Being on almost constant bed-rest was tiring and boring and Ruthie was happy to have Martin there to keep her company and he rarely left her side, only going somewhere when he absolutely had to. Mac came over almost every day to hang out for a couple hours. While Martin was talking and hanging with Mac on his side of the room Ruthie would sit in her bed and do her school work for the day. She loved being home schooled because she could do her work whenever she wanted. She was very much considering this for the rest of high school. So by the time Friday rolled around they had a good routine down and Ruthie had almost forgotten what was going on outside their house, almost. However every time she turned the TV on, which had been moved into the room, it had something about the trial on it and she would turn on a movie instead to avoid any more stress. The only thing keeping the press from pounding down their door was Kevin threatening to arrest anyone who even came down the block.

On Friday morning both Martin and Mac headed to the batting cages, Martin only after Ruthie promising a million times she would be fine for a couple of hours, she had her parents and several siblings at her beck and call. At about noon Ruthie fell to sleep. Some time later she woke up to someone shaking her. She looked up and saw Lucy sitting beside her with a smile.

"Nice nap?" She asked, she nodded. "Good, come on, you need to get up," she said standing and offering her hand to her. Ruthie took her sister's hands in confusion and stood up.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at the bedside clock, it was only five o'clock not time for dinner yet.

"No questions. Take a shower and get dressed," Lucy answered, Ruthie frowned but followed her sisters lead into the bathroom. Lucy started the shower and then stepped toward the door. "I'll be back with an outfit for you to put on," she said before closing the door. Ruthie shook her head in confusion but did as she was told, it had been a couple days since she showered because she was only allowed on her feet for thirty minutes every day so she didn't shower every day or it would be the only time she got out of bed. She enjoyed the warm water beating down on her for a few minutes before quickly washing up.

She got out of the shower and saw an outfit waiting for her on the hook on the door. She quickly slipped on her robe then blow dried her hair into it's natural curls while sitting on the closed toilet. She wasn't sure what was going on but she brushed her teeth as well. Then she got dressed in the dark blue maternity jeans and pink maternity top Lucy had set out. The shirt had two layers: light pink satin on the inside and a sheer slightly glittery fabric over it. It hugged her chest and then had a cinched empire waist and then the sheer fabric split in the middle revealing the satin fabric below and showing off her stomach. She then slipped on her pink flats that sat on the floor and then exited the bathroom only to run into Lucy again.

"Come on," she said taking her sisters hand and leading her toward the bedroom again. Ruthie was surprised to see her mom sitting there in a chair brought in from Simon's old room. "Sit," she said instructing Ruthie to the desk chair and Ruthie did as she was told. Lucy started doing Ruthie's makeup and ten minutes later she was done. Ruthie had a light foundation and blush, a little lip gloss and shimmer eye-shadow, all just enhancing her natural beauty. While her mom had done her nails, she'd removed the chipping pink nail polish Ruthie had on and put on a coat of clear nail polish.

"Alright. You're ready," Annie stated.

"For what?" Ruthie asked confused, they both just smiled and stood up, taking one of Ruthie's hands in one of theirs and leading her out of the room, down stairs and to the front door and then they stepped to the side just as the door bell went off. Ruthie frowned but she had a feeling she was supposed to answer it and did so. She was shocked to see Martin standing on the other side dressed in dark blue jeans and a black with light blue pin stripe shirt and holding a single long stemmed red rose in his hand.

"Hi," she said and he smiled in return.

"Hi. You look beautiful," he said stepping forward.

"Thank you, not so bad yourself," she returned, he handed her the rose and then bent down kissing her softly on the lips.

"Shall we?" he asked stepping back and offering her his arm.

"Not that I'm complaining but I'm so confused," she said, he chuckled.

"It's a surprise and you'll love it, so just go with it," he returned.

"But I'm not supposed to be up and doing a lot," She returned worriedly rubbing her stomach gently.

"Don't worry, we cleared everything with Matt. I promise," he assured, she nodded and grabbed her purse and jacket that waited near by and they headed out.

They drove to the park and Martin parked and climbed out of the car and quickly came around to her side. He helped her out and led her down the path to a familiar bench and Ruthie gasped seeing a picnic dinner all set up in front of it complete with rose petals scattered about and a full bouquet of roses that seemed to match the one she still held in her hand laying on the blanket as well. The sun was just starting to set giving an orange glow to everything.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"Part one of your surprise. A picnic dinner with me," he stated leading her over to it and they sat down. Ruthie saw containers of chicken, baked sweet potatoes, stuffing and rolls. Martin made her a plate and handed it to her then made his own before reaching into a near by basket and pulling out a sparkling water for her and a soda for him.

"Ok again not that I'm complaining, but what are we celebrating?" she asked and he smiled.

"Life, yours to be most specific," he answered, she frowned what did that mean? Martin laughed at Ruthie's confusion, he really could not believe she hadn't put it together yet. "Sixteen years ago today, you were born," he stated.

Sixteen years ago she was born? It wasn't…. "Oh my god, I completely forgot!" She said shaking her head and laughing as well.

"We all kind of figured, made planning this easy. You didn't suspect a thing," he stated, Ruthie shook her head.

"Well I have to say, this is amazing. I can't believe you did all this," she said.

"Well I love you and I think that the day you came into this world is a very important day and should be celebrated. I love you Ruthie, with all my heart, you're not just my best friend or my girlfriend, you are the most important person in my life and I don't know what I would do without you so it's safe to say if you'd never been born I would be very lost," he stated. Ruthie smiled through her tears of joy, Martin's words made her heart swell and she fell in love with him a little more.

"I love you too Martin, with all my heart. I'm thankful every single day to have you in my life," she stated in return before kissing him softly which he returned.

"Happy Birthday," he said when they pulled away, she giggled.

"Thank you," she returned, Martin pulled her close and they silently enjoyed their meal as she leaned in to his side and his free hand was wrapped around her. After they finished he packed up all the food and empty plates and then sat down beside her pulling her into his arms. It had now grown dark but a lamp post not far away as well as the moon and stars provided just the right amount of light.

"This is nice. It's been forever since I've had a picnic in the park," she stated leaning her back into his chest, his legs were on either side of her and his arms were wrapped around her his hands resting on her stomach and her arms on top of his.

"I haven't since my mom died. The tradition ended when she died," he said softly and she sighed and turned a bit so she could look at him but remained in his arms.

"I'm really sorry about your mom," she said softly and he gave a weak smile in return.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It was really hard at first and it still is at times but being with you and your family has made it easier. You guys gave me a family again and now we're starting our own and wherever my mom is, if she's watching, I'm sure that she would love you and she would be very happy," he stated.

"I'm sure she is and I'm sure she's very proud of you," she returned he smiled and bent down and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he said when he pulled away and Ruthie beamed happily like she did every time she heard those words as her heart swelled and her stomach fluttered. She had never felt this way for any other guy and the closer her and Martin got the more the feelings grew and she knew this was it, Martin was it for her.

"I love you too," she said. Martin smiled widely in return, a wide smile that seemed to be reserved for Ruthie, he loved her so completely and hearing her say it back made him almost gitty, his heart felt like it would come out of his chest and he felt whole and happy. He had never felt like this before and knew no one would ever make him feel like this again.

Martin slowly pulled away from the embrace and went to the picnic basket and pulled out wireless speakers with his ipod attached and placed it on the bench pushing play a soft music started to come out as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Dance with me," he requested, she stood up with his help. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and hers went around his shoulder and he placed their hands that were holding each others on his chest and her head rested right beside them as they swayed to the gentle music.

_I wanna wake up each morning  
With you for the rest of my life  
I wanna feel your heart beating  
And just get lost in your eyes  
You can tell me your secrets  
You can let me feel your pain  
You can show me your weakness  
And never be ashamed_

Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold  
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control  
You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe  
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on to me

_I wanna lay down each evenin'  
With you right here by my side  
I wanna get drunk on your laughter  
And wipe all the tears when you cry  
You can scare me with your darkness  
You can blind me with your light  
Throw your worries out the window baby  
On your wildest night_

Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold  
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control  
You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe  
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on to me

Hold on to me when there's no middle ground  
And every emotion is comin' unwound  
And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams  
Baby you can hold on I said  
Baby you can hold on I said  
Baby you can hold on to me

As the song came to an end the two slowly pulled apart, but didn't completely release each other. Ruthie looked up from Martin's chest and he looked down at her with a small smile. He took his hand from hers and gently cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," she replied simply opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

Martin very slowly leaned down until his head met her forehead, giving her time to pull away. Ruthie made the first move from there and leaned up pressing her lips gently to Martin's, he instantly returned the kiss and pulled her as close as he could with the hand that was around her waist and her free hand held his shoulder now. The kiss was slow and soft and neither made any move to deepen it.

For Ruthie everything disappeared. It was just her and Martin, holding each other under a blanket of stars and she was floating.

Martin let Ruthie control the kiss because he didn't want to go further then she was ready for, but couldn't resist pulling her closer. He loved feeling Ruthie up against him, holding her in his arms, her lips on his. Everything else disappeared.

The two only pulled away when they felt soft but stern kicks from Ruthie's stomach. Ruthie couldn't help the small laugh. "I think two someone's feel left out," she said softly, her eyes still closed as Martin leaned his forehead against her own. Martin pulled away from Ruthie and then bent and gently kissed her stomach twice, once on either side.

"I love you two, too," he said.

"I'm sure they'll love you as much as I do," Ruthie said as he stood back up and he smiled down at her pulling her back into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder, she had one arm around him but the other rested over her stomach. Amazingly enough, the girls had stopped kicking. Martin moved one hand from around her and it found a place right beside hers on her stomach and they just held each other like that for a while. Martin was the first to pull away.

"I got you something," he said pulling a box from his pocket. A ring box to be exact.

"Martin…" she started.

"Just open it," he interrupted. She pulled the top off the box and removed the velvet box inside. She opened it and it gave small snap. Inside was a beautiful white gold ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. She looked up at Martin in shock.

"It's a promise ring," he stated taking the ring from the box and taking her left hand. "I promise from this day forward I will always be there for you and I will be the best boyfriend to you and father to _our _daughters that I can be and someday when we're both ready I will ask you to marry me because I plan to spend the rest of my life with you and our children, no matter where that takes us," he stated, Ruthie smiled as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I love it and I promise to never take it off and I'll always be there for you and be the best girlfriend that I can," she stated, he smiled in return slipping the ring on her finger, with the heart going inward so it was right side up when Ruthie looked at it. She then looked up at Martin and stood on her tip toes meeting his lips with her own. They shared a few short kisses before pulling away and just holding each other for a few minutes.

"So you ready to go back to the house?" he asked, she groaned.

"I don't want to leave," she stated looking up at him and he smiled.

"Well we could stay here all night but your family is waiting for us back at the house, they want to celebrate with you too. So we agreed to lunch alone with me but dessert, presents and more celebrating with them. It is after all their daughter/sisters birthday and it wouldn't be fair to hog you," he stated, she nodded.

"Ok, I see your point," She agreed.

"Alright, sit down and rest while I pack everything up," he stated, she nodded and sat down on the park bench while Martin quickly packed up the candles and blanket and ipod. When he was done he helped her up and they walked out of the park hand in hand.

**AN: **Song is Hold On To Me by John Michael Montgomery. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	27. The Verdict

**AN: **I am so sorry I haven't updated in months! Things have been crazy here, I've been studying to get my GED, my sister just moved home and we got a new dog. Here is the next chapter and I will try to have the next one out soon, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **_The Verdict. _

They arrived back at the house ten minutes later and Martin helped her out once again and they headed into the house. The house was unusually quiet, especially for Ruthie's family.

"Hello, anyone here?" Ruthie called as Martin closed the door and they both shed their coats.

"In here Ruthie!" Her moms voice returned from the living room. Martin wrapped his arm around Ruthie's shoulders and they headed into the living room. When they rounded the corner into the room Ruthie stopped in utter shock. "Happy Birthday!" Several people gathered around the room shouted. There was a banner above the fire place reading 'Happy Sweet Sixteen' in shiny silver letters and pink and blue balloons with silver streamers all over the room. There was a buffet of snacks setup behind the couch and another table set up in front of the fireplace filled with presents. However what shocked her the most was the occupants of the room, not only were her parents, all of her siblings, in-laws and nieces and nephews there but so were the Hamilton's, Meredith and Mac, Chief Michaels and his wife, her aunt, two uncles and two cousins, the Colonel, Ruth and Ben.

"Oh my god," she said softly looking around at everyone.

"Happy Birthday baby," Her mom said walking over to her.

"Thank you," she said hugging her mom. "You didn't have to do all of this," she said.

"You've had a tough year Ruthie, you deserve to celebrate," her dad returned as he came to stand beside his wife, Ruthie and her mom pulled away and she hugged her dad. She then turned to the others all her siblings came up and gave her hugs and birthday wishes and so did grandparents, her aunt and uncles. She was then greeted by Ben.

"Ben, it's so good to see you!" she said hugging him happily, it had been over a year since she'd last seen the youngest Kinkirk brother however they spoke on occasion on the phone and by email. Especially since the whole Coach Madison thing, he was always wanting to make sure she was doing ok. "I've missed you," she stated.

"I've missed you too Ruthie. How you doing?" he asked in an a concerned over protective brother voice and Ruthie couldn't help but smile. She has a feeling she'll be answering that question a lot.

"Today is a good day, actually great day," she answered.

"Good. I hope you have many more," he returned, she nodded.

"Me too but you know me, I'm strong, I'll be fine," she assured, he nodded.

"I know but I'll still worry," he returned, she nodded with a smirk.

"I have no doubt," she returned before looking at her other guests. Her family had broken into groups and talking but also watching Ruthie closely.

"Hey girly, we want to put on music but birthday girl gets to choose what," Meredith said coming over, Ruthie smiled at her best friend.

"Got it, lets go look," she said and the two girls walked over to the stereo with Lin. The three girls looked over the collection of CD's and Ruthie picked one out. Soon upbeat music was playing. Ruthie moved and sat down on the couch beside Martin. She knows she can't push herself and can't stand for too long. She sighed contently as she leaned against Martin and his arm moved around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Happy?" he asked, she nodded.

"I still can't believe I forgot my birthday," she answered.

"You've had other things on your mind," Matt said logically, she nodded.

"Speaking off, how is the trial going?" she asked.

"In closing arguments," Kevin answered.

"Already?" she asked surprised, the group nodded.

"They should be done by now actually. They started this morning, the jury is probably in deliberation," Chief Michaels stated.

"And you don't have to worry, we have a camera setup in the court room, when the verdict is read we'll have a live feed to this computer. We'll see everything but they can't see us," Kevin said pointing to his laptop that sat on the coffee table.

"I wondered why that was there," Ruthie stated then sighed. "Why am I nervous all the sudden?" she asked.

"Your scared, you don't want him to walk away from this but trust me, he won't," Kevin answered, she nodded just as his cell rang, he quickly took it out and answered it.

"Kinkirk?...Yeah…ok thank you," Kevin stated and then hung up. "Verdict is in, they only deliberated for half an hour," he stated going over to the computer he turned it on and then he took a spot beside Ruthie opposite Martin, the others all gathered around the couch to watch the computer screen. It showed a clear view of the entire courtroom, obviously the camera was somewhere near the door. The judge entered and called everyone to order and they sat down. The bailiff took the sheet of paper from the foreperson and gave it to the judge and then returned it.

"Ok Mr. Foreman please read us the verdict," The judge stated.

"We the jury find the defendant Mr. Trent Madison guilty of all charges," The foreman stated.

It seemed like there was a collective sigh of relief through out the Camden living room, Ruthie leaned more into Martin one of her hands clinging to his, the other was being held by Kevin, she felt a hand on her shoulder knows it's Simon and Matt has his hand on her other shoulder.

"Alright the court thanks you for your time and you are free to go," The judge stated to the Jury. He then turned to Mr. Madison.

"I stand by the juries verdict. I've thought long and hard about your sentencing Mr. Madison. I've decided to sentence you for the maximum time allowed for each charge, back to back, not together. For the first count of battery you will serve one year, for the second count you will serve one year, for the count of sexual assault of a minor you will serve twenty five years, for the rape of a minor you will serve twenty five years, on the count of stalking and harassment you will serve ten years, and fifteen years for each count of attempted murder totaling 302 years with no chance of parole. It's safe to say you will never see the light of day again. Bailiff will take the defendant into custody and he will be remanded to a maximum security federal penitentiary to serve his time," Judge Williams stated, the Bailiff went over to coach Madison and attempted to hand cuff him but he fought him off, it ended up taking several minutes and four uniformed officers to drag the man from the court room. Kevin then closed the computer.

Ruthie sighed heavily leaning on Martin completely now and taking her hands from him and Kevin covering her face she sighed into them. She felt relief flood her and she couldn't control the tears of joy and relief that filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks as it felt like a giant weight lifted from above her. Everyone else cheered happily and hugged as relief and joy seemed to fill the entire room.

"You ok?" Martin asked a bit worried by her tears and she smiled up at him.

"Are you kidding? I haven't been this happy in a long time. It's finally over," she said happily and he smiled in return.

"Yeah it's finally over," he said hugging her close and she gladly returned it burying her head in chest.

-TBC-

**Shout outs:**

**Angel N Darkness: **Thank you, glad you loved it, sorry this chapter took so long!

**Peyton13sawyer: **It wasn't that short, sorry this chapter took a while, hope you enjoyed thanks for the review!

**Sweetchocolate26: **Thank you! It took me a while to write it cause I wanted it to be just right, glad you liked it, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**AndreaElizabeth94: **Thank you. That will come soon enough.

**Emsoreoangel: **Thank you, glad you loved it, sorry chapter took so long, thank you for the review!

**Kylielink: **Thank you!

**Anonymous: **Thank you! Yeah I've seen a couple ultrasounds of it with friends, so adorable! Thanks for the review!

**KK161990: **Thank you, sorry this chapter took a while, hope you enjoyed it!

**AN2: **There is chapter 27, I will update again soon, I promise! If you read, please review!


	28. Double Trouble Times Four!

AN: I am soooooooo sorry I have not updated in a while! Things have been very busy here the last few months! This chapter is short but I am posting another one right after it. Please enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Eight- **Double Trouble times four!

"This calls for more celebrating," Annie stated and Ruthie actually laughed a bit.

"I don't know about everyone else but I'm hungry," she stated sitting up a bit but remaining on Martin's lap.

"You just ate," Simon stated.

"That was an hour ago and I'm pregnant with twins, I'm almost always hungry," she returned simply.

"I know the feeling," Mary stated and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Are you…" Ruthie started happily and Mary looked at Carlos who shrugged.

"Cat's out of the bag," he returned.

"I'm four months along, twins, girls," she answered with a wide smile.

"Actually so am I, only boys," Sara stated shocking the room even more.

Ruthie then noticed Lucy and Kevin sharing looks. "Not you two too!" she shouted shocked.

"We just found out a couple weeks ago," Lucy answered; the four sisters looked at each other and started laughing.

"What the heck are the odds that all four of us would get pregnant with twins at the same time?" Ruthie asked between laughs.

"Well we have a little bit more news," Matt stated and everyone looked at them.

"We found a house; the current owners will be ready to move out by the beginning of May. We made an offer and it was accepted, it's only two blocks from here, on Oak Drive," Sara explained.

"That's great!" Annie said happily.

"Well I guess we should tell everyone we're moving back too, this summer. We're looking for houses and when we find one, we'll be moving back," Mary stated.

"This is wonderful!" Annie cheered happily.

"Uh yeah except that means all of you get to deal with four pregnant women this summer," Ruthie stated.

"What's that saying, it takes a village?" Meredith stated.

"More like an army," Julie stated and everyone laughed. Then the room burst into congratulations and hugs to all the newly expecting mothers.

"Well I don't know about everyone else but I'm still hungry so…" Ruthie started once things had died down again and everyone was sitting among the furniture or on pillows on the floor. Ruthie sat on the couch between Martin and Lucy.

"That must mean it's time for cake," Annie stated standing up and leaving the room with Eric.

"So Ruthie how is home schooling going?" The Colonel inquired.

"Good, I'm actually really enjoying it. I can set my own pace and work when I want to," she answered.

"Is that how you are going to finish out school?" Ruth asked Ruthie shrugged.

"Haven't figured that out yet, it's how I'm finishing out this year. I don't want to go back to Kennedy, I'm not ready and I don't know if I ever will be. My therapist said, returning to where it happened can at some point be therapeutic and provide closure being there every day could prove to be detrimental to my mental health. I would keep reliving it and that's not something that can be controlled. Sometimes it's better to just walk away and never look back. So returning to that school is not an option," she stated.

"So home schooling is the only option?" Ruth asked, Ruthie sighed.

"Well there is always door number two. I can take my SAT's and test out of high school all together. My guidance councilor seems to think I'd pass the test with flying colors. I'm in all AP classes anyways and already taking most of the same classes as the seniors and even some college level classes and still have straight A's" she stated.

"Do mom and dad know about this?" Simon asked Ruthie nodded.

"They said it was my choice. We got a list of places holding the SAT prep classes and actual test and the school can arrange for me to take the graduation equivalence test at the public library. If I take it and pass, they'll let me walk with the seniors in May," she stated.

"So are you going to?" Martin asked she shrugged.

"I don't really see a downside," She answered.

"So you're graduating?" Mary asked.

"I don't know for sure yet, I still have to actually pass the test," She answered.

"You'll pass," About ½ the room stated simply as if it were common fact and Ruthie smiled at her family's confidence in her.

"Ruthie you are the smartest person I know, you'll pass with flying colors," Martin stated and she looked back at him, having to turn a bit since her back was to his chest.

"Would you be ok with me graduating with you?" she asked and he smiled in return.

"I would love it," he answered before bending down and kissing her softly which she easily returned.

"Alright here comes the cake," Annie called and the couple pulled away and Ruthie watched as her mom and dad walked in carrying a large rectangular cake with chocolate frosting and pink and white sprinkles and 'Happy 16th Birthday Ruthie' in pink icing written across it with sixteen candles burning along the four edges, four on each side. They slid the cake on the table right in front of her.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ruthie, happy birthday to you!" They all cheered.

"Make a wish," Annie added, Ruthie smiled closing her eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and blowing out all the candles as everyone clapped. They then cut the cake that was also chocolate in the middle and passed it out. The four pregnant girls got the large corner pieces that were about twice the size of the other pieces.

"So Ruthie was just telling us she might be graduating," Mary said, the elder Camden's nodded.

"We're leaving it up to Ruthie. She knows no matter what she does, whether it's testing out of high school and moving on to college or finishing up high-school from home she is free to stay living here with out paying rent for as long as she needs and we support whatever decision she makes," Annie stated.

"Have you thought about what you want to study in college?" Hank asked Ruthie nodded.

"Clinical Psychology, I want to council rape and abuse victims, help them through it, make them realize that it's not their fault, they didn't do anything wrong, it's not a punishment for anything, and that they're not alone," she answered.

"Wow," Lucy said impressed as everyone else looked just about as stunned and impressed.

"That's years of training," Matt stated, Ruthie nodded.

"I know, four to six years after my bachelors but I can do it. The only problem will be doing that and raising the twins but I'll figure it out, some how, even if it takes me a little longer," she stated.

"I have no doubt about it, you'll be a great psychologist," Simon stated proudly and Ruthie smiled happily in return.

"Thank you," she stated.

"You know we will help out with the twins while you go to school," Annie added.

"I know and I appreciate it but there's only so much you can do, I won't just shove my kids off on you for eight years while I'm in school. They're my responsibility and I want to be the one to raise them. I'll gladly accept help but I don't want you to feel like you're the one raising them," she stated.

"Well I appreciate that and I promise to tell you if I feel like that," Annie returned and Ruthie smiled in return.

"I'm full, want the rest?" Martin asked her handing her the last ½ of his piece; she smiled and took it happily.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he returned.

"Alright I think its present time," Matt stated once Ruthie had finished her cake and they were all just sitting around talking.

"Sounds good to me," Ruthie agreed.

It took a good hour to get through all the presents. She got some clothes, some CDs and some books that she'd been asking for. As well as a charm bracelet from her parents and a charm from each of her siblings. Then they just hung out in the living room for a while, Ruthie cuddled into Martin's side and started drifting off to sleep. She fought it for a few minutes but then finally gave up and allowed herself to fall asleep in to a peaceful slumber cuddled into Martin listening to her family talk and catch up. It was the most content she'd been in a long time.

"I think she's asleep," Simon said and they all looked at Ruthie, sleeping soundly against Martin who had one arm wrapped around her back, his hand resting against her side.

"Yep, has been for about ten minutes," Martin replied simply, he knew the moment Ruthie was fully asleep because she became heavier against him and limp.

"I'll take her upstairs," Matt offered.

"I got her," Martin assured, he carefully moved out from under Ruthie and then scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Even for being five months pregnant with twins, she still didn't weigh too much. He gently placed her down on the bed, took off her shoes and pulled her unmade sheets up over her shoulders. He kissed her head gently. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too Martin," she mumbled her eyes opening just slightly and he smiled.

"Go back to sleep," he said.

"Lay with me," she returned scooting over a bit on the bed, Martin didn't need to be asked twice and laid down beside her, only over the covers. When he was laying down he extended his arm and she curled up to his side, her head pillowed on his chest right below his neck, her hand rested right below it, right above his heart and his arm went around her shoulders holding her close, his other hand laid across his stomach, his hand resting on her stomach and they soon both drifted off to sleep.

**Shout Outs:**

AndreaElizabeth94: Yes she can, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the review!

sweetchocolate26: Thank you! I did great on my GED, finally passed it in September! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

emsoreoangel: Sorry I take so long to update at times, it's just life getting in the way! Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one, the twins will come soon.

clickchick18: Welcome new reader! Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chapter!

Anonymous: Here is the next chapter, babies will come soon!

Sbenny03: Thank you so much! I know it was an odd concept but I'm glad you're liking the way I'm writing it! Sorry this update took a while, hope you enjoy it and more to come very soon I promise!

Lizard84: I will never loose hope in this story, I promise! Sorry updates take so long sometimes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	29. OANF

**An: **Ok so I know I really suck, I promised another chapter right after the last one and it's been five months. I decided to go a slightly different direction with this chapter then I was going to before but this way I think leads to a better story line so I hope you all enjoy! If you all like this story you should check out s/8158512/1/Together_After_Tragedy.

**Chapter 29- **_Old Acquaintances New Friends. _

Ruthie woke up to the sound of keys tapping on a keyboard. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Martin sitting on his bed across from her on his laptop. She glanced at the bedside clock and was shocked to see it was nearly seven o'clock.

"Hey," she said softly, tired from sleep.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" he asked worriedly sitting aside his computer as he stood up and walked the two steps to her bed, sitting down in front of her.

"Nope, the girls did," she answered, he nodded.

"Kicking, have to go to the bathroom or hungry?" he asked.

"Hum all of the above," she answered, he nodded.

"Well I can help you up and then I'll go down stairs and get you some thing to eat. We had dinner a little bit ago, your mom didn't want to wake you. I'm sure there's some chicken left if you want some," he said.

"Uh no thanks, you know what sounds really good? A cheese burger with mustard and pickles and onion rings on the side," she stated.

"You got it," he said standing up and helping her up. They left the room and Ruthie went into the bathroom while Martin headed down stairs.

Ruthie headed back to the bedroom after going to the bathroom and settled back on her bed. Martin returned about fifteen minutes later with a plate in hand with a large cheese burger and lots of onion rings.

"You're the best," Ruthie said when he handed it to her.

"You're welcome," he said back.

"Thank you," she said kissing him softly on the cheek. "So what are you working on?" she asked motioning to his computer before taking a bite of her cheese burger.

"Writing to my dad actually. He's coming home," he said.

"What really? When?" she asked shocked.

"Next week. His enlistment ended, he's not going to reenlist so he's done. He'll be back next Saturday. He's going to get a house here in Glenoak and he's not sure what he'll do after that. He said with everything going on in my life, finishing high-school, starting college, you, the girls, he wants to be here," he said.

"Wow, Martin that's great!" She said happily then realized what this really meant. Beau was moving back, permanently, he'd probably want his son to live with him. Which meant Martin would be leaving.

Martin watched Ruthie's reaction to his news and he was glad she was happy about it. However the happiness soon faded and he saw worry and maybe a little sadness.

"Hey, this is good. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, she sighed.

"Nothing, I'm thrilled for you and your dad Martin, this is great," she said forcing happiness, she did not want Martin to think she was upset or disappointed. He was getting his father back and that was great, she really was thrilled for him. She didn't want to seem selfish.

"Ruthie, you may be a better liar then most of your family, but you still suck at it. Come on this is me, you can tell me anything," he said and she sighed.

"It's just, with your dad back and moving to Glenoak...you'll be moving out," she stated.

"What? No Ruthie, I'm not leaving you or the girls," he said scooting closer to her. "I've kept dad up to date on everything, we've been talking about him moving back for a while. He understands that I'm thrilled to have him back and I'll be happy to have him close by but I made a commitment to you and to the girls and I'm not going to walk away from it, from you or them and he doesn't want me to, he just wants to be a part of it too," he stated.

"Martin I...I don't want to be selfish, you've wanted your father to move home for years and now..." she started to argue, she didn't want to come between Martin and his father.

"And now I have you and Jenny and Mattie to think about. We're going to be a family, the four of us and with the extended family the 20 of us," He stated and she smirked a bit.

"26, Matt, Mary and Lucy's twins to be," She corrected, he nodded.

"Twenty six. My point is, dad just wants to be included and I will still spend a lot of time with him and he's giving me a room at his new place if I ever need it, which I won't. He completely supports our relationship and he's proud of me and he wants to be there not just for me but for you and the girls. So please stop worrying, I am not going anywhere and my dad coming back is just adding one more person to the bunch," he said and she smiled.

"Ok and I love your dad, I'm glad he's coming home and that he gets to be a part of this. The girls will be so lucky to have him as a grandfather," she said.

"I know, he loves you too," he said and she smiled before kissing him softly then going back to her meal.

"Finish your letter. I'm just going to eat," she said.

"Ok," he said before kissing her forehead then going back to his own bed and finishing his letter to his dad.

The next morning Martin woke up around nine the next morning and got dressed as quietly as possible so not to wake Ruthie. He then headed down stairs and was glad to see both elder Camden's awake sitting at the table having coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning," Annie greeted warmly.

"Good morning," He returned with a smile.

"I'm going to start breakfast in a few minutes, hope that's alright," Annie said.

"Oh no rush, I'm fine. I actually am glad you're both awake, I wanted to discuss something with you," he stated sitting down at the table as well.

"Ok," Eric agreed setting aside his newspaper.

"I got an email last night from my father and his enlistment is up and he's decided to not reenlist. I've been keeping him updated on everything going on here and he wants to be here to support me and Ruthie and be around for the girls, since they'll be like his grandchildren," he stated.

"That's great news! We'll have to throw a little welcome back for him, when will he be here?" Annie said happily.

"It is, it's great and he'll be home by sometime next week, he wasn't entirely sure what day yet. What I wanted to discuss is I know that my staying here was originally intended to be just until my father was able to return home, however not that he is Ruthie and I are together and we have the girls and I don't want to leave them. Not with Ruthie having this condition and not once the girls are born. I know that asking to stay when my dad is home is a big favor but I'm willing to pay rent and I will help out around the house more and running errands and driving the boys around, whatever you need," He offered, hoping that they would let him stay, especially since he'd already promised Ruthie he would.

The older couple looked at each other and somehow they both already knew this would happen. They had seen Martin with Ruthie the last few months and they knew he wouldn't want to leave her if his father were to come back or when he would start college in the fall.

"Martin over the last couple years you've become like a son to us and we know how much you love our daughter and our future granddaughters, you're family now and this is your home for as long as you want it be, no rent needed," Annie assured him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Really, you're welcome here as long as you want, you help out a lot with the boys and Ruthie and we're sure you will the girls, that's plenty pay for us," Eric assured.

"Thank you," Martin said relieved.

"Of course, like we said, you're family now," Annie stated, he nodded in return.

"So are you," he returned.

"Good to hear, now are you hungry?" she asked standing up and moving to start breakfast.

"Yes, do you want any help?" he asked standing as well.

"I'm fine, why don't you go get the boys and Ruthie up?" she asked.

"I can do that," he assured and headed upstairs, Eric and Annie looked at each other and smiled.

"So how long do you think it'll be before he wants to ask Ruthie to marry him?" Annie asked.

"Graduation," Eric answered, she nodded.

"Wouldn't be surprised. You think they're really ready?" she asked a bit nervously.

"I think they've both grown up a lot the last few months and if they can get through this Coach Madison ordeal together, they can probably get through anything," Eric answered, she nodded.

"They are great together, you know I think if they get married we'll be the luckiest parents in the world that our girls ended up with three wonderful guys who take good care of them," she said, Eric nodded.

"Yes we will be," He agreed and they fell silent, Eric went back to the newspaper and she started preparing French toast.

That afternoon Ruthie and Martin decided to take the twins off of her parents hands and they all four headed to the batting cages, somewhere the boys could have fun and Ruthie could sit down and relax. Ruthie sat outside on the bleachers with Sam, who had already had his turn at bat with Martin and now it was David's.

"Ruthie?" She heard and turned and was surprised to see none other then Wilson and Cory West walking toward her, with two pre-teens that must be Billy and Lily, though she could not believe they were that big already! Though as she did the math they would be about eleven, that was hard to believe.

"Wilson, Cory!" She said happily standing up and hugging Wilson.

"Hey, it's good to see you," Wilson said and they pulled away.

"It's good to see you too," She said.

"Hey," Cory said hugging her as well and Ruthie of course returned it.

"Wow, are you Billy and Lily?" She asked the two pre-teens.

"Who are you?" Billy asked.

"I'm Ruthie Camden, I'm an old friend of your parents," she answered.

"We have known Ruthie since she was six years old, you two used to hang out," Wilson stated to his son.

"You were just a baby then though so it's nice to meet you again," she said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Lily said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Billy said and Ruthie turned a bit seeing something from the corner of her eye and saw Martin and David coming out of the cage and Sam came over to them as well.

"Wow, are you Sam and David?" Cory asked the twins.

"Yes," They answered in unison.

"Sam, David, Martin these are some old friends Wilson and Cory West and their son Billy and daughter Lily. Wilson and Cory went to school with Mary," Ruthie explained.

"Nice to meet you," Sam and David said together while Martin and Wilson shook hands in hello.

"It's nice to meet you both too, well again, last time we saw you, you were little babies," Cory said.

"Seems to be a pattern," Ruthie said and the other couple laughed.

"So what are you all upto now?" Wilson asked.

"Batting practice, we're done now, probably head to Pete's for lunch because I am starving. Do you guys want to join us?" Ruthie answered.

"That'd be great, we can catch up," Cory agreed.

"Great, we'll meet you there," Ruthie stated.

"Sounds like a plane," Wilson agreed and the groups headed to their cars.

Half an hour later Sam, David, Billy and Lilly sat at one table and the two couples sat at one right next to them. The kids were all talking about school and friends and didn't appear to be giving any attention to their parent/siblings table.

"So you two have been keeping up on the news I take it," Ruthie said taking a sip of her water, they had not acted surprised or asked any questions about her very obvious stomach so she knows they know, of course who didn't?

"We have and I also called your dad to see if there was anything we could do. He didn't know if you wanted any more people involved in your business," Wilson answered.

"Strangers I'd rather stay out but you two are hardly strangers and I can use all the friends I can get," Ruthie stated.

"Well you've got us," Cory assured.

"Good because you two are the only ones I know who have done the whole teen parent thing, juggling school and the baby and all that and I could really use some advice cause honestly, I've been really nervous about it lately, as the due date gets closer.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my daughters and I am not rethinking keeping them by any means, they're the light in all the darkness, they keep me sane, they give me a reason to wake up in the morning. Well and Martin of course," she said smiling at her boyfriend who returned. "But the fact remains that I am only sixteen, barley. I remember Sam and David as babies, they were always crying, one or the other or both, they drove us all crazy. I don't know how I'm going to do it, I don't know if I can do it, I don't want to screw up, I don't want to hurt them," she stated.

"First you have to remember to breath and not panic, panicking makes everything worse. Second you have to remember you are not in this alone. You have your family and the church who are all a great support system. Also from what we've heard, this guys no slouch either," Cory said smiling at Martin.

"He's certainly not. He's been amazing the last few months, I really do not know if I would have gotten through these few months with my sanity if it weren't for Martin," she stated to the other couple.

"I love you and that's what I'm here for to help you through the hard times and enjoy the good together," he returned with a smile.

"I know and that makes me one of the luckiest girls in the world and I love you too," she said before kissing him softly on the lips and they looked back at the other couple.

"See, that right there is why we both know you two will be fine with this new step in your lives, with raising these babies. I think it's great how Martin has stepped up to help support Ruthie through this and the many years to come. Do you two have a plan on how it's going to work?" Wilson asked.

"Not yet. I'm working on taking my graduation equivalence test, hopefully I'll pass and I'll graduate in May with Martin which will make things a bit easier. I've been looking into colleges for the specific degree I want, I should be able to get my bachelors at Crawford and I can do it all online. Which is nice, I can be home with the girls while Martin's at school," Ruthie explained.

"And where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"UCLA, which is an hour from here but I'm also taking online courses and I'm willing to drive to and from when I have to for baseball," he said.

"You play baseball?" Cory asked.

"He's the best player on the team," Ruthie answered.

"Some major league teams have tried to draft me but my dad wants me to finish school so I'm going to play for the UCLA team, I won't get paid but I'll be able to keep scouts interested the coach is willing to give me some flexibility because of the babies. The coach and Eric are going to help me find a job," Martin stated.

"Impressive. Ruthie what are you studying?" Wilson asked.

"Psychology, I want to be a clinical psychologist, getting my PhsyD. Will take about eight to ten years but mom and dad will help for the first few years, let me stay at the house rent free and help with the girls," she said.

"What's a Phsy.D? Isn't it PHD?" Cory asked.

"PHD in Psychology is geared more toward researchers, PhysD. Are more about the actual practice, both are recognized as licensed psychologist but people with PHD's are more in labs and teachers and things like that, while PhysD's are more likely to work as councilors in hospitals and schools and things like that. They both take the same amount of time which is 4-6 years after the bachelors," she stated.

"Wow. You know while I'm impressed, I'm not surprised. You've always been a good listener, good advice giver, I think that's a perfect field for you," Wilson said and Ruthie smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she said.

"So you'll be living at home for the next few years? What about you Martin?" Cory asked.

"I'm going to stay living with the Camden's," Martin stated.

"You live with the Camden's?" Wilson asked, the couple nodded.

"Long story short Martin's mom passed away when he was young and his dad is a Marine and has been deployed the last couple years. Martin was supposed to stay with his Aunt but then she wanted to move to New York and Martin wanted to stay here so my parents offered to let Martin live with us. First he lived in the house but then he moved into the garage apartment when Kevin and Lucy moved out. Then when I was diagnosed with this condition, preeclampsia which is basically high blood pressure, and was told to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy Martin moved back into the house and he and I now share a room on the second floor, that used to be Mary and Lucy's, while my room in the attic is being redone. Martin's dad is returning from Iraq next week, having finished his enlistment and now retiring. However Martin is going to stay living with us because he doesn't want to leave me and the girls," Ruthie explained.

"And the Camden's are ok with Martin continuing to live there?" Wilson asked.

"They are, they understand that I love Ruthie and our daughters and I want to be there for her and for them and I'm welcome to stay," Martin answered.

"Good. You two will be great, I can tell but if either of you ever need to talk we're here for both of you. While I'm sure a lot of the Camden's have some parenting tips, they don't understand what it's like to be teenage parents, the balance of school and home and the looks and reactions you get when people find out you fathered or mothered a child as a teenager, no matter the circumstances. For those kind of things, you've got us," Wilson assured.

"Well I think we'll become best friends," Ruthie said with a small laugh.

"Sounds good to me, what about you?" Cory said looking at her husband.

"Sounds good to me," he answered.

"Me too," Martin said with a small smile. "So can I ask…how is it exactly that you all know each other?" he asked.

"Ah fair question and it's quiet a story, for me it started one day at the park…" Wilson explained everything about meeting Mary and Ruthie at the park, he and Mary dating, breaking up, getting back together and breaking up again. Then Cory explained about being on Mary's basketball team and what Mary did for her when she got MVP. They then explained that they got together after Wilson and Mary broke up the last time, meeting on a flight home to Glen Oak. They'd hit it off and gotten married a year later and now raising their children together. Wilson was a lawyer and Cory was a nurse at Glen Oak hospital. They then spent some time with Ruthie catching them up on all of the Camden family happenings the last few years. It was soon two hours later and the couples decided to split ways, as Ruthie needed to get home and rest. However they made plans to hang out again soon, without the children tagging along.

**-TBC-**

**Shoutouts: **

**HaN: **I promised a chapter by Monday, hope you like it!

**Emsoreoangel: **Again sorry this update took a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**AndreaElizabeth94: **Yep they are, I think it would have been interesting to show all the twins together on the show! Lol yes it was most of my childhood too! This story has already lasted almost six years, hard to believe! We'll see what happens but I am going to try to update more frequently now.

**Eryn1993: **Thank you! I am sorry this chapter took a while!

**Clickchick18: **Yes it is! Thanks for the review!

**Kylielink: **Thank you!

**Roganjalex: **I will keep going with this story, even if there's some spacing between chapters! I will have to check that out even though I don't watch that show lol.

**Ang5632: **I am glad you came back to reading this, hope you will continue to read it. Sorry this update took a while. Thanks for the review!

**Jenny: **I love Marthie too! I am glad you are enjoying this story, thank you for the review!

**Happy reader: **Thank you, I will try to keep it up lol!

**YaleAceBella: **There's more, hope you enjoyed, thanks for review!

**Friends4ever55:**There's the update, sorry it took a while. Thanks for the review!

**Megan: **Thank you!

**ValleyRoseS1726: **Thank you for the review, and can't wait for the next chapter of your story! Hope you liked this chapter!

**AN2: **If you read, please review and I promise to try and update sooner next time!


	30. Graduation and Delivery

**AN: **Ok so I had originally planned more chapters before this but I realized it was all filler, not really needed. So this chapter will skip and get this story moving! That's why it took me longer to update than I promised, really sorry! Hope you all enjoy!

**Dedication: HaNpllfan- **Thank you so much for your many reviews, sticking with this story and helping me get to 400 reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! So sorry it took so long!

**Chapter 30- **_Graduation and Delivery_

Ruthie smiled as she looked herself in her bedroom mirror. She had her hair in its natural tight rings, careful to make sure none were sticking up weird. She had her makeup done light, with just a little foundation, sparkle bronzer/blush and slightly pink tinted lip gloss. She wore a green knit dress that had short sleeves, V-neck surplice bodice and was snug around stomach then flowed down to her knees. She paired the dress with black ballet flats. Her mom let her borrow a strand of pearls and she wore the ring Martin had given her on her birthday and a pair of 'diamond' stud earrings.

She couldn't believe this day had finally come! Although really, most teens had to wait four years, she got away doing only two years. That's right, today was her graduation day; she had successfully completed her high school equivalency test with near perfect scores on all four categories. So today she would be walking with her boyfriend Martin and their friends to receive her diploma. Then her parents had planned a huge party for all of them afterward.

"You look beautiful," she heard and turned to see Martin behind her, dressed in tan slacks and light blue dress shirt. His hair was spiked perfectly and he was clean shaven and the blue in his shirt made his eyes pop.

"Thank you, not so bad yourself," she said kissing him softly.

"Ruthie, Martin, we need to go!" Annie called up the stairs.

"Coming!" They returned and headed toward the door, stopping only to grab their cap and gowns.

"Oh my gosh we did it, we graduated!" Ruthie said happily to Martin as they stood outside the school waiting for her family to make it out of the hordes of people.

"We did in deed, congratulations," He said smiling in return.

"Well thank you, you too," she said as his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you," he said before kissing her lips softly which she returned. "How you feeling?" he asked concerned, the ceremony had lasted nearly two hours and he didn't want her over doing anything.

"Martin, we walked down the steps, sat for nearly two hours, walked across the stage and back to our seats, not exactly strenuous, I am fine," she assured.

"Ok, I just want to be sure, you're already 37 weeks pregnant, which for twins is considered full term. I don't want you over doing it," he said.

"Trust me, if I go into labor today, I'll be happy, I want them to come out," Ruthie stated a bit frustrated.

"You have a C-section scheduled tomorrow; they can stay in until then. You heard what Matt said, with the preeclampsia and your body size natural child birth is really risky," he stated.

"Who said anything about natural birth? If I go into labor they'll just do the C-section a few hours early. Relax, I will be fine, the girls will be fine," she assured.

"Are you having contractions?" They heard and turned to see Matt, along with the rest of her family had snuck up on them.

"No, well braxton hicks but those don't count and not since early this morning anyways. He's just worried because I said I want them to come out now," Ruthie stated and they all laughed a bit.

"One more day," Annie assured her daughter who sighed.

"Hey you were the one who insisted on waiting 'til after graduation or they'd be out already," Matt stated, she nodded.

"I know, I know. Speaking of, we have a party to get to, let's go!" She said happily.

"Let's go," Lucy agreed and they all headed toward their cars.

They all arrived back at the Camden home where everyone but the graduates finished setting up for the party. Soon friends and family filled the house, all the Camden's were there obviously, along with the Hastings, Martin's dad and aunt, Mac's parents and basically the entire senior baseball team, the Hamilton's, the Wests and Ben with his fiancé Ashley who was really nice. They all gathered in the back yard and kitchen. Annie, Mary and Sara had setup relish trays and some salads while Eric, Matt and Kevin were manning grills.

"So what do you think?" Annie asked her daughter.

"I'm just watching to make sure the Colonel doesn't corner Martin," Ruthie answered watching her grandfather as he talked with her dad, the Colonel and Ruth had flown out the previous day but Martin had dinner with his dad and wasn't home 'til after they had settled into bed. He'd been with her all morning so she knows they hadn't talked yet. Annie laughed at her daughters worry.

"Honey, it'll be fine, Martin was raised in the military, he knows how to handle men like your grandfather," she assured.

"Besides Pops is all bark nowadays it's me he should worry about," She heard and jumped turning around seeing a familiar man, dressed in army uniform and wearing a familiar smirk.

"Uncle George!" She said jumping up, as fast as she could and hugging him.

"Hey squirt," he said hugging her tight and she giggled a bit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pulling away.

"I talked to my CEO, explained the situation, I got a week leave, sorry I couldn't be here soon enough for the actual graduation, just landed an hour ago," he stated.

"You got a week leave from a deployment in Iraq for your niece's measly high school graduation?" she returned.

"Of course not, I got a week leave for my nieces amazing achievement of finishing high school while pregnant with twins and the upcoming birth of said twins. I wanted to be here for the trial but I couldn't get away," he stated, she nodded.

"There were enough people crowding the house anyways. I'm glad you're here now, for the happy stuff," she said with a smile.

"Me too squirt," he said.

"Well now the family is all here," Eric said walking over to them.

"Eric, how are you doing big brother?" George asked hugging him.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" he asked and George shrugged.

"Serving my country, not always easy, but rewarding and I have a sense of purpose and honor, I'm good," he assured.

"Good," Eric stated.

"George, it's so good to see you!" Julie said coming over as well and hugging George and soon Colonel and Ruth were over with them as well. Ruthie turned when she felt an arm around her waist and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Who is that?" he asked in her ear.

"My uncle, dad and Julie's younger brother," she answered.

"How old is he?" he asked shocked and she laughed a bit.

"Nineteen, he enlisted on his eighteenth birthday last year, in the middle of a deployment in Iraq but got a week leave to come see me," she answered.

"This must be the boyfriend," They heard and turned to see George now addressing them, Colonel and Ruth stood behind him.

"Right, of course. Colonel, Grandma, George this is my boyfriend Martin Brewer, Martin my grandparents Colonel John and Ruth Camden and my uncle George," Ruthie introduced them.

"It's nice to meet all three of you, Ruthie's told me a lot about you," Martin said with a smile.

"Do you know who I am boy?" The Colonel asked.

"Ruthie's Grandfather: Colonel John Camden, Us Marine Core, sir," he answered easily, everyone blinked just slightly, even the colonel was shocked.

"Are you a marine son?" he asked obviously trying to mask his shock.

"Army brat, sir, my father served actively for twenty years, honorably discharged in March sir, he's around here somewhere," He answered.

"You just graduated with Ruthie correct?" Ruth asked.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Plans for college?" She asked.

"UCLA this fall studying business management and physical education, I will also being playing for their baseball team as a third baseman. I hope to play pro-ball someday but I want to get my education first," he answered.

"And what exactly are you intentions with our granddaughters," Colonel asked making it plural to include the twins.

"I intend for us to be a family, to give all three of them the love, respect and life that they deserve," he answered and Ruthie smiled happily.

"At ease son," he said and Martin relaxed. "Well Ruthie I have to say, you got a good one. I approve," The colonel said shocking everyone once again; Colonel rarely gave outward vocal approval to anyone.

"Thank you Colonel," she said with a smile.

"Don't let this one go," Ruth added.

"Believe me, I won't," Ruthie assured wrapping her arms around Martin; his went around her instantly in return.

"Neither will I," he added.

"Good," The colonel said. "I'm going to go check on those burgers, you kids have fun," he added and he, Ruth, Eric and Annie walked away.

"You're not off the hook yet," George said to Martin who turned to him and nodded.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" he asked easily.

"It's not about knowing anything; I just need to make something very clear to you. I met Ruthie when she was six years old, shortly before Mom and Pop's adopted me and we moved to New York. I haven't been able to visit much but Ruthie and I have kept in touch regularly through emails and phone calls, she's not just my niece, I consider her a very good friend, perhaps my best friend. That being said, she's talked about you a lot and you seem like a great, upstanding, trustworthy guy and you've been great to Ruthie and she loves you and I can tell by the way you look at her that you love her and I wouldn't dream of interfering in your relationship. However if I'm wrong about you, if you hurt her or the babies in anyway, I will make you severely regret it," he stated, Martin nodded.

"Understood, and you have nothing to worry about, I would never hurt Ruthie," he stated.

"I hope not, but the warning always stands," George returned and Martin nodded.

"I know, trust me, I know," he stated and George nodded.

"Ok now that Neanderthal moment is over," Ruthie said giving a small glare to George though she was inwardly relieved that Colonel, Ruth and George all gave their approval to Martin. She didn't really _need _it, but it was still nice to have. "I want some food," she said.

"Alright, let's go see what they've got ready," Martin said and they headed over to get food.

For the next few hours they all hung out and ate lunch and talked, laughed and danced. It was about four when people started filtering out and saying goodbyes; soon it was just the family left. Ruthie and Martin settled into the living room while the others cleaned up.

"So tomorrow," Martin stated rubbing her stomach gently and she nodded feeling nervousness rake through her body.

"Yeah, tomorrow," She stated softly, placing her hand right beside his.

"You ready?" he asked, she nodded.

"As I'll ever be I guess," She answered. "You?" she asked in return, a bit worried.

"As I'll ever be, really excited to finally meet them," he stated.

"Me too, it'll be nice to finally hold them in my arms, see what they look like," she said with a smile and he smiled as well.

"Same here, I know it'll be crazy with two babies but it's summer so we have three months to get the hang of it before school starts," Martin stated, Ruthie nodded.

"I'm really glad that you'll be there with us," she stated.

"So am I, I wouldn't be anywhere else," he assured before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips and then they snuggled together on the couch.

Ruthie was a nervous wreck the next morning as she laid in a hospital bed waiting to be rolled in to the operating room. Matt and Sara were making sure everything was prepared. Her mom and Martin had gone to get suited up, since they'd be in the room with her. Lucy and Mary agreed to sit with her until she was wheeled back, leaving the others in the waiting room.

"You ne7rvous?" Lucy asked her little sister but it was more of a statement.

"How could you tell?" Ruthie returned.

"You keep shaking your ice chips," Mary answered and Ruthie nodded putting the cup down.

"I'm scared, things go wrong in routine surgeries every day and this isn't just me, it's my babies. I mean women are supposed to give birth naturally, we're not supposed to have our baby's cut out of us," she stated.

"True in most circumstances but Ruthie you're condition, your age, and with twins, it is way too risky. With you chances of complications are greater with natural childbirth then C-section. Matt and uncle Hank and Sara are going to be right there doing the surgery and caring for the babies. They spent weeks making sure they had the right team put together. They love you; they will not let anything happen to any of you. You'll see, in a couple hours you'll be right back here holding two precious healthy little girls," Lucy assured her and Ruthie nodded, Hank would actually be the one doing the C-section, the hospital wouldn't allow Matt because they were related. They got around their uncle because he was not a blood relative and he was the head of the neonatal department.

"Thanks Luce," she stated.

"You're welcome," Lucy assured as the door opened and Matt and Sara entered.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked walking over to his sisters.

"Better now, ready to get going," Ruthie answered with a smile.

"Well good, because that's exactly what we're doing. The delivery room is all set," he said and Lucy and Mary stood up.

"That's our cue. We'll see you when you come out," Mary said, Ruthie nodded. "Relax, everything will be fine, we love you," She said.

"I love you too," Ruthie said and Mary kissed her cheek and then Lucy did the same and the girls left the room.

Matt and Sara prepared Ruthie for transfer then wheeled her from the room. They got to the operating room and Ruthie got nervous again seeing not only the table and all the machines. Also she saw a bunch of hospital personnel; two incubators were setup against one wall, each one had a whole set of doctors standing in front of it. "Breath, you'll be fine, it's all precaution. We did the tests, the babies lungs are developed and functioning, they will be fine," Matt assured his sister and she nodded quietly taking a deep breath as they made it to the table. Matt and Hank helped her up onto the table. As they prepared her, securing her arms outstretched and putting up a curtain, Martin and Annie entered.

"Alright, we'll have you two right over here," Sara said leading them around to stand by Ruthie's head, one on either side, they each had their own stool to sit on if need be. "Good, now you can peek over the curtain, keep Ruthie informed as will Matt, but do not move too much and get in the way," she stated, they both nodded in agreement.

"Alright Ruthie, we're ready when you are," Hank stated, Ruthie looked up at Martin.

"Take my hand," she said to Martin, who took her hand in his own, his other hand rested on top of her head, Annie held her other hand in both of hers. "Ok we're ready," she said to the doctors, she was as ready as she'd get.

"Alright, you'll feel a little pressure but if you feel pain say something," Matt stated.

"Ok," She assured.

It took few moments of Matt talking through what Hank was doing before the first baby came out. "Alright baby A is out, it's a girl," Matt stated cutting off the umbilical cord after Hank got it clipped off, and Hank handed her to Sara.

"She's beautiful," Martin said looking over the curtain as Sara carried her over to nearby baby scale to get her all cleaned up and measured.

"Jenny," Ruthie stated and Martin smiled down at her. "Why isn't she crying?" she asked worriedly.

"Hang on just one second," Sara said and then a loud cry filled the air and everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank god," Ruthie said softly as she felt her heart about to come right out as tears filled her eyes, her baby was here and she was crying.

"Alright. Baby B," Matt said, Ruthie had barely noticed anything that time. "It's a girl," he said as he quickly cut the umbilical cord and then he himself took her to the other incubator and cleared out her lungs and she let out a wail of her own and there was another sigh throughout the room.

"That's Mattie," Ruthie said.

"I kind of figured," Martin said and with a smile. "They're beautiful and perfect," he said to her and she smiled.

"So it's Jenny and Mattie?" Annie asked happily, Ruthie nodded.

"Jenny Martina and Mattie Simone but don't tell anyone else, I want to tell them," she said.

"Alright well here is Jenny. She is a beautiful and perfect five pounds, six ounces and 19.5". Her lungs are nicely developed and she's got a good heart beat. She'll be able to go to the regular nursery," Sara said coming over with the baby bundled up in her arms. "Want to hold her daddy?" she asked Martin, he nodded numbly.

"Alright, you have to support the head. Just like this," she showed him, he nodded and carefully they transferred the new born into his arms.

"Hi princess, I'm your daddy," he said looking down at her, her eyes were closed but she had a head of dark hair and a tiny button nose and perfect pink lips. Looking at her made his heart swell and his breath caught in his throat. She was his; he was a daddy, to two beautiful baby girls. Suddenly he felt a little light headed and scared and was glad he was sitting down already.

"Uh watch him," Ruthie said seeing Martin go a little pale and Sara laughed.

"First time dad, hits them the same every time," she said. "You ok, want me to take her?" she asked worriedly.

Martin vaguely heard the comments between the sisters, though he's sure they're teasing him. However he did hear Sara ask if she wanted her to take Jenny.

"No, she's fine," he assured holding her a little closer; he didn't want to let her go just yet.

"And her little sister is holding her own too," Matt said walking over with Mattie. "Five pounds, four ounces, eighteen and three-quarter inches. Her lungs and heart are working beautifully," He added. "Grandma, want to hold her?" Matt asked Annie who nodded quickly and stood up, she went over to Matt who handed over Annie's third granddaughter.

"I want to see," Ruthie said all she could see was wrapped blankets. Martin carefully moved Jenny in his arms to show her to Ruthie and Annie did the same. "They're beautiful. Can I give them a kiss?" she asked, Martin smiled and moved Jenny in front of Ruthie who kissed her cheek. "Hi baby, I'm your mommy, I love you so much," she stated to her feeling tears slipping down her cheeks, Martin slowly took Jenny back and cradling her with one arm he brushed her tears with his free hand and she smiled at him. "Thank you," she said.

"I love you," he returned.

"I love you too, come here," she said, he smiled and bent down kissing her softly which she returned before standing up right again. "Where's Mattie?" she asked.

"Right here sweetie," Annie assured she held the baby to her daughter.

"Hi angel, I'm your mommy. I love you so much," she said before kissing her daughters cheek.

"Alright we should get them both checked more thoroughly and get their paper work done. While we're doing that Dr. Hastings and Matt will get you back to your room," Sara said.

"Ok. You two stay with them, please," Ruthie requested to her mom and Martin.

"Absolutely. We love you sweetie," Annie said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too," she returned.

"I love you," Martin said again when Annie stepped back.

"I love you too, with all my heart," she said, he leaned down and they kissed again and then the two followed Sara' from the room still cradling the newborns.

Martin and Annie got down to the nursery and laid both girls down in separate beds. Annie busily snapped pictures of both girls. Sara quickly got them hospital bracelets with their full names on them so they wouldn't get confused, the girls did look very similar, identical actually. They both had heads full of dark hair and big sapphire blue eyes, tiny button noses and bow shaped lips.

"So it was Jenny Martina and Mattie Simone?" She asked.

"Correct. Ruthie said she was always closer to Matt and Simon and she wanted to find a way to honor that. She never got a chance to really know her grandma Jenny but what she remembers she loves and she wanted to honor her. I guess Martina is after me," Martin explained.

"Well I think they're perfect names for two beautiful girls," Annie said.

"Someone should probably tell the family," Sara said.

"Oh my, I forgot!" Annie said and they all three laughed. "I'll go get them. Can I bring them back here?" she asked.

"I have to finish up some stuff but then they'll be all set for visitors," Sara assured.

"Alright. Grandma loves you," she said to both girls, she kissed each of their cheeks and then left.

She walked out to the waiting room and found the entire family there. Eric, Colonel, Ruth and George sat on chairs against the left side wall. Ben, Kevin, Lucy, Mary and Carlos sat in chairs against the back wall; Simon, Sandy, Sam, David and Beau were in the middle row of chairs. There were a few balloons floating around saying 'It's a girl!' and few small stuffed animals.

Simon was the first to spot her since he was staring at the door and stood up instantly.

"How are they?" he asked worriedly and everyone else looked up and seeing her stood up as well.

"Ruthie is good; she handled it like a trooper. They're getting her all cleaned up and settled. The twins are beautiful and perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, their lungs and hearts are developed and working perfectly. We can go down to the nursery if you want to see them," she added.

"Of course we want to see them!" Lucy stated.

"Alright, follow me," Annie said, they all headed down the hall, Eric and Annie wrapped their arms around each other taking up the front of the group. The other couples all mirrored them and Sam and David took up the back.

They walked back to the nursery and found Martin standing right outside the room, cradling the twins one in either arm. Sara stood nearby as if to catch one if it started slipping but Martin seemed to be handling it just fine. All the women cooed instantly at the picture. Both girls were cuddled into their blankets and sleeping peacefully in Martin's arms.

"They're beautiful," Lucy said.

"They look like Ruthie," Eric stated.

"Almost mirror images of her," Mary agreed with a nod, remembering her little sister as a baby. "Oh my god Ruthie's a mom," she said as it finally hit her that her little sister, her sixteen year old sister, was a mother.

"It seems like yesterday she was following me around like a shadow," Simon said shaking his head; this had all happened so quickly to him that he hadn't really digested it. It hadn't been real until this moment that his sister was in fact a mother.

"And asking 'what are we doing' every five minutes," Lucy agreed.

"Tea parties with Hooey," Annie said with a smirk.

"Wanting to adopt every stray animal she saw, including a monkey!" Mary said.

"A stray monkey?" Sandy asked confused.

"It wasn't really a stray, it was a trained chimp, that lived down the street but he escaped. He lived in our tree outside Ruthie's window for about a week. Ruthie was the only one he showed himself to, we honestly all thought she was making him up," Matt said walking up to them.

"Until the trainer came to the door looking for him and we found him asleep in the top bunk of Ruthie's bed," Eric explained.

"That's Ruthie, friend to all things great and small," Mary said.

"How is she?" Eric asked Matt.

"She's good, all settled. She wants to see the twins and everyone before she falls asleep," he answered.

"Alright then let's go," Sara said and they all headed down the hall to Ruthie's room.

They walked into Ruthie's room and she was lying on the slightly elevated hospital bed seeming to be barley awake but woke instantly seeing them. Matt entered first followed by Martin who was still carrying the twins and then the rest of the family followed.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Martin asked concerned.

"I'm ok. How are they?" she asked worriedly looking at the twins in his arms.

"They're perfect. Sara gave them a clean bill of health," he assured. "Want to hold them?" he asked.

"Tell me that was rhetorical," she answered and he smiled in return.

"One at a time or both?" He asked.

"One, I don't think my arms are strong enough for both," she answered.

"Alright we might need some help," Martin said to the family.

"Here, I'll help," Matt said taking one of the twins from Martin and carefully transferring her to Ruthie's waiting arms. Martin then sat down beside her, cradling the other baby so she could see both of them. Mattie was in Ruthie's left arm, her head nestled in the crook of her elbow and her arm was under her back supporting it, her right arm was around her. Martin was holding Jenny the same way in his right arm so the girls were facing each other as he sat on Ruthie's right side.

"Oh they're so precious," Ruthie said feeling her breath come right out of her as she looked at her beautiful daughters.

"They look like you," Annie said and Ruthie smiled up at her parents and the rest of her family.

"So we're dying here, what are their names?" Lucy asked and Ruthie smiled down at the little girls.

"Which one is which?" She asked looking up at Martin and he chuckled and leaned down to her whispering in her ear before kissing her cheek, she turned her head up toward him giving him a look that he read easily before giving her a soft kiss on the lips, Annie snapped a picture in that moment; the new parents holding their babies and being in their own little world.

"Thanks mom," Ruthie said when they pulled away.

"Trust me, you'll really thank me later for capturing that," Annie returned.

"So, names?" Simon asked.

"Ok. Mr. Impatient. I am holding Mattie Simone, and Martin is holding Jenny Martina Brewer," she said.

"Awe, those names are perfect!" Lucy complimented.

"Glad you think so," Ruthie returned.

"I want a few pictures of you two holding them," Annie said so Martin got on the bed a little more comfortably with his free arm around Ruthie's shoulders and Ruthie supported Mattie with her left arm and her right hand laid on Jenny's stomach. "That's perfect," She said snapping a few pictures of Ruthie and Martin looking at her with smiles and then they both simultaneously looked down at Mattie when she gave a small gurgling noise and smiled brightly at her and then Ruthie looked over at Jenny as Martin continued to watch Mattie and then they were both watching Jenny.

"Ok can we get one with us and the grandparents," Ruthie said, Annie handed the camera to Matt and Eric and Annie walked over to Ruthie's left side standing by the bed. "Wait, Beau, you too," Ruthie said before Matt could take the picture.

"Yea dad, you are a grandfather now, like it or not," Martin said, Beau moved and stood beside Martin with a smile and Matt snapped a few pictures.

"Alright. Someone take her before I drop her, my arms about to give," Ruthie said.

"I got her," Annie said lifting her granddaughter into her arms.

"Thanks," Ruthie said. Everyone took turns holding the girls and of course Annie snapped away pictures and Lucy got ones of Eric and Annie holding them. Ruthie leaned against Martin's shoulder watching as her family fawned over her daughters and felt herself slipping off to sleep and after a while stopped fighting it, her girls were healthy and safe and so was she, she could rest.

"She's asleep," Beau said looking over at Ruthie and couldn't help but smile a bit, she really was a beautiful girl, special, he was glad his son had found a good girl to settle down with.

"She has been for about ten minutes, I knew the second her head hit my shoulder she was out," Martin said with a smile.

"Well we'll let her rest, she's going to need it," Lucy stated.

"Why don't we take the girls back to the nursery and go to lunch and come back later," Annie suggested, the others nodded.

"Martin you coming?" Annie asked as they all stood to leave, he looked down at Ruthie sleeping peacefully beside him and looked back at them shaking his head.

"No, I'm going to stay here," he said.

"Alright, what would you like from Dairy shack?" she asked with a smile.

"Cheeseburger," he answered, she nodded.

"You got it," she said and they all filtered out of the room. Martin grabbed the removed for the bed, leaning it back a little bit before scooting down to cuddle up beside Ruthie.

"I love you Martin," she mumbled in her sleep and he smiled.

"I love you too, go to sleep," he said before kissing her forehead and letting sleep claim him as well, they would need it.

-TBC-

**Shoutouts: **

**YaleAceBella: **There's more, sorry it took so long, thanks for the review!

**Clickchick18: **I'm sorry this chapter took a while, hope you liked it, thanks for the review!

**Friends4ever55: **I'm glad that it's ok I didn't update soon, I'm sorry it took a while. Thank you for your review glad you're enjoying this story!

**HaNpllfan: **Well the twins were born, yay! We'll see about the proposal soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you again for your many reviews!

**Emsoreoangel: **I will try and figure out how to incorporate Wilson and Cory in coming chapters, I think I did that as a filler cause I was lost and felt written into a corner and saw an old episode with them in it. But I will probably include them again soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the review!

**Dreamer2322: **Thank you!

**AN2: **Please review! If anyone has suggestions on the proposal let me know, I know I want to include the girls in it somehow, haven't figured out how yet, any suggestions would be appreciated!


	31. Homecoming and God Parents

**AN: **Ok so this update was much faster, I know where I'm going now, got out of my rut, yay! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 31: **_Homecoming and God parents._

"OK baby girls, we're home," Ruthie said to her daughters as they walked into the Camden home two days after the girls birth. Her family was with her, Martin carried Mattie's car seat and Matt was carrying Jenny's. The car seats were state of the art with top safety ratings. They were tan with pink floral pattern patting; they each came with a matching stroller. They'd been presents from Colonel and Ruth, who said they wanted to make sure their great-grandchildren were safe on all adventures.

The doctors had kept them at the hospital probably longer than necessary but they wanted to be 100% sure everything was ok. Ruthie's blood pressure had gone back down to normal healthy ranges and her incision was doing nicely. Though Matt would have to keep an eye on it and re-bandage it every day and she had to take it easy the next six weeks all looked well. The girls were feeding well and everything functioning normally. Ruthie had been very relieved they all three got to go home the same time; she couldn't imagine leaving the hospital without them.

"Why don't we head up to your room, we got the attic all finished yesterday," Annie stated with a wide smile.

"It's done?" Ruthie asked happily, Annie and Lucy nodded.

"Finished, come on, we'll show you," Lucy answered and they all headed upstairs, Ruthie going slowly because she didn't want to pull her stitches.

She finally made it up to the top of the attic steps and was surprised to find a door where there used to be just open hallway. She opened it and was stunned at what she found. The door opened to a finished small hallway. The walls were painted light yellow and the floor was off white carpet. To her right was a small alcove and a door, to the front was a wall and the left was an open rounded doorway. She walked through the archway and found her bedroom had been split in half across the width of the room. The back wall, from where she stood, now had a doorway in the very middle of it. The left hand wall had a small kitchen area with a medium size fridge directly to her left then a small counter space with a microwave and cabinet below it. The left hand wall had more counters and cabinets with a small sink beneath the window. Then coming out from the end of the counters was a small eating bar. A four person table sat directly across from her in the middle of the room. To the right was a living area with a couch and loveseat sectional with the loveseat side up against the right wall, the couch facing toward the back-wall where a TV stand was setup to the right of the door. To the left of door was her desk. Between the dinner table and living area were the two motorized and nature sound swings that Lucy and Kevin got for the girls. Then to the right of the doorway where she stood was another door.

"Oh my," Ruthie said.

"You like it?" Lucy asked.

"Where's my bed?" Ruthie asked facing them.

"In your room, right through there," Annie stated pointing to the back wall. "We figure with you having the twins, starting college, you needed a little bit of private space besides just your room. So we made you a small apartment," she further explained.

"This is great," Ruthie said walking over to her bedroom door and opening it. It was setup about the same as the room she and Martin had been staying down stairs, only the ceilings arched so it seemed smaller. There were two sets of sliding door on the right hand wall, to the closets. There were two twin size beds on the back wall, one on either side of a single night stand with a small window above it. The night stand had a small lamp in the center and two baby monitors that were charging on their little ports. The left hand bed was made with the dark sheets and comforter from Martin's bed and the right hand one was made with her light pink sheets and floral comforter. In-between the two beds were the white basinets that her parents bought for them.

The walls were painted the same light yellow as the living room and hall, not too girly and the light color made the room seem larger. The left hand wall and the wall with the door had pictures hanging on it of family and friends. Ruthie saw about half were of Martin's family, including the one of him and his mom he hung up in every bedroom he ever stayed in. This surprised her, this meant that her parents intended for Martin to share this bedroom with her. No, to share this _apartment_ with her, all alone, in the sound proof attic….had they been replaced with aliens when she wasn't looking?

Martin walked into the room behind Ruthie and was as surprised as his girlfriend. He knew that the Camden's were allowing him to stay, but he assumed down stairs. However from the looks of it, they planned on him sharing Ruthie's attic apartment. He was glad that they had such trust in them, but it shocked him none the less.

The couple turned to each other and quiet clearly saw each other's shock and confusion and turned back to her family for explanation. Both her parents were looking both amused but serious. "Yes you two will be sharing the apartment. Your father and I debated this together for a long time. We finally agreed that we think you both are mature and responsible enough to share this space and not do anything we wouldn't approve of. However it still comes with guidelines, none of the doors except to the bathroom have locks, it's your space but it is still our house, we will be coming in whenever we want. You can lay together on the beds if you want _but _at least one of you needs to be above the sheets and both fully dressed and just like down stairs, no kissing on the beds, trust us things can get out of hand very quickly without you realizing it so just avoid that possibility. If you're both on the same bed, the bedroom door must be open. You can share the couch or loveseat and we don't mind if you're kissing then, but hands stay outside clothes and in appropriate places. We catch you breaking these rules even once it will result in Martin moving back down stairs until we can trust you again," Annie stated, the couple nodded.

"No problem," They agreed.

"Good. Now lets go see the bathroom and nursery," Lucy said excitedly and the couple walked over to the door behind the couch, which lead to the bathroom. It was perfect! There was a double sink with a long mirror behind them on the right hand side of the door. Directly across was a door leading probably to the nursery. Beside it was the toilet across from the toilet to Ruthie's left was a square shower stall. The left hand wall had a long towel rod. The walls were painted light blue and the tile floor and counters were off white and the cabinets oak.

"I love it!" Ruthie said happily.

"Very nice," Martin agreed.

"All of the baby bath stuff is under the right side sink," Annie informed. Sam and David had gone together with their allowance and bought them two baby baths, large size bottles of baby shampoo, body wash and lotion, rubber duckys and soft baby towels.

"Alright, nursery," Mary said and Ruthie excitedly went to the other door into the nursery and was stunned, it was beautiful! The walls were painted light pink with off white trim and carpet. It was setup the same as her bedroom, only opposite with the closets to the left hand wall. The two oak cribs that Beau had bought for the girls were setup with their 'head boards' against the back wall, like with her and Martin's beds, a window between the two but no night stand. A dresser/changing table was between the bathroom and bedroom doors. A rocking chair, _made_ by Simon, sat at a diagonal to the nearby left corner with a small table beside it with a couple children's books on the shelf on the bottom and the top had a night light and two more baby monitors and two nursery units of the monitors.

Both cribs were made with the bedding and mobiles that Matt and Sara bought them. The crib to the left was made with a fitted sheet that was made with a light pink fitted sheet, the skirt was light green with a fuchsia line around the middle, the bumper was light pink on the bottom and top had a couple inch trim that was fuchsia, with fuchsia flowers on the bottom and tied with light green bows that matched the center of the flowers. A quilt hung over the side of the crib with light pink center then a thin light green border and then a wider fuchsia trim. The center had more flowers on it. The mobile was flowers. Above the crib on the wall were fuchsia letters spelling 'Jenny'.

The crib to the right was made with slightly brighter lighter pink fitted sheet; the skirt was fuchsia around the top ¾ of it and bright orange around the bottom. The bumper was alternating fuchsia and white squares, with different shades of pink and orange flowers and butterflies and tied with fuchsia ties. The quilt over the side had white center with different shades of pink and orange flowers and butterflies and the bordered alternated strips of pink and orange and all outlined with fuchsia. The mobile was alternating flowers and butterflies. Above its head board were orange blocks spelling out 'Mattie'.

"Oh my," She said walking into the room further.

"What do you think?" Annie asked anxiously.

"It's beautiful, I love it!" Ruthie stated.

"Good," Lucy said. "We setup the baby monitors, tested it with Savanna, they work perfectly. We put one set of chargers in here the other is in your bedroom on the night stand," Lucy explained and Ruthie nodded, she was excited about the monitors that Mary and Carlos gave them. Not only did the receiver pick up on every noise and have an optional tic noise to keep track of the baby movements, they also had pads that went _under _the mattress of the crib that detected every movement made by the babies, including breathing! If it did not detect a movement for twenty seconds an alarm would sound indicating the baby was not breathing.

"What do you girls think?" Ruthie asked her daughters, as Matt and Martin still carried them, the girls continued to sleep. "I think approve," she said with a laugh.

"Good. I made lunch, why don't we all head on down stairs?" Annie asked, Ruthie nodded because she was starving and they all headed down stairs.

In the living room two portable basinets were setup, they'd been presents from Julie and Hank. Ruthie took Jenny from her seat and Martin took out Mattie and they settled the girls in before leaving the room to eat lunch.

It was about half way through lunch when Ruthie heard a distinct cry coming from Mattie. She had quickly learned the difference of each girls cry and what they meant. Mattie tended to be louder than Jenny, and slightly higher pitched. This was her hungry cry, which meant Jenny would start in soon enough.

"That would be me, excuse me," Ruthie said pushing her chair back and heading to the living room. When she was in the room she closed the sliding doors before turning to her daughter. Jenny was getting a pit fussy as well but not yet wailing, Mattie was much more insistent. "Hey there baby girl, what's the matter?" she asked her daughter as she untied her wrap top and opening the front and then opened up her nursing bra. Some people said she was _crazy _for wanting to nurse twins; however Ruthie thought she'd have it no other way. She picked up both girls and laid them on the couch before sitting beside them. She grabbed her nursing pillow that was under one basinet and settled it around her waist before she picked up Mattie and settled her on her right side, she then supported Mattie as much as necessary with the pillows help and managed to pick up Jenny and settle her on her left. Ruthie was glad she'd gotten the hang of nursing after a few tries; she'd heard horror stories of women who got so frustrated with it they gave up. Many nurses, her parents, sisters and Matt said she was simply a natural, no doubt about it. She thinks having Sam and David around when she was seven had helped a lot.

"There you go, that's better," she said to them as they both calmed down and suckled away, it hurt a bit, but it was too special a moment for her to care. She loved nursing time, she got to hold both her calm babies in her arms and bond with them. A knock sounded on the door interrupting the moment, she covered herself quickly and sighed. "Come in," she called and the door slid open a bit and Martin entered, closing the door behind him.

"They ok?" he asked concerned and Ruthie smiled.

"They're fine, just hungry," she assured as he sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Kind of hurts, plus the nursing makes my uterus contract which really hurts. So not a picnic for anyone but them," she stated and he chuckled.

"Can you lead forward a little?" he asked, she nodded and scooted forward just a little. Martin put his hand on the small of her back and applied a little pressure and it helped immensely with the pain.

"You are an angel," she said leading her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"Glad I can help," he said.

"Mind doing that every feeding?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Not at all, if it helps you, I mean I can't exactly be a part of this part of the taking care of them, so if I can help you I will," he said and she smiled.

"A couple more days and I'm going to start pumping a little, then you can help. They need to bond with you too," she said and he smiled.

"I'll love that," he said.

"Good," she returned. "I love you," she said softly looking up at him, realizing for the millionth time just how lucky she is to have Martin. Things could have turned out so differently, he didn't have to stay, he didn't have to help her or be a part of this. He could be preparing to move away to college or start on some minor league baseball team right now if he wanted. Yet he chose to stay with them, to be a family with her, she didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky.

"I love you too," Martin returned to Ruthie kissing her lips softly, when he pulled away he saw tears in her eyes and he can tell, those are not ones of pain. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned, Ruthie shook her head.

"Nothings wrong, it's right. I just was thinking how lucky I am to have you. You didn't have to stay, you didn't have to be a part of this, you chose to. You know eight months ago I was…terrified, I didn't know how I was going to do any of this. I never thought it would turn out like this and I don't know how I got so lucky to have you here with me, loving not just me but our daughters and not having to go through this alone. Everyone keeps saying at least something good came from this horrible mess, like I've said Mattie and Jenny are the light in all the darkness but so are you. I don't know if I could have gotten through any of this without you, I love you so much," she stated.

Martin was truly touched by Ruthie's words. He knows that he was a help to Ruthie, at least he hoped, but it was amazing to hear her say it. He couldn't imagine having been any other way about this whole thing. He couldn't imagine not being there for her, for the girls, being a part of this. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, I can't imagine not being here with the three of you, I love you all so much," he stated and she smiled again.

"We love you too, huh girls, you love daddy don't you?" she asked her daughters, she could see them a little bit now because the sheet had started to fall. "Can you move that, I'm afraid they might suffocate," she said, he moved the blanket out of the way and it was ok because Ruthie was still mostly covered by the twins and her shirt.

Martin had seen Ruthie nurse a couple times in the hospital, he heard some guys got freaked out about it or didn't want to see it, he couldn't for the life of him figure that out. It was one of the most beautiful and natural things in the world. It was amazing to him to watch Ruthie nurse the girls, to see her body providing for them as god intended. Plus he loved the look in her eyes as she watched them, you could see how much she loved them reflecting in her eyes.

"I think they're going to have my hair," she said looking at the girls dark heads of hair. Some babies their hair rubbed off after birth and new grew back, while her girls had been born with real wavy dark strands of hair that didn't appear to be going anywhere. Annie had told her she'd been the same way.

"Definitely and your nose and your eye lashes," He returned and she smiled up at him. "They'll be heart breakers like their mommy, that's for sure," he added, she moved her arm from Jenny enough to gently smack him and then turn back to the girls.

"I am not a heart breaker," she stated.

"Who are you kidding?" He returned.

"Well gee, then I guess we make a perfect match," she returned and he smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yep really, you Martin Brewer are the king of heart break at that school, all the girls loved you, then again who could blame them?" Ruthie returned and he shrugged,

"I didn't notice, only girl I paid attention to was you," he returned.

"Wow, smooth, very smooth," she said leaning over and kissing him again, Jenny protested a bit and Ruthie sat back.

"Sorry baby girl, did I move you," she said to her daughter who gurgled a bit in return as she went back to eating. The couple fell into silence watching their daughters. Soon they were both down, Martin took Jenny while Ruthie had Mattie. She fixed her shirt before taking a burp rag handed to her from Martin and putting it over her shoulder and laying Mattie on it, as Martin did with Jenny and they burped them. A few minutes later the girls were burped and ready to go back to sleep so they wrapped them up in their blankets and laid them in their beds before quietly leaving the room.

"They're fed, burped and back asleep," Ruthie said as they went into the kitchen where the others now gathered from finishing their meals.

"Foods in the oven," Annie said.

"I got it, you sit," Martin ordered, Ruthie better than to argue and sat down at the kitchen table and Martin came over with their food and sat down beside her.

"So Ruthie can you tell the girls cries apart yet?" Ruth asked, the colonel and Ruth, like George, were there until the next Sunday afternoon.

"I know the difference between Mattie and Jenny. Mattie is the more vocal of the two, gee imagine that," she said looking at her brothers whom Mattie was named after.

"Ha-ha," They both said while the others actually laughed.

"Jenny is the calmer of the two, but when she gets upset she can hold her own against Mattie, hers just isn't quite as high pitched," Ruthie stated. "They both do the same rolling gurgle type cry when they're hungry, the fussier but still constant cry is they need to be changed, the intermittent fussy cry usually means they need to be burped," Ruthie stated.

"Wow, you learn quick," Mary said, Ruthie shrugged.

"So will you be going to church on Sunday?" Lucy asked and Ruthie had to think about it for a minute, she knows that over exposing the babies too soon was a bad idea.

"No probably not, I don't want to over expose them just yet," She answered.

"Smart, wait a couple weeks," Matt stated she nodded.

"That's the plan," she agreed.

"When are you baptizing them?" Mary asked.

"First week of July," Ruthie answered. "Speaking of the baptism, god parents, I debated this for _months _as well as discussed it with Martin_,_and I…we cannot possibly choose between you four. So Matt and Mary I would be honored for you to be Mattie's god parents, Simon and Lucy I be honored for you to be to be Jenny's," she stated.

"Of course!" The four siblings said in unison and they all four came over taking turns to hugging her and Martin. When the excitement wound down Ruthie slumped a bit in her chair and yawned.

"You should go take a nap, you still need lots of rest," Matt stated because she'd finished up her lunch.

"The girls…they'll need changed soon," she returned.

"Let us handle them for a little while, you go sleep. Besides we all need a refresher course on twins before ours come, go," Mary stated.

"Ok, I know better than to pass up that offer," Ruthie said standing up.

"Martin, you can make sure she gets upstairs ok?" Matt asked, Martin nodded standing up as well and the couple headed upstairs.

They got to their apartment and closed the door behind them before heading into the bedroom. Ruthie kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed not bothering with the sheets. "Comfy?" Martin asked sitting down beside her, she nodded.

"Lay with me and I'll be more comfy," she answered he smiled and laid down beside her, she snuggled up next to him, not too close because her stomach was still very sore. "Much better," she said closing her eyes as she felt his heart beating and chest rising and falling beneath her hand, his shoulder firm but comfortable beneath her head.

"This is nice," he agreed closing his eyes, running his fingers through her hair, resting his other hand over hers on his chest and no other words were spoken as they both soon slipped into sleep.

-TBC-

**AN2: **Links to the girls bedding are on the bottom of my profile! If you read please review!

**Shout Outs:**

**Dreamer2322: **Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**YaleAce: **There's more, hope you enjoyed!

**Emsoreoangel: **Awe thank you so much, I'm glad I do not disappoint, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**HaNpllfan: **You're welcome. Yes I am glad to be able to start writing all the happy family moments now. I wish they had too, the writers really screwed that one up! Thank you for your suggestion for the proposal! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Eryn1993: **Well it's back, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Azura29: **It'll probably be a couple chapters until the proposal but will be worth the wait, I hope! Thank you for your review and suggestion for proposal! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Redangel16: **Thank you for the suggestion and review, hope you liked this chapter!

**Lindsey Renee: **I see someone is catching up. Thank you for taking time to review different chapters! Hope you liked this chapter!


	32. Bath Time

**An: HELP! I need suggestions for Mary, Lucy and Sara's twins. Let me know if you all have any ideas please! **Here's the next chapter, sorry I've been busy with work so it took a little longer than expected. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 32- **_Bath time._

"Ok so we've got the tubs, towels, the soap, the rags and the lotion," Ruthie said the night after the babies got home from the hospital as she did inventory for everything they'd need to give the girls their first baths at home. They decided, since there wasn't much room in the shower and didn't have a tub, to do the baths in the kitchen sink that both sides were big enough to fit the infant bath tubs. Ruthie wanted to do both baths at once so they were both done at the same time and ready for bed.

"We just need the babies," Martin returned.

"I will get them if you get the water going?" she returned.

"You got it," he said and she went over to the babies who were getting fussy in their swings. She picked up Mattie first and took her out of her pants and onesie before wrapping her blanket loosely around her and putting her back in her swing. She then did the same with Jenny only did not put her in the swing instead she handed her over to Martin who was now waiting and she picked up Mattie and they headed over to the sinks. They took off the blankets and diapers just before laying the girls in their tubs, to Ruthie's relief neither girl screamed.

"Ah see, not so bad, I think they like it," she said with a smile.

"I think you're right," Martin agreed while also smiling.

"Ok photo time," Ruthie said with a smile grabbing her nearby camera she took a few photos of the girls in the tubs.

"Alright, start with a wet wash cloth and clean off their face and work your way down," She said setting down the camera and grabbing two baby wash clothes and handing one to Martin and they both wetted the cloths and cleaned off the girls, using just a little bit of soap. The girls surprisingly seemed to halfway sleep through the entire process, opening their eyes only a little and waving their arms or kicking their feet a bit when they were touched but only gave a few gurgles. They rinsed them off before picking them up in soft warm baby towels and carrying them over to the living room where lotion, fresh outfits and diapers were already laid out. "Well that was very successful," Ruthie said happily once the girls were dressed for bed.

"It was, no crying, and they're already asleep," Martin said looking down at Mattie, at some point they'd switched babies but he wasn't sure how.

"Thank goodness, I am tired," Ruthie returned looking down at her daughters as Jenny let out a yawn and she laughed. "She concurs," She stated.

"Must be a consensus then, let's get them to bed," Martins said standing up and helping up Ruthie they headed into their bedroom, where the girls would sleep the first couple months until they were sleeping more than just a couple hours at a time.

They laid the girls down in their basinets then Ruthie grabbed her pjs and headed into the bathroom while Martin changed in the bedroom then once she was ready for bed they switched. Ruthie lay down under her sheets and looked at her daughters sleeping peacefully. It was good to be home with them, last night had gone pretty well and she was hoping for a repeat good night. Martin came into the room and turned out the light before lying down in his own bed and they both fell asleep.

Ruthie woke up to Mattie crying a while later and looked at the clock. It was just past ten, they'd only been asleep an hour. She sat up carefully and picked up Mattie and gently rocked her but she didn't seem to want to sooth. She stood up and left the room with her, not wanting to wake Martin or Jenny.

"What's up baby girl," she asked going into the nursery she laid her down on the changing table and checked her diaper, it was soiled so she quickly changed it with a clean one but still Mattie continued to cry. She wrapped her up tight and sat down in the rocking chair, moving back and forth and humming but Mattie continued to fuss. She unbuttoned shirt and tried to nurse but it didn't seem that was what Mattie wanted either. She looked up when the door opened and Martin came in, carrying an also very fussy Jenny.

"We wondered where you two went," he said putting Jenny on the changing table and Ruthie fixed her shirt so she wasn't hanging out.

"You found us, I changed her diaper and she was still fussy so I tried to feed her but she doesn't want it. She just wants to cry," she stated as Martin started changing Jenny's diaper.

"Well maybe she's just tired," he said.

"If she were tired wouldn't she just go to sleep?" Ruthie returned.

"Seems logical but she's a baby," he answered and she nodded in agreement as he picked up Jenny who was also still crying. "Want to try and switch?" he asked.

"Sure, hand her over," she said and they switched but Jenny also did not want to nurse and they both continued to cry. Then something popped up in Ruthie's mind.

"Give her to me," she said sitting up a little straighter.

"Ok," Martin said confused and handed Mattie back to Ruthie in her free arm, a few moments later both girls calmed down. "Wow, that worked," he said kneeling beside her.

"I read somewhere that twins like to be close to each other, especially when they're babies. They just missed each other," she stated a bit astonished that it worked, the connection the two babies already shared was amazing! They weren't crying just to cry, or because they were tired or cranky or hungry or anything, they were crying because they wanted their sister! It was maybe one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen.

"That's sweet," Martin said with a wide smile, he had heard of siblings being close and especially twins but it was still amazing.

"I think they're both hungry now," she laughed as the girls started mouthing on her chest; she adjusted her top so both babies could nurse and they both latched on without fuss.

"Worked up an appetite," Martin said with a smirk and she nodded and flinched as she felt her uterus contracting again. Martin saw the flinch and wordlessly his hand moved behind her back and he applied pressure to her back.

"Angel," she said with a smile as the pain soothed, it wasn't completely gone but much easier to tolerate. Martin just smiled at her in return, he was glad he was able to help her with the pain, he hated seeing her suffer.

Once the girls were done nursing the couple burped them then went back to their bedroom. Ruthie laid Jenny down in the basinet nearest the head of the bed then she took Mattie from Martin and laid her right in beside her sister. She took Martin's hand and pulled him down on the bed beside her, she curled up under the sheets and Martin on top, not another word said they both instantly fell asleep.

-Six weeks later-

"Martin have you seen Jenny's pink pacifier?" Ruthie asked her boyfriend as she walked around her daughters' nursery looking for said pacifier. Jenny was picky, while Mattie would use any one she was given, Jenny liked a selected two. Ruthie always liked to keep the extra one around in case she lost one or Jenny spit it out on to the floor because she wouldn't stick that back in her daughter's mouth, which she had just done with her yellow one and the pink one was AWOL. They were already running late for church, and the girls christening was right after the service! It had been six weeks since the girls were born and they were growing in leaps and bounds and Ruthie had healed nicely. So today was a day of celebration of the new members of not just the family but to the church. They were having the Christening then a huge party and it was going to be a very long day.

"It's in the diaper bag," Martin answered walking into the room. "You put it in there last night and told me to remind you," he answered with a smirk and she shook her head.

"Oh right, thanks," she said and he laughed.

"Give her to me and go finish getting ready," he said taking Jenny from her.

"Where's Mattie?" she asked.

"Dressed and ready to go in her car seat in the living room," he answered.

"Why do you have everything together and I'm a basket case?" she asked.

"Mommy brain and you're already late so you're rushing which makes it worse," he answered.

"Why don't you have daddy brain," she returned.

"Grew up military, disorderliness is not allowed," he answered simply and she nodded.

"Makes sense. Ok I'm going to get dressed, she's been fed, burped and changed her diaper, just need to put on her dress and clean her pacifier," she stated.

"You got it," he assured and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. "Mommy is losing it," he said to his daughter and she smiled up at him.

"The monitor is still on!" Ruthie called back and Martin laughed before switching off the baby monitor and took Jenny over to the changing table to get her dressed in her Sunday best.

Ten minutes later Ruthie returned dressed in a blue wrap front dress with a white lace trim camisole under it and nude pumps. Her hair was in its natural rings and her makeup light but beautiful.

"You look beautiful, as always," Martin said kissing her softly.

"Thank you, not so bad yourself," she said admiring his suit now; he was in a dark grey suit with blue dress shirt underneath.

"Thank you," he said leaning over and kissing her lips so softly. "We ready to go?" he asked

"Yep, let's go," she answered picking up Jenny's car seat and he got Mattie's and they headed down stairs.

They luckily made it to the church with five minutes to spare. Which was what was needed to make it through every one wanting to ooh and awe over the girls and make it to their seats. They greeted her parents and siblings warmly with hugs. Matt and Sara and Mary and Carlos had officially settled into their new houses last month. Mary and Claros got a house just across the street from Lucy and Kevin and Matt and Sara's house was just a couple blocks away so they were all _really _close by and saw each other nearly daily. Simon was also home for the summer and staying in his old room, while Sandy stayed in the adjoining room. It was nice to have them all around again and they all loved spending time with the girls which was another perk.

They sat down for the service with Mattie and Jenny in their car seats on the floor in front of Ruthie and Martin. Lucy gave a long but beautiful sermon. The girls luckily slept right on through it. After the service Ruthie, Mary and Lucy took the girls back to Lucy's office to change them and get them ready for the Christening. Each girl wore a matching white linin dress with lace trim. They walked back out to the main room where a lot of the church members were still present there to witness the Christening. The girls walked across to the center of the stage to where a Christening bowl had been setup, meeting up with Martin, Matt and Simon.

"We ready to start?" Eric asked as they gathered around the bowl, Ruthie and Martin stood behind it, Matt and Mary stood on the left hand side, when facing it from the pews, with Mary holding Mattie and Simon and Lucy stood on the other side with Lucy holding Jenny.

"We're ready," Ruthie confirmed.

"Alright," He said before moving over to the pulpit. "Welcome everyone," he greeted the audience who quieted down and focused on them. "Jesus tells Nicodemus in the fourth gospel unless one is born of water and spirit one cannot enter the kingdom of god. Today we gather here to honor two individuals as they dedicate themselves in the first sacrament of the faith and become members of the church and of the kingdom of god. Let us pray," he said and they all bowed their heads. "Dearest father in heaven, bless this day of new beginnings. Smile upon Jenny Martina Brewer and Mattie Simone Brewer and surround them both with your love. As we welcome Jenny and Mattie into the family of your church and the light of your redemption, bless also those surrounding them - their mother and father and godparents, and all those who love them. Grant that they may teach and guide Jenny and Mattie to a strong and abiding faith in you O Lord. Amen," He prayed.

"Amen," Everyone repeated lifting their heads.

"Here to bear witness and provide spiritual support are Matthew Camden and Mary Riviera godparents to Mattie, and Simon Camden and Lucy Kinkirk godparents to Jenny," he stated before walking over to them, standing directly across from Martin and Ruthie so they formed a circled.

"Matthew and Mary you've come here today as this child's godparents to present her for the sacrament of baptism. It will be your constant care to bring her up in the practice of the faith and to see the life god gives her is kept safe from sin. If your own faith makes you ready to accept this responsibility, please renew the vows of your own baptism. Do you reject sin so as to live in the freedom of god's children?" He asked.

"We do," The siblings said in unison.

"Do you reject evil and refuse to be mastered by it?" He inquired.

"We do," They said again and Mary held her over the Christening bowl, as Eric scooped up some water pouring it over her head, causing her to fuss and every one cooed.

"I baptize you in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. Amen," he stated.

"Amen," They all repeated as Mary lifted Mattie up into her arms and soothed her. Eric then turned to Simon and Lucy.

"Lucy and Simon you've come here today as this child's godparents to present her for the sacrament of baptism. It will be your constant care to bring her up in the practice of the faith and to see the life god gives her is kept safe from sin. If your own faith makes you ready to accept this responsibility, please renew the vows of your own baptism. Do you reject sin so as to live in the freedom of god's children?" He asked.

"We do," The siblings said in unison.

"Do you reject evil and refuse to be mastered by it?" He inquired.

"We do," They said again and Lucy held her over the Christening bowl, as Eric scooped up some water pouring it over her head, it didn't seem to bother her as it did Mattie but yet still people still cooed over her.

"I baptize you in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. Amen," he stated.

"Amen," They all repeated as Lucy turned Jenny back toward her holding her close again.

"Heavenly father, you have blessed these children. Teach them to follow in your footsteps and live in the ways of love, faith, and charity. Amen," Eric prayed.

"Amen," Every one returned and then the choir and church started singing as Ruthie and Martin took the girls from their godparents and then walked down the steps to 'introduce' the newest member of the church to everyone.

After only twenty minutes the girls were fussy and wanting to eat so Ruthie and Martin took them back to Eric's office while the others filtered to the rec room that was setup for the party.

"They did great," Ruthie said happily once she had the girls settled on her lap nursing, Martin sat beside her on the couch. She had been so afraid the girls would fuss like crazy and wail but they hadn't.

"They did, I'm very proud," Martin said with a smile that she returned.

"Me too. I cannot believe how big they are at just six weeks old!" She stated and he nodded.

"I know, it's going by so fast," he agreed, she nodded as she looked down at her baby's cradled in her arms, both so sweet and tiny, so innocent. They had no idea the evil things that lurked in the world. No idea the hardships they'd have to face. No idea how they had come to be. She dreaded the day she had to tell them, the day they would lose a great deal of that innocence.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Martin asked worriedly seeing his girlfriend go from happy and smiling to nearly crying as she stared at the girls. He was really worried, he had no idea what could have brought this on. Sure she was a new mom, still a little hormonal and mood swings were expected but this felt like more.

"I just…" Ruthie started looking up at him. "They're so innocent, they have no idea about what happened the last ten months, no idea how they came to be. Someday I'll have to tell them…everyone knows, the whole country knows, someone at some point is bound to say something…Plus we can't exactly preach abstinence until marriage without looking like hypocrites. They're going to have to be told at some point….and that innocence will be lost, gone. I can't stand the thought of that," she said shaking her head.

"Hey," he said scooting closer to her. "There's a lot of scary things in the world Ruthie and yes when they're older, way older, and _we _tell them it's going to be hard but they'll have us to help them through the pain and shock and confusion of it all. They will know that it doesn't matter how they happened, we love them no matter what, they will always have us. It'll be ok and that is still _years _down the road, we do not need to think about it right now. Let's just enjoy this moment right now, these moments will go by fast and we shouldn't waist them worrying about something years down the line," he assured and Ruthie nodded feeling a lot better at his words, he was right. It was still years down the line, there was no reason to even think about it or let it ruin these precious moments.

"You're right, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. "You two too," he said but did not kiss them, as they were still nursing. When the girls finished Ruthie laid them down so she could fix her dress and Martin picked up Mattie and burped her, so Ruthie did the same with Jenny. They then decided to change the girls back into their clothing from earlier, still nice dresses but not their christening gowns. They then headed down to the rec room for the party.

-TBC-

**Shout Outs:**

**Shelby V- **Thank you, I will be continuing it for a little while longer, not sure how much but also have plans for a sequel!

**YaleAce- **Thanks for the review and the suggestion!

**Eryn1993- **Thank you, glad you liked it!

**Emsoreoangel- **Yes they are, I hate writing myself into a corner, glad you liked the last chapter, thank you for the review!

**HaNpllfan- **Thank you, I completely agree, so wish they would have ended up together on the show! Thanks for the review!

**Dreamer2322- **Thank you!

**Azura29- **Thank you for the review, glad you like the way I'm writing Ruthie/Martin!

**Brittpage21- **Thank you, yeah I thought it would have been interesting if they showed all the girls having babies together on the show so I wrote it into my fic, thank you for the reviews!


End file.
